Mr Anderson
by Alkarin
Summary: Cuando Kurt es transferido a Dalton para escapar de Karofsky, sólo quería un lugar seguro a donde ir. Él no esperaba enamorarse. De su profesor de Inglés. TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA.
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Anderson.**

**Autor: _discloseddesire_**

**Resumen:** Cuando Kurt es transferido a Dalton para escapar de Karofsky, sólo quería un lugar seguro a donde ir. Él no esperaba enamorarse. De su profesor de Inglés.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de _**discloseddesire**_. Kurt es de Blaine y viceversa. Lo único mío es la traducción y los errores. ¡Disfruten!

**N/A: Ok, así que este es mi primer fic multi-capítulos :D Estoy bastante segura de saber a dónde va así que, a menos de que algo horrendo suceda, las actualizaciones deberían ser bastante regulares :) Voy a poner los primeros dos capítulos juntos, porque es el mismo día de los POVs de Kurt y Blaine para que todos sepamos qué es lo que truena en este loco mundo que mi mente ha creado. Al igual que con todo lo que escribo, lo siento por los errores tipográficos. No he dormido como en 30 horas. Y creo que el conjunto Karofsky beso/amenaza de muerte podría estar en el orden equivocado, pero la cronología no es realmente relevante... como el sufrimiento del pobre Kurt :( Soy propietaria de nada.**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada. Espero que la disfruten. Ya está terminada (la historia, no la traducción; recuerden, soy _muy _leeeenta) ;)

**888**

**Capítulo I.**

Kurt se miró a sí mismo en el espejo, ajustando el blazer azul marino y rojo y sacudiendo piezas imaginarias de suciedad sobre su hombro apuntando a su perfección habitual. Se cepilló su cabello hacia atrás acariciándolo hacia abajo de manera que no arruinara su escultural cabello y suspiró hacia su reflejo. Sabía que se veía fabuloso, siempre lo hacía, pero el sentimiento de que debería bajar el tono lo golpeó más que nunca antes.

Su personalidad abierta, acompañada por su sentido de la moda, era la causa que lo llevó a estar ahí en primer lugar. McKinley no era seguro para él nunca más. Pensó que podría tratar con las amenazas de Karofsky. Era sólo un homófobo, no importaba lo mucho que Kurt lo odiara; él se iba a cruzar con muchos más de estos en su vida.

Pero entonces Karofsky lo besó y amenazó su vida, y la misión de Kurt para espiar a los Warblers de la Academia Dalton tomó completamente un nuevo significado.

Kurt había hablado con dos chicos, Wes y David, quienes le explicaron lo que era Dalton.

"Tenemos una política de cero tolerancia sobre el acoso escolar" Wes le había dicho a Kurt, habiendo notado una expresión de tristeza en los ojos de Kurt, reemplazada por una pequeña cantidad de esperanza cuando asumió lo que Wes estaba diciendo.

Esa noche Kurt se había sentado en su habitación durante horas y lloró.

Kurt no había querido dejar McKinley; había encontrado una segunda familia allí que lo aceptaba por lo que era, pero el temor constante de ser metido en su casillero, y ahora asesinado, pesaba sobre sus hombros. Y eso fue aplastante para él.

La puerta del dormitorio de Kurt se abrió y Burt y Carole entraron tomando en cuenta la apariencia de Kurt. Con los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus ojos hinchados sabían que algo estaba claramente muy mal.

Carole avanzó hacia el frente y tiró de Kurt hacia adelante en un abrazo, Kurt dejó escapar un quejido cuando Carole presionó en uno de los moretones en su espalda mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él.

Kurt les contó todo, sobre el beso, sobre la amenaza, y sobre Dalton. Para el próximo lunes estaba matriculado en la Academia Dalton para hombres.

Con una última comprobación de su apariencia, Kurt se alejó del espejo, cogió un panecillo de la cocina y subió a su coche para iniciar el largo viaje hasta Westerville.

**888**

Kurt se detuvo en el estacionamiento y miró hacia el intimidante edificio frente a él. Era tan obviamente una escuela privada, con los uniformes y las cercas de hierro dorado rodeando los edificios y Kurt se preguntó si aquí era donde él realmente pertenecía.

Bueno, Kurt sabía que no pertenecía aquí. Por supuesto que no, él pertenecía a McKinley con Mercedes y Tina y su hermanastro pero eso ya no era una opción para él. Así fue, con una gran cantidad de aprehensión, que Kurt entró por la puerta principal y esperó en la recepción, su estómago lleno de mariposas mientras consideraba la tarea futura.

Kurt tendría que empezar todo de nuevo. No sólo en sus clases, que sin duda serían más difíciles que las de McKinley, sino con sus amistades y vida social.

Obviamente la política de cero tolerancia sobre el acoso escolar haría la vida de Kurt cien veces más fácil, pero Dalton no sería completamente capaz de protegerlo. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien empezaba a acosarlo y nadie se daba cuenta? Kurt sabía que el mundo estaba lleno de gente con odio, y se negaba a tener su segundo beso de un chico robado así como lo fue el primero.

Habiendo tomado los números de Wes y David en su reunión anterior, Kurt fue capaz de enviarles mensajes de texto y realizar consultas de lo que se suponía que debía hacer en su primer día. En pocos minutos una charla se podía oír viniendo por el pasillo y Wes y David aparecieron luciendo un perfecto uniforme de Dalton y radiantes hacia Kurt.

"¡Kurt! ¡Lo hiciste, hombre!" Wes gritó a Kurt mientras él se acercaba.

"Sí", dijo Kurt con timidez, "Pero yo realmente no sé qué se supone que debo hacer ahora..." se interrumpió mientras miraba a su alrededor en el interior impresionante, todo de madera oscura, muebles de cuero y altos techos con estanterías para libros revistiendo las paredes.

"No te preocupes por eso, seremos tu espalda", respondió David, notablemente más relajado que Wes quien aún tenía una ligeramente maníaca sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Kurt.

"Umm..." Kurt miró a Wes con confusa curiosidad ante la aparente intensa felicidad del chico en su presencia.

David golpeó a Wes en la parte trasera de su cabeza, "¡Wes, basta! ¡Lo estás asustando! No te alarmes demasiado, Wes es sólo un muy feliz chico porque ha estado buscando un contratenor para unirse a los Warblers para siempre. Él siente que es su pieza faltante. Y cree que tú eres el hombre para el trabajo". David le dijo a Kurt, "Pero no te sientas presionado para unirte, está bien si quieres pasar desapercibido por un tiempo", David terminó su discurso y le dio a Kurt una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Oh... en realidad... ¿me quieren...?... ¿En su club?" Kurt estaba confundido por esta invitación. Sabía que los Warblers se respetaban en Dalton, pero ¿por qué iban a querer a Kurt?

Wes parecía un poco alicaído antes de hablar, después de una particularmente significativa mirada por parte de David. "Ah, claro, sí, tú no tienes que hacerlo o como sea, sólo sé malditamente impresionante si lo haces", terminó, su voz recuperando algo de emoción mientras trataba de ganar sobre Kurt.

"Um, bien, gracias, supongo, voy a pensar en ello", Kurt le dio a los dos chicos una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió hacia la mujer de mediana edad que acababa de tomar asiento detrás de su escritorio con un elegantemente ajustado traje y una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, querido?"

**888**

La mañana de Kurt fue bastante tranquila. Por lo menos para él lo era.

No había sido empujado contra una sola pared o arrojado a un contenedor de basura, y no había habido ningún comentario sarcástico acerca de su estilo de cabello o su más elevado tono de voz.

Así que cuando llegó a almorzar y David y Wes lo acompañaron al comedor para encontrar una mesa ocupada con tres asientos disponibles esperando por ellos, Kurt fue superado por la emoción y estaba luchando para registrar este nivel como aceptación.

David fue alrededor de la mesa presentando a varios muchachos con Kurt quienes intercambiaron saludos corteses y muchas sonrisas entusiastas y preguntas acerca de él haciendo una audición para los Warblers.

Una vez más, David acudió al rescate de Kurt pidiendo a los chicos que dejaran de molestarlo y diciéndoles que Kurt se uniría siempre y cuando se sintiera como en casa en Dalton y no antes de eso.

"Hey", un chico de pelo castaño habló desde el otro lado de la mesa, Thad, Kurt recordaba que era su nombre, "¿Dónde están Jeff y Nick?"

Otro Warbler con ligero cabello castaño, Trent, le dijo, "En detención, obviamente".

David suspiró al lado de Kurt, "Juro que aquellos dos van a recibir una patada fuera del grupo. Si no es que de la escuela".

Wes rió en voz alta, "¿Qué hicieron esta vez?"

"Bueno", Trent comenzó, "¿recuerdas la tormenta del otro día? Sí, bueno, Jeff y Nick se presentaron a matemáticas absolutamente empapados, así que brillantemente decidieron que en lugar de sentarse en la ropa mojada toda la clase, colgarían sus ropas sobre el radiador. No hace falta decir que el señor Davison no estaba muy contento cuando él entró para encontrar a sus menos favoritos dos estudiantes relajándose en las sillas, los pies arriba sobre la mesa y usando nada más que sus boxers y calcetines".

Thad intervino, "Y por eso es que no los vamos a ver en este almuerzo. O después de la escuela esta noche. O tal vez nunca más".

Todos en la mesa se echaron a reír a carcajadas con esta historia, claramente impresionados y entretenidos por las misteriosas travesuras de Nick y Jeff. Aparte de que Kurt estaba obviamente sorprendido por esta historia y la cantidad de desnudez involucrada en ella.

Wes notó que Kurt estaba aturdido por esta historia y decidió que lo mejor era advertirle, "Kurt, me acostumbraría a este tipo de cosas si fuera tú, esto sucede básicamente casi cada semana", dijo a Kurt sonriendo y riendo claramente al recordar otro episodio de las locuras de Nick y de Jeff.

El grupo comenzó a dividirse en conversaciones separadas y Kurt miró alrededor de la mesa a los chicos despreocupados charlando animadamente.

David notó la cara de Kurt con anhelo y se inclinó para susurrarle, "En serio Kurt, este lugar va a ser bueno para ti. Confía en nosotros".

**888**

Después de la aparente aceptación de Kurt dentro del grupo de chicos en el almuerzo, la tarde de Kurt pasaba con él en un cada vez más feliz estado de ánimo. Y por si fuera poco tenía Inglés al último que era una de sus clases favoritas, algo por lo que él estaba realmente entusiasmado.

Kurt entró a su clase de Inglés y miró alrededor del salón, en una esquina estaban sentados dos muchachos que parecían enfrascados en una conversación, aunque se veía como una discusión. Tal vez se trataba de Nick y Jeff, los notorios comediantes Warblers.

El rubio levantó la vista hacia Kurt y le dio una apreciativa mirada antes de lanzarle una mirada sutil de arriba hacia abajo, sonriéndole a Kurt y luego volviéndose hacia Nick.

Kurt estaba confundido, él estaba... ¿checándolo? No, claro que no, el rubio era lindo y no estaría interesado en Kurt. Además lo más probable es ni siquiera fuera gay.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se volvió hacia el maestro que estaba de espaldas a él escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra, "Discúlpeme señor, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel; acabo de ser transferido aquí, ¿podría firmar mi ficha?"

El profesor tomó una pluma arriba de su escritorio y miró hacia Kurt.

Oh wow, pensó Kurt, ok, así que su profesor de Inglés era maravilloso, eso estaba bien, él podía lidiar con eso.

Kurt miró los ojos de su maestro como dardos en su cara. Wow, ¿qué, dos personas me acaban de echar un vistazo en dos minutos? Kurt inmediatamente dio marcha atrás. Este hombre era un maestro, fuera de límites, y es que ¡esta perfecta criatura siquiera sería soltera! Probablemente tenía una esposa modelo en casa y dos estupendos niños pequeños corriendo alrededor de su jardín. Ok, tal vez Kurt se estaba dejando llevar un poco lejos. Pero el punto se mantenía, Kurt debería dejar de pensar en su profesor de Inglés como si él tuviera una oportunidad con este Adonis.

Su maestro tomó el pedazo de papel sacando su mano y Kurt no pudo evitar notar la aspereza de sus dedos contra su habitualmente humectada piel.

"Soy el señor Anderson, hay un asiento libre a la izquierda para ti", le dijo a Kurt quien, todavía un poco aturdido, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la silla vacía tomando el lugar al lado del rubio que había visto al entrar en el salón de clases.

Cuando Kurt levantó la vista para empezar a escuchar la lección, sus ojos se encontraron con los del Sr. Anderson desde donde él estaba sentado.

Mirando dentro del cálido color avellana, descansó su mejilla sobre su mano y suspiró, contento con su visión.

Ok, así que quizás Dalton no sería tan malo después de todo.

**888**

**N/A: ¿Pensamientos? ¿Vale la pena continuar? ¿Soy sólo yo con esta cosa del conjunto maestro/estudiante? Yo culpo a Mr. Fitz.**

N/T: ¡Nueva historia! Sí, yo más bien creo que tengo _algo_ con Blaine interpretando diferentes empleos; niñero, maestro de preescolar y… hey, ¡maestro de nuevo! Okaaaaaaay…

So, ¡estoy de vagaciones! (gracias Merlín, Salazar y Morgana), así que me pondré a traducir, ¡yay!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor:**_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Adriana11, Dany de Criss, Feer Hummel, Guest (que espero me deje su nombre la próxima vez), Monii Dcglk, Amyxs41, sweetklaine, Mary de Hobbit, ValeAsencio, Vale100100, Kodrame SM **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: El capítulo 2, es hora de Blaine. Yay. Lo siento por la brevedad, esto es una especie de introducción de relleno :)**

**888**

**Capítulo II.**

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron lentamente a medida que la luz golpeaba su cara a través de una brecha en sus cortinas. Intentó darse la vuelta y comprobar los dígitos en su reloj despertador, pero se detuvo abruptamente por un cuerpo que se presionaba contra el suyo.

Blaine escudriñó el rostro del hombre que yacía en su cama. El cabello lacio, rubio oscuro, le caía en los ojos cerrados y Blaine siguió la línea de su nariz hasta los labios rosados y un largo cuello cubierto de marcas pequeñas. Blaine se quedó mirando el pecho desnudo del hombre que al igual que su cuello estaba salpicado de moretones y rasguños rojos. Blaine pensó en la noche anterior, pero no pudo recordar nada en específico.

Recordaba cediendo ante un amigo persistente y aceptando reunirse para tomar una copa antes de que Blaine regresara a su segundo año de enseñanza en la Academia Dalton. Sabía que era una mala idea aparecerse el primer día de clases con resaca, pero también era cierto que Blaine no había follado a nadie, ni había sido follado por dos semanas, y bueno, Blaine tenía necesidades.

Lo que lo llevó a su actual situación de despertarse el primero de septiembre con un extraño desnudo en su cama y tratando de salir de la cama y dirigirse hacia la ducha sin despertar al durmiente rubio.

Blaine entró en el baño de su apartamento y giró la llave del agua caliente con la intención de buscar lo mejor de sí para el primer día del periodo. Blaine lavó con champú su rizado cabello y enjuagó sus mechones, lavando el resto de su cuerpo y dejando correr el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, relajándose para el día.

Al salir de la ducha Blaine se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Blaine estaba contento con su vida. Se había graduado de la universidad con una especialización en Inglés y continuó con sus sueños de convertirse en maestro pasando un año de formación y al año siguiente consiguiendo un puesto de trabajo en Dalton. Blaine se preguntaba algunas veces cómo es que lo había hecho, Dalton era un colegio respetado y de gran prestigio y por alguna razón ellos querían a Blaine. Así que Blaine estaba más que dispuesto a probarse a sí mismo y se enorgullecía de ser un maestro popular que actuaba como tutor y modelo a seguir para los jóvenes estudiantes de la escuela.

Pero a pesar de la imagen perfecta de Blaine en Dalton, todavía se despertaba una vez por semana con un hombre diferente en su cama. Sería una mentira decir que Blaine no estaba solo, y culpaba de ese hecho a un hombre, su novio de la secundaria, Jeremiah.

Jeremiah y Blaine habían estado saliendo y orgullosamente en la escuela secundaria y eran aceptados por lo que eran. Los dos pasaron sus últimos dos años de la escuela secundaria compartiendo primeras veces uno con otro y enamorándose ingenuamente creyendo en un romance de cuento de hadas.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la universidad, Blaine y Jeremiah querían cosas separadas, Blaine quiera quedarse cerca de Ohio y Jeremiah quería estudiar en California. Blaine había rogado a Jeremiah para que se quedara con él, pero Jeremiah se fue de todos modos declarando que viajaría de regreso a Ohio para ver a Blaine y que hablarían todas las noches por teléfono y después de tres años estarían reunidos. Blaine rió ante su reflexión, era joven y estúpido y confiaba en Jeremiah para serle fiel, pero había sido claramente un error.

Blaine todavía lo recordaba con toda claridad. Había llegado en un avión viajando al otro lado del país para sorprender a Jeremiah y pasar el fin de semana con él. Lo que Blaine no había esperado a su llegada era abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Jeremiah y verlo enterrado en el culo de otro hombre empujando furiosamente y dejando escapar gemidos que Blaine pensaba que sólo él había escuchado.

Blaine sabía que ambos eran jóvenes y tontos, pero todavía le dolía que él hubiera sido fiel y que Jeremiah se hubiera follado a quién sabe cuántos otros hombres mientras Blaine había estado esperando pacientemente por él.

Lo que lo llevó a la situación en que se encontraba en este momento. Blaine no lo sabía, y no quería saber, con cuántos hombres se había acostado en los últimos años. Era su manera de hacer frente a su corazón roto por Jeremiah. Si Jeremiah podía tener sexo con quien él quisiera, entonces Blaine también lo haría y al mismo tiempo mantendría su imagen perfecta e impecable en Dalton; llegado el fin de semana, hacía visitas a clubes y bares en busca de alguien con quien pasar una noche maravillosa en su apartamento follando rudamente hasta las primeras horas de la mañana.

Blaine sacudió su cabeza para detenerse a sí mismo recordando al único hombre que había amado. Tal vez, pensó Blaine, era por eso que se acostaba con cualquiera, porque él se había convertido en un escéptico del amor y el romance, y no quería correr el riesgo de tener el corazón roto de nuevo. Blaine no quería otro Jeremiah.

Después de perfeccionar su cabello, que insistía en gelificar hacia abajo cada día que iba a trabajar, se deslizó silenciosamente de vuelta a su habitación, donde el rubio sin nombre todavía estaba durmiendo y abrió su armario para elegir un traje para el primer día del año. Optó por un par simple de pantalones negros con una camisa blanca y chaleco negro, Blaine terminó el traje con una corbata negra sencilla que ató y enderezó frente al espejo colgado en la pared de su dormitorio.

Con una última mirada al hombre en su cama, salió de su habitación y se hizo el desayuno junto con una taza de café fuerte para asegurarse de que estaba completamente despierto antes de dejar una nota instruyendo al hombre para ayudarlo con la comida e indicarle que se fuera antes de las cinco de la tarde.

Blaine sabía que parecía frío el desear que el hombre se fuera, pero se negaba a mantener contacto con cualquiera de sus conquistas para evitar cualquier apego. Eran ligues de una noche y nunca serían nada más.

Blaine se detuvo a las puertas de la Academia Dalton y entró en el estacionamiento del personal conduciendo rápidamente hacia un espacio vacío, salió de su coche agarrando su maletín y la portátil desde el asiento del pasajero vacío y cerró el coche sobre su hombro mientras se dirigía a entrar en el edificio de su lugar de trabajo.

La reunión de personal que ocurría temprano todos los lunes por la mañana, vino y se fue con la directora del colegio, la señorita Henderson, corriendo a través de los cambios en Dalton este año y Blaine tomó nota, con ligero interés, de un nuevo estudiante que llegaría hoy. Este muchacho, Hummel, sería transferido a Dalton porque había sufrido acoso escolar en la escuela secundaria McKinley, una espiral en la cual había amenazas de muerte lanzadas contra el muchacho. Henderson dijo a los maestros que el nuevo estudiante había sido intimidado porque era gay y sus padres le habían enviado a Dalton a causa de la política de cero intimidación.

Blaine sabía lo que era eso, cuando salió por primera vez a los catorce años, sufrió acoso escolar, tanto verbal como físico, y cuando Blaine finalmente lo habló a sus padres, gracias a dios, recibió el apoyo; ellos lo sacaron de la escuela pública de inmediato y lo transfirieron a una diferente escuela privada donde fue aceptado por lo que realmente era. Blaine se prometió tener en cuenta a este nuevo chico y ofrecerle asesoría sabiendo cuán desalentadoras podían llegar a ser las escuelas privadas en los primeros días.

El día de Blaine había estado relativamente tranquilo, los mismos estudiantes llegaron como el año pasado y utilizó su entusiasmo por su asignatura para inspirar a los chicos a querer aprender. Blaine echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared y notó que era hora de comenzar su última clase del día. Se giró para escribir su nombre en la pizarra para los alumnos que no habían estado en su clase antes. Subrayó la escritura 'Sr. Anderson' y una suave voz habló desde detrás de él.

"Discúlpeme señor, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel; acabo de ser transferido aquí, ¿podría firmar mi ficha?"

'Ah', Blaine pensó, 'Es el chico nuevo'.

Blaine tomó una pluma para firmar la ficha del chico y se volvió.

Los ojos color avellana de Blaine se encontraron con un magnífico color que nunca antes había visto. Blaine no sabía si eran de color azul o verdes pero lo atraían dentro. Miró el cabello perfectamente esculpido del chico y pasó sus ojos sobre la nariz sesgada y los labios carnosos. Mientras Blaine seguía la línea de su perfecta mandíbula notó el pálido cuello esbelto que llevaba a una camisa blanca y un blazer de Dalton que cubría lo que Blaine creía que era un cuerpo alto y suave.

Blaine se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo fijamente y tosió para sí mismo, rompiendo la inapropiada inspección del nuevo estudiante. 'Contrólate', Blaine pensó para sí, mientras tomaba la hoja de las manos del chico rozando brevemente la pálida y lisa piel que era tan suave como esperaba que fuera.

Blaine sabía que no debería estar pensando en cuán suave se sentía la piel de un estudiante, pero este chico era hermoso.

"Soy el señor Anderson, hay un asiento libre a la izquierda para ti", dijo Blaine al chico nuevo, quién dio la vuelta y caminó con gracia hacia el sitio vacante.

Blaine se volvió hacia el escritorio preparándose para comenzar la lección, pero antes de hacerlo pasó una mano sobre su cara.

'Podría estar en problemas', Blaine pensó para sí mientras se volvía de nuevo hacia la clase e inmediatamente se sintió atraído hacia los ojos brillantes del nuevo estudiante de Dalton.

**888**

**N/A: Los comentarios serían fabulosos :)**

N/T: ¡Wow! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por la buena aceptación que ha tenido la historia, espero que les siga interesando, a pesar de que este capítulo fue realmente cortito.

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor: **_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Guest, Dany de Criss, Kodrame SM, Candy Criss, Dani DC, Vale100100, Adriana11, Mary de Hobbit, DarrenCEsp, Ale-chan227 **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Casi me siento mal por escribir este capítulo. Créanme quiero que Klaine suceda tan pronto como sea posible pero siento que esto es necesario. Estoy tratando de sacar estos capítulos lo más rápido posible para que todos ustedes no pierdan la paciencia/comiencen a odiarme. Quédense conmigo y vamos a ver algo de acción pronto :D En cuanto a las edades, Kurt está en su último año en la escuela, así que lo veo como de 17 y Blaine tiene 24. Eso tiene sentido en Inglaterra, no sé muy bien sobre América. Lo que me lleva a mi último punto... Lo siento si mi escritura es una mezcla extraña de Inglés y Americanismos que he recogido de la lectura de una gran cantidad de fics y viendo basura en la tele! Disculpas por los errores. Disfruten del capítulo :D**

**888**

**Capítulo III.**

Al día siguiente, Kurt estaba deseando llegar a la escuela, un sentimiento con el que no estaba acostumbrado exactamente.

Su mañana pasó y se sentó a través de varias lecciones con al menos un Warbler en todas las clases. El trabajo era más duro que en McKinley pero Kurt disfrutaba del reto, y siendo tan inteligente como era, no había mucho problema.

Esta vez, cuando se sentó en la cafetería con David y Wes, un coro de "Hey Kurt" y "Hey, hombre, ¿cómo va tu segundo día?" se desataron de los chicos que rodeaban la mesa.

Kurt les respondió fácilmente y fue arrastrado rápidamente en otra conversación con Thad, el tercer miembro del consejo Warbler, y Wes acerca de unirse a los Warblers.

"Por favor, Kurt", Thad suplicó.

"Honestamente, las cosas que podríamos hacer con tu voz…", Wes se fue perdiendo imaginándose todas las posibilidades.

"¡Ok, ok! ¡Supongo que podría darle una oportunidad!", Kurt les dijo, sintiendo que Wes nunca dejaría de preguntarle si él continuaba rechazándolos. ¿Y a quién quería engañar?; echaba de menos cantar en el Club Glee por lo que esto sería perfecto. Además de que no había Rachel Berry para luchar por los solos.

Las caras de Wes y Thad estallaron en enormes sonrisas cuando Kurt aceptó su oferta, rápidamente volviéndose el uno hacia el otro y trabajando en cómo podrían utilizar el rango de Kurt en su beneficio.

El chico rubio que Kurt vio en Inglés se inclinó hacia él y con un brillo en sus ojos le dijo, "Gracias por decir que sí; él no ha dejado de hablar sobre tu voz desde que te conoció. No mencionó lo guapo que eras. Supongo que entonces tendré que estarte viendo más ahora, no sólo en Inglés", terminó sonriendo brillantemente, mirándolo mientras las mejillas de Kurt se teñían de un llamativo color rojo.

El chico del cabello castaño junto a él habló, "¡Jeff, detente, estás haciendo que el pobre chico se ruborice!"

Kurt miró con agradecimiento al chico, quien se presentó a sí mismo, "Yo soy Nick, el cuidador de Jeff", dijo mientras Jeff le propinaba un puñetazo en el brazo.

"Espera, ¿a Jeff ahora le gusta Kurt? ¿Eso quiere decir que va a dejar de hablar de Anderson?" Wes preguntó, esperando no tener que presenciar cuentos aún más gráficos de lo que Jeff haría si estuviera a solas con su profesor de Inglés.

Kurt no sabía de qué estaba más conmocionado, del descarado coqueteo de Jeff con él, del hecho de que este coqueteo no estaba causando que tuvieran un helado granizado lanzado contra ellos, o del hecho de que alguien más hubiera señalado lo atractivo que el profesor era.

Un pensamiento que al estómago de Kurt, aparentemente, no lo hizo muy feliz cuando se retorció con un sentimiento que Kurt conocía muy bien como celos.

"Verás Kurt, Jeff es bisexual. Él afirma que lo es porque tiene una apreciación por ambos sexos, pero yo creo que es sólo para maximizar sus opciones de citas". Nick le explicó a Kurt.

"Ese no es el caso", le dijo Jeff a Kurt suavemente, "Yo sólo reconozco una cara bonita cuando la veo".

A estas alturas Kurt estaba casi sin palabras, "Um gracias... ¿supongo?" respondió al chico rubio quien estaba sentado mirándolo sonriente.

"Lo siento, te estoy avergonzando ¿verdad?" Jeff no se veía arrepentido en absoluto mientras hablaba, pero Kurt apreciaba la intención.

"No, no te preocupes por eso", dijo él en voz baja, sonriendo ligeramente hacia Jeff.

"¿Qué hay de compensártelo? ¿El viernes por la noche en el cine?"

Bueno, eso fue astuto, Kurt pensó, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que realmente acababa de suceder y comenzó volverse loco.

Alguien acababa de invitarlo a salir. Era su segundo día en Dalton y estaba siendo invitado a salir, por alguien que era realmente guapo. Ok, tal vez no tan bien parecido como el Sr. Anderson... Kurt tuvo que detenerse allí. Eso no iba va a suceder. Deja de pensar en ello. Deja de pensar en ello. Espera, Jeff está esperando. ¡Respóndele a Jeff!

Kurt rápidamente miró a Jeff cuya sonrisa había caído ligeramente mientras observaba una serie de emociones jugar a lo largo de su cara.

"Sí, eso sería genial", dijo Kurt sonriendo mientras la propia sonrisa de Jeff se iluminó mostrando todos sus dientes.

"Genial, te recogeré a las siete".

**888**

Kurt hizo su camino a Inglés y puso su bolso sobre el escritorio antes de tirar de su silla y sentarse. Kurt se sobresaltó cuando una mano se apoyó en su escritorio y una cabellera rubia entró en su línea de visión.

"Entonces, ¿qué película quieres ver?" Jeff preguntó, sonriendo a Kurt que parecía un poco aturdido por su acercamiento.

"Oh, um, realmente cualquier cosa. Pero no de horror. O una película de acción. O ciencia ficción. Que no tenga sangre o bombas o aliens". Kurt respondió, inicialmente queriendo estar abierto a lo que Jeff quisiera, pero se dio cuenta entonces que involucraría el estar sentado durante una película de dos horas viendo algo que odiaría.

Jeff rió entre dientes ante la respuesta de Kurt, "Romance y comedia, entonces", y luego se trasladó a su escritorio al lado del de Kurt.

Kurt alineó sus libros encima del escritorio y luego levantó la vista hacia el frente de la clase, inmediatamente buscando los ojos marrones del señor Anderson quién apresuradamente apartó la mirada y comenzó a ojear un libro, no el libro que ellos estaba leyendo, Kurt notó.

Me pregunto por qué me estaba mirando... Kurt pensó, viendo al profesor que estaba a la espera de la llegada del resto de la clase. Probablemente leyó mi archivo y cree que soy una especie de patético fenómeno que no puede valerse por sí mismo, Kurt suspiró.

Ese pensamiento se confirmó cuando Kurt notó que su profesor no lo miró ni una vez por el resto de la lección. Siempre que él pedía una respuesta, miraba sobre la silla de Kurt y se movía hacia otra persona. Incluso cuando Kurt levantaba su mano, intentando hacer una buena impresión con todos sus nuevos profesores, el señor Anderson preguntaba a alguien más y para el final de la lección, Kurt estaba de muy mal humor.

"Estoy realmente entusiasmado por el viernes, ya sabes", dijo Jeff sonriendo a Kurt, y el estado de ánimo de Kurt se iluminó un poco cuando miró a los ojos brillantes del rubio.

"Yo también", respondió, "bueno, es mejor que me vaya, es un viaje bastante largo de vuelta a mi casa..."

Jeff abrió la puerta del coche de Kurt para él dirigiéndole una sonrisa, "Te veré mañana".

Kurt suspiró mientras encendía el motor de su coche, sabía que debería estar feliz por su cita, de hecho lo estaba. Jeff era un chico agradable y parecía realmente preocuparse por Kurt, pero él todavía estaba molesto por la negativa del señor Anderson de dejarle participar en las clases. Incluso si él odiara a Kurt por alguna razón, estaba fuera de su orden el dejar que eso afectara la educación de Kurt. Dalton era donde se suponía que debería dejar de ser acosado por los estudiantes. Él no necesitaba que los profesores lo hicieran.

El teléfono de Kurt comenzó a tocar la última canción de Lady GaGa y metió la mano en su bolso para sacarlo, mirando el identificador de llamadas una sonrisa estalló en su cara.

"¡Mercedes!, ¿cómo estás, cariño?" su estado de ánimo inmediatamente brilló.

"¡Kurt! ¡Te echo de menos! ¡El Club Glee realmente no es lo mismo sin ti! ¿Cómo está Dalton? ¿Algún chico guapo ha llamado tu atención?" Kurt podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

La cara de su profesor de Inglés cruzó por su mente antes de que él rápidamente desechara la idea y recordara al chico (no al hombre) en el que debería estar pensando.

"Um, bueno supongo que hay un chico...", Kurt sonrió un poco a sí mismo recordando su próxima cita.

"¿QUÉ?" Mercedes gritó con tal volumen que Kurt tuvo en realidad que mover el teléfono lejos de su oreja.

"Sí, su nombre es Jeff, vamos a salir el viernes".

"¡Dame detalles!"

A Kurt le hizo gracia el entusiasmo de Mercedes por su cita. "Um, él es alto y rubio. Es un tipo agradable, supongo".

"¿Supones? Kurt, ¿es sexy?" Kurt suspiró pensando en darle una pista a Mercedes.

"Sí, él es… lindo", sexy no sería la palabra correcta. Sexy describiría a otra persona. Espera, no, se suponía que debía estar enojado con el señor Anderson. Kurt trajo su mente de regreso a la conversación, "Bien, 'Cedes, mejor me voy, tengo un largo camino a casa por delante".

"¡Está bien Kurt, pero tienes que llamarme el viernes y decirme todos los detalles jugosos sobre ti y _Jeff_!"

"Lo haré Mercedes, te quiero".

"¡Yo también te quiero Kurt, habla pronto!"

**888**

Blaine estaba sentado en su apartamento, navegando a través de los canales buscando impaciente algo para ver.

Estaba inexplicablemente irritable. Bueno, tal vez no inexplicablemente. Él sabía exactamente por qué estaba molesto.

No podía conseguir que esa piel de porcelana y esos ojos salieran de su cabeza. Los ojos de Kurt eran del color del océano y cada vez que él los miraba veía tanta tristeza, que él sólo quería abrazarlo y hacer que desapareciera.

Blaine sabía que había sido un terrible profesor hoy. Ignorando completamente cualquier intento de participación, no había mirado a Kurt ni una vez después de haber sido atrapado por el chico más joven mirándolo fijamente.

Era sólo que no quería correr el riesgo de oír su voz. La voz de Kurt era hermosa, justo como el resto de él, y no quería dejarse llevar en medio de la clase e imaginar cómo es que esa voz sonaría sin aliento y queriendo...

Blaine suspiró; allá iba de nuevo, imaginando cosas que no debería estar pensando. Cosas ilegales.

Blaine tomó una cerveza de la nevera y cerró la puerta, notando una serie de números que habían sido dejados allí por sus anteriores ligues de una noche.

Tomó un sorbo de cerveza y sacó su teléfono fuera de su bolsillo marcando el primer número que encontró.

Tal vez necesitaba un buen polvo.

Luego se olvidaría de Kurt.

**888**

**N/A: Gracias por todas las lecturas y comentarios :D Mi ocupada bandeja de entrada me hace feliz XD**

**Siento el haber hecho de Jeff un promiscuo en este capítulo, lo cual no fue intencional. Él estaba destinado a ser un buen tipo, así que me siento un poco mal. Oh, bueno.**

**N/T:** Bueno, me fui de vaga a disfrutar mis necesitadas vacaciones, así que me desconecté _un poco_ de este mundo, pero, hey, ¡he vuelto!

Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos, ¿ya les dije que ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor? ¿No? Bueno, ¡pues lo son!

Ahora, espero que hayan tenido una excelente Noche Buena y una muy Feliz Navidad, que hayan recibido un montón de regalos y que hayan cenado súper rico. Y espero, de todo corazón, que tengan un excelente 2013, que TODAS sus metas se logren, y que estén llenos de salud, paz y mucho amor.

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer. Nos estamos leyendo ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor: **_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Kodrame SM, LoversByHaters** (gracias por el consejo y la oferta)**, Dani DC, Ale-chan227, Guest, DarrenCEsp, Mary de Hobbit, Isis, ValeAsencio, **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Gracias por los comentarios de todos, estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas el hacer esto tan legible como sea posible :D ¡Esperemos que esté mejorando! Sé que los pensamientos de Blaine son probablemente un poco apresurados pero es algo así como que es Blaine el que está empezando a suspirar por Kurt! Lo siento por los errores :)**

**888**

**Capítulo IV.**

La noche del viernes llegó y Kurt estaba entrando en pánico en su dormitorio, con el contenido de su armario yaciendo amontonado en el suelo del mismo.

Quería lucir bien para Jeff, ésta era su primera cita real, y él era Kurt Hummel, así que naturalmente quería lucir increíble.

A pesar de dejar tiempo más que suficiente para estar listo, miró hacia el reloj y vio que sólo le quedaba media hora. Trabajando maniáticamente, agarró unos ajustados jeans negros y una camisa roja para terminar el look con una pajarita negra, moviéndose hacia el espejo para ponerse a trabajar en su cabello.

Dándole a su cabello una capa final de laca, agarró una chaqueta negra y salió de su habitación en dirección a las escaleras.

Kurt entró a la cocina donde Finn estaba sentado en la barra del desayunador, charlando con Burt y Carole, quién estaba cocinando la cena de la noche del viernes.

Cuando Carole vio a Kurt inmediatamente se precipitó hacia él y lo llenó de mimos. "¡Kurt! ¿Estás esperando a tu cita?" Le preguntó mientras daba palmaditas a sus brazos y sonreía brillantemente hacia él.

Kurt se sonrojó mientras que Finn y Burt voltearon para mirarlo, "Sí, sólo vamos al cine, que no es gran cosa, aunque...", se fue apagando tratando de desviar la atención y no queriendo que Burt saliera con todo eso del padre protector sobre él.

Burt habló, "Kurt, vamos, esta es tu primera cita, se supone que debo avergonzarte y hacerte sonrojar".

"¡No, papá! ¡Eso es todo! ¡No le voy a traer dentro!"

Carole se echó a reír mientras tomaba a un aparentemente nervioso Kurt. "No te preocupes, cariño, vamos a comportarnos".

Kurt refunfuñó hacia ella, "Será mejor que..." justo en el momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó. "¡Yo lo atiendo!" Gritó corriendo por la habitación de modo que fuera el primero en llegar a la puerta.

Se detuvo con su mano en el pomo de la puerta, tomando un momento para tranquilizarse y luego abrió, sonriendo hacia el muchacho que lo esperaba.

Jeff miró a Kurt de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió apreciativamente, "Te ves increíble", le dijo a Kurt, quien también miraba a su cita de arriba a abajo. Jeff tenía un par de pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y llevaba puesta una camisa de color negro azabache haciendo que su cabello rubio platino luciera aún más llamativo.

"Tú también", respondió Kurt, sonriendo suavemente a Jeff. Kurt podía sentir personas detrás de él y se volvió para encontrar a Burt, Carole y Finn mirando fijamente sobre su hombro. Kurt lanzó a Carole una mirada suplicante, y la siempre considerada mujer vino a su rescate "Bien, entonces muchachos, ¡diviértanse! No vuelvas demasiado tarde, Kurt", terminó, antes de empujar a Kurt ligeramente y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Kurt levantó la vista hacia el rubio y se rió un poco, "Lo siento, por ellos, estaban un poco... deseosos de verte".

"¡No hay problema!" respondió Jeff, señalando a Kurt el lado del copiloto de su auto y abriendo la puerta para que Kurt pudiera subir.

El viaje hacia el cine se llenó con una conversación ligera mientras los dos muchachos trataban de llegar a conocerse el uno al otro un poco más. Kurt le dijo a Jeff sobre el acoso en McKinley, que le obligó a irse, aunque omitió la parte sobre Karofsky besándolo, no quería arruinar su estado de ánimo, y ciertamente no quería convertirse en un caso de pena.

Aunque Kurt no tenía exactamente algo con qué compararlo, pensó que Jeff estaba haciendo un maravilloso trabajo y estaba siendo un perfecto caballero. Jeff una vez más volvió a abrir la puerta para Kurt y le condujo al cine con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. A pesar de las protestas de Kurt, Jeff pagó por los boletos y las palomitas de maíz, alegando "Yo te invité a salir, Kurt, yo debería ser el que pague".

Jeff y Kurt caminaron hacia el interior de la sala y Kurt se detuvo torpemente no sabiendo dónde sentarse. Sabía que el cliché era sentarse en la última fila y besuquearse durante toda la película, pero Kurt no creía que estuviera listo para eso. Además, él ni siquiera sabía si para Jeff estaría bien. Jeff caminó por el pasillo deteniéndose unas cuantas filas adelante de la parte trasera, "¿Quieres sentarte aquí?", preguntó mirando a Kurt en la oscuridad de la habitación.

"Sí, perfecto" Kurt respondió caminando por la fila hasta los asientos del medio.

Mientras la música de la apertura empezó a tocar, Kurt le sonrió a Jeff, quién en cambio alargó su mano y tomó la mano de Kurt con la suya, descansándola entre ellos.

Kurt sonrió ante eso, pero no pudo evitar notar que no estaba teniendo el efecto que pensaba que tendría. La mano de Kurt no estaba hormigueando por el contacto. Era placentero, pero nada particularmente especial. Y Disney le había enseñado que el sostenerse de la mano debería ser especial.

Jeff comenzó a deslizar su dedo en pequeños círculos sobre los nudillos de Kurt y esta vez hizo revolotear un poco el corazón de Kurt, sabía que Jeff estaba siendo cariñoso, pero sin presionar a Kurt, y eso le hizo sonreír.

Al final de la función, Kurt no podría decirte de qué iba la película, pero podría contarte qué patrones Jeff había dibujado en su mano.

Caminaron fuera de la sala, mano con mano, y volvió a subir al auto de Jeff para iniciar el regreso a casa. Cuando Jeff llegó sobre la calle de Kurt detuvo el motor afuera de su casa y lo miró. "He tenido una noche realmente estupenda", le dijo a Kurt, "Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu puerta".

Jeff y Kurt se detuvieron frente a la puerta principal y Kurt aprovechó la oportunidad para agradecerle a Jeff, "También pasé un buen momento, Jeff, gracias por todo", dijo mirando hacia Jeff a través de sus largas pestañas.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro durante un rato antes de que Jeff se inclinara y moviera su rostro más cercano al de Kurt. El aliento de Kurt obstaculizándose cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y él instintivamente inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba para hacer funcionar la diferencia de altura entre ellos.

Jeff presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de Kurt, y luego se apartó un poco para medir la reacción de Kurt.

Kurt abrió sus ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Dejó que una sonrisa feliz apareciera en su rostro, la cual fue interrumpida cuando Jeff una vez más cerró el espacio y besó a Kurt con más pasión que antes.

Los dos se quedaron parados juntos hasta que Jeff abrió su boca y pasó su lengua a través del labio inferior de Kurt, antes de alejarse completamente dejando a Kurt un poco sin aliento.

"Te veré el lunes, Kurt" le dijo Jeff, presionando un beso más sencillo sobre sus labios y luego caminando de regreso bajando por el sendero y metiéndose en su auto.

Kurt entró aturdido en su casa, respondiendo a su papá y a Carole preguntas sobre cómo había ido la cita.

"Me voy a mi habitación", les dijo, subiendo las escaleras y cerrando su puerta.

Kurt hizo un ruido el cual, más tarde negaría ante Finn, no había sido un chillido, y levantó su teléfono preparado para contar todo lo que le había pasado en su primera cita a Mercedes.

**888**

Blaine gemía en voz alta mientras continuaba empujando en el flexible hombre debajo de él, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados en concentración y perlas de sudor corriendo por su cuerpo.

"Más fuerte", gruñó una voz grave y Blaine visiblemente hizo una mueca ante el sonido. Parecía que recientemente había desarrollado una inclinación por las voces de más alto rango.

Blaine, aumentando la potencia de sus embestidas, abrió sus ojos para mirar el cuerpo retorciéndose en sí mismo a cuatro patas mientras Blaine golpeaba sin piedad dentro de él.

El hombre sin nombre estaba todo bronceado y musculoso, y en realidad era más bien poco atractivo para Blaine.

Se había pasado otra noche del viernes sentado en la barra de un club al otro lado de la ciudad, para no correr el riesgo de encontrarse con cualquier padre o con estudiantes, bebiendo tragos. Blaine estaba tratando de borrar de su mente piel pura y unos ojos que no podía decidir entre el azul y el verde.

Tal vez por eso cuando había sido abordado por este hombre, la completa yuxtaposición de la imagen en su mente, había sido rápido para permitirle comprarle otro trago. Naturalmente, esto condujo a una sesión de besuqueo en la parte trasera de un taxi, y luego aquí estaban.

Sólo que Blaine no estaba disfrutando tanto como normalmente lo haría.

Por lo general no le importaba a quién se levantaba. Siempre que Blaine los encontrara de algún modo atractivos en realidad no le molestaba, no es como si estuviera buscando algo más que una noche juntos.

Pero, por primera vez, Blaine sólo quería que se terminara lo más rápidamente posible para que pudiera, muy probablemente, acostarse despierto durante horas y preguntarse qué demonios estaba pasando en su cabeza.

Aparentemente su mente había elegido subconscientemente a alguien lo más lejos de Kurt como era posible.

Sabía que era ridículo que un nuevo estudiante hubiera capturado su atención con tanta fuerza. Y no era en la manera habitual de 'este chico podría llegar lejos', era en un modo de 'oh dios, en cierto modo quiero a este chico'.

Tal vez Blaine debería de agradecer a su mente por llevarse a esta persona; podía olvidarse del colegial de porcelana y centrarse en este _hombre_.

Pero eso claramente no iba a suceder.

La voz por debajo de Blaine gruñó una vez más, "Tan cerca...", causando que Blaine saliera de sus pensamientos y se concentrara completamente en follarse a este hombre.

Sin embargo, Blaine sabía que él no estaba cerca, y con ganas de evitar cualquier situación embarazosa en torno a su repentina incapacidad para alcanzar el orgasmo, dejó que las imágenes de la persona a la que realmente quería inundaran su mente.

Blaine imaginó que el cuerpo debajo de él no estaba bronceado, sino pálido, y que era delgado, no repleto de músculos. Pero sobre todo, engañó a su pensamiento con que el cuerpo estaba emitiendo pequeños lloriqueos y agudos gemidos entrecortados, y que si levantaba sus ojos vería una sonrosada y roja boca, y se encontraría a sí mismo mirando dentro de unos hermosos ojos claros.

Su rostro contorsionó de placer cuando se vino profundamente dentro del hombre, gruñendo a través de su clímax y rodando junto al hombre que se había derrumbado hacia delante sobre la cama.

Una vez que su compañero hubo recuperado el pleno uso de su cuerpo, se levantó recogiendo su ropa y se cambió rápidamente, "Gracias por esto, te veré por ahí".

Blaine se sentó para dar al hombre un movimiento de cabeza y luego a su salida, cayó de nuevo en las sábanas lanzando un brazo sobre su cara.

Sabía que había cruzado una línea esta noche. Había pasado de apreciar tranquilamente a Kurt en su mente a imaginarse follándoselo, y Blaine sabía que a menos de que cortara esto justo aquí, esto podría írsele de las manos rápidamente.

**888**

**N/A: Es probablemente muy poco realista que Blaine se enamore de Kurt con tanta rapidez, pero para los intereses de esta historia y yo no teniendo que escribir varios capítulos de 'no debemos de hacer esto', vamos a pensar en ello como un amor a primera vista :P :D Y honestamente, pienso que estoy tratando de vengarme de Blaine por ser tan inconsciente de Kurt en el programa durante mucho tiempo al hacer que Kurt esté con alguien más. En serio, como, que probablemente necesito recordar que estos chicos son PERSONAJES DE FICCIÓN. Los reviews harán que Klaine suceda más rápido ;) Los quiero a todos.**

N/T: ¡Wow! ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! De verdad que alegran mi día.

He revisado el capítulo tantas veces como he tenido tiempos libres antes de subirlo, así que creo, _según yo_, que ha quedado listo, pero no me crean del todo… jajaja.

Al igual que la autora original estoy intentando traducirlo de modo que quede lo más legible posible, y sí, que he de aceptar que de pronto se me cuatrapea la bendita conjugación (nadie es perfecto, más que Blaine todopoderoso) así que cualquier error o problema avísenme con confianza.

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

¡Que tengan una excelente mitad de semana!


	5. Chapter 5

**Autor: **_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** DarrenCEsp, LoversByHaters, Candy Criss, Mary de Hobbit, Anne **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: ¡Aquí vamos otra vez! :D Estoy consciente de que esto es bastante Kurt/Jeff en este momento, pero no se preocupen, ¡que todo va a cambiar muy pronto! Lo siento por los errores. Por cierto, el apellido de Jeff es Sterling... útil para este capítulo si no lo sabían :)**

**888**

**Capítulo V.**

El lunes por la mañana llegó, después de un fin de semana de ayudar a su papá en la tienda y de ponerse al día con sus amigos de McKinley, sin embargo, el sonido de su alarma no fue tan frustrante como normalmente lo era.

Kurt había estado visiblemente más feliz desde su cita del viernes y esto no había escapado a la atención de su familia, especialmente a la de Burt.

Mientras Kurt entraba en la cocina, Burt se movió incómodo en su silla y miró a Kurt tomar una taza de café de la máquina.

Notando esto, Kurt se lo preguntó a Burt directamente, "Escúpelo, papá".

Burt, un poco avergonzado por haber sido pillado, habló aprensivamente, "Entonces, ¿es este chico tu novio ahora?"

Kurt se sonrojó ante la pregunta y le dio la espalda a Burt mirando por la ventana de la cocina, "No lo sé papá, realmente... no hablamos de eso".

Burt lo miró alarmado por esta nueva pieza de información, "¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo hablaron? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?"

La cara de Kurt se volvió más brillante de lo que estaba antes y rápidamente detuvo los pensamientos de su padre antes de que se le fueran de las manos. "¡No, papá! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Simplemente no quedamos en… formalidades!", Kurt estaba tratando desesperadamente de poner fin a esta conversación, a pesar de que no estaba recibiendo ninguna ayuda de Burt y Carole, quién estaba sentada riendo disimuladamente en la esquina.

Burt lo miró aturdido y Carole caminó detrás de él descansando una tranquilizadora mano en su hombro. "Lo que tu papá quiere decir, Kurt", comenzó Carole hablando a través de su sonrisa, "Es que tengas cuidado. No queremos que te hagan daño".

Kurt, cuyo rostro estaba todavía de un impresionante tono rojo, habló rápidamente queriendo hacerlo tan rápido y salir como fuera posible.

"¡Sí, gracias chicos, no lo hará, nos vemos luego!" Su voz se desvaneció con cada palabra mientras corría por la habitación.

Para cuando llegó a la escuela, la cara de Kurt había vuelto a su color normal y mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en su estómago cuando vio a Jeff esperando por su llegada.

Jeff lo saludó tomando ambas manos de Kurt y acercándolo hacia él. Deslizó una mano por el brazo de Kurt y la apoyó en la parte posterior de su cuello tirando del rostro de Kurt hacia el suyo y besándolo suavemente. "Buenos días", dijo Jeff en voz baja mientras se alejaba.

Por segunda vez en esa mañana, un sonrojo escarlata se levantó en las mejillas de Kurt por la muestra de afecto a plena luz del día. "Hey, Jeff, ¿tuviste un buen fin de semana?", Kurt le preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de Jeff y tiraba de él hacia la escuela.

"Estuvo bien, nada comparado al viernes sin embargo". Jeff terminó esta parte particularmente halagadora con un guiño hacia Kurt.

"Honestamente, Jeff, ¿sigues haciéndolo sonrojarse? Vas a teñir permanentemente sus mejillas", se rió Nick, interrumpiendo a la pareja que caminaba junta por el pasillo.

"Ah, Nick, buenos días para ti, mi querido amigo", Jeff echó el brazo con el que no sujetaba a Kurt alrededor de los hombros de Nick mientras hablaba con el moreno.

"Bueno, alguien está feliz, y ¡en un lunes por la mañana! ¿Supongo que la cita ha ido bien?"

Kurt, quién a estas alturas se había acostumbrado tanto a las payasadas de Nick y Jeff, dio un paso al frente. "Todo salió muy bien, gracias Nick, Jeff fue el caballero perfecto". Kurt anunció sonriendo ante el recuerdo y atrayendo su mano y la de Jeff entrelazadas hacia arriba para presionar un beso en los dedos de Jeff.

"¿El caballero perfecto?" La cara de Nick dibujó una expresión con fingida sorpresa, "Estoy orgulloso de ti, hombre". Nick se limpió una imaginaria lágrima de su ojo riendo mientras Jeff lo empujaba.

"Te dejaré saber que me comporté maravillosamente, gracias, y voy a continuar con este comportamiento caballeroso mientras camino con Kurt a clase", dijo Jeff a Nick y Kurt, quien se reía de ellos dos.

"¡No te acostumbres a ello, Kurt!", Nick gritó detrás de ellos sonriendo, mientras se dirigían al final del pasillo lejos de Nick y en dirección a la primera clase de Kurt.

Kurt y Jeff doblaron en la esquina y se detuvieron afuera de la puerta frente a frente. "Te veré en el almuerzo, ¿está bien?", Jeff preguntó.

"Desde luego, te veo después". Kurt se inclinó para darle a Jeff un beso de despedida y luego se dio la vuelta, entrando en su salón de clases.

**888**

Blaine acababa de dejar ir a su penúltima clase del día y estaba esperando por su última clase a la deriva. Realmente quería irse a casa, donde probablemente se revolcaría en un poco más de piedad hacia él mismo, y continuaría odiándose por los acontecimientos de la noche del pasado viernes.

Pero primero necesitaba enseñar a una clase más. La clase que contenía el problema.

Blaine entró en el armario conectado a su salón de clases y agarró las cosas que serían necesarias para la lección. Mientras que el interior del armario, decidió darse unas cuantas palabras de ánimo.

Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era tratar a Kurt normalmente. ¿Y qué si se había imaginado teniendo sexo con él? Kurt no sabía eso, y nunca lo haría. Blaine sólo entraría en el aula, conseguiría la atención de los estudiantes e involucraría a todos, incluyendo a Kurt, en una discusión sobre los puntos más importantes de la literatura Inglesa. Fácil.

Este plan, sin embargo, estuvo arruinado tan pronto como Blaine entró en su salón de clases.

Sus ojos, por su propia cuenta, pasaron automáticamente al escritorio donde Kurt se sentaba, donde Kurt estaba de hecho sentado en ese mismo momento. Estaba con el chico rubio asomándose sobre el escritorio y simplemente retrocediendo después de darse un tierno beso con Kurt quién era el problema.

"¡Sterling! ¿Recuérdame la política de la escuela respecto a las demostraciones públicas de afecto?", Blaine le gritó a Jeff, la ira filtrándose a través de él sabiendo que este muchacho había tenido sus labios sobre los de Kurt.

Jeff se sobresaltó y rápidamente se puso de pie, alejándose de Kurt y sentándose en su asiento. "Um, no puedo hacerlo Señor, lo siento", se disculpó Jeff, alarmado por la cantidad de ira en la voz del Señor Anderson por un simple beso.

"¡Kurt! ¿Te importaría explicarlo tú mismo? ¡Ser nuevo en la escuela no significa que estás excluido de nuestras reglas!", Blaine pudo sentirse perdiéndose a sí mismo y trató de componer su ira repentina.

Kurt, así como todos los estudiantes en la habitación, estaba visiblemente sorprendido por el exabrupto del profesor. Nadie había visto a este hombre enojado y Kurt escuchó a Nick susurrar sutilmente hacia el chico a su lado, "Suena como alguien que no ha recibido ninguna..."

Kurt abrió su boca para disculparse, "Lo siento Señor, um, no volverá a suceder".

Blaine podía escuchar la confusión y alarma en la voz tímida de Kurt e inmediatamente atenuó su ira, dándose cuenta de que había asustado al muchacho. "No dejes que esto ocurra de nuevo", dijo a Kurt con voz tensa, antes de dar a Jeff una mirada dura y recoger una hoja de su escritorio. "Ok, chicos, ¿así que alguien puede explicar por qué creen que Shakespeare tuvo tal impacto en la literatura Inglesa en su tiempo, y continúa siendo estudiado en profundidad en la actualidad?"

Blaine se pasó una mano sobre su rostro y eligió a alguien con la mano levantada.

No escuchó la respuesta, estaba ocupado gritándose en su mente. Blaine realmente necesitaba obtener control sobre sí mismo si iba a estar haciendo esto a través de este año escolar.

**888**

Al día siguiente, se encontraron Kurt y Jeff, junto con Nick, Wes y David, en la biblioteca hablando en voz baja para que el bibliotecario no los echara.

"Así que, de todos modos", Nick habló hacia Wes y David, "Anderson estuvo básicamente demente, parecía estar más enfadado con Jeff sin embargo. Tal vez odia a los rubios. Porque Jeff es como, en realidad, rubio".

"Sí, estoy seguro de que esa es la razón", Jeff espetó, todavía molesto por la conducta del profesor ayer.

"Jeff, cálmate, él probablemente sólo estaba enojado con alguna otra cosa y lo sacó con nosotros", Kurt le dijo, alcanzando su mano a través la mesa y frotando su pie sobre la parte inferior de la pierna de Jeff por debajo de la mesa.

"Sí, probablemente tengas razón", suspiró Jeff, frotando la mano de Kurt con gratitud.

La calma se asentó sobre los jóvenes mientras todos se pusieron a trabajar en la tarea que tenían, David haciendo la tarea del último período tomado, y Nick haciendo la tarea _para_ el último período.

Kurt colocó su pluma hacia abajo después de terminar el párrafo que estaba escribiendo y miró hacia el chico rubio sentado frente a él. Realmente era lindo, y a Kurt le gustaba, pero había algo que faltaba. Tal vez era el lado más físico de una relación, Kurt ni siquiera sabía si en realidad estaban saliendo todavía, pero no quería presionar a Jeff con su falta de experiencia, así que tomando una respiración profunda, corrió su pie lentamente más arriba por la pierna de Jeff.

Jeff dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró interrogativamente hacia Kurt, sonriendo cuando vio la mirada nerviosa pero ansiosa en el rostro de Kurt. Jeff levantó una ceja hacia él y separó sus piernas debajo de la mesa permitiéndole a Kurt un mejor acceso.

Cuando el pie de Kurt llegó por arriba de la rodilla de Jeff, Jeff apartó su silla de la mesa y se puso de pie, "Kurt, creo que dejé algo en mi última clase, ¿puedes venir conmigo y ayudarme?", preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Uh, sí, seguro", respondió Kurt poniéndose de pie y caminando alrededor de la mesa para pararse junto a Jeff. Jeff agarró la mano de Kurt y tiró de él, los dos caminando rápidamente hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

"¡Ja! ¿Ellos honestamente piensan que creemos eso?", David preguntó a los dos chicos que quedaban en la mesa.

"No creo que les importe", dijo Nick, volviendo a su tarea, sonriendo hacia las ahora sillas vacías.

Jeff estaba tirando de Kurt insistentemente por el corredor mirando en cada salón de clases que pasaban, comprobando si estaban ocupados. Una vez que vio una habitación que estaba vacía, abrió la puerta y tiró de Kurt hacia adentro.

Jeff se quedó un poco apartado de Kurt y lo miró interrogativamente, "¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir más lejos?"

Kurt mordió su labio nerviosamente, "Bueno, pensé que lo haríamos... así que..."

Jeff se paró más cerca de Kurt y colocó sus manos a ambos lados del cuello de Kurt, "Por eso me gustas tanto", Jeff susurró, cerrando el espacio y besando a Kurt una vez en los labios.

Jeff se apartó y miró hacia los labios rosados de Kurt, agachándose por otro beso, esta vez más apasionado que el primero. Jeff deslizó su lengua sobre los labios de Kurt y cuando Kurt jadeó ante la sensación, aprovechó la oportunidad para empujar su lengua dentro de la boca de Kurt.

Mientras la lengua de Jeff exploraba el interior de la boca de Kurt, Kurt deslizó sus manos hacia abajo hasta la cintura de Jeff y permitió que el rubio tomara el control.

Kurt no sabía qué pensar de este avance en su relación. Se sentía bien, estar tan cerca de Jeff, y cuando movió tentativamente su lengua para tocar la de Jeff, el fuerte gemido que Jeff dejó escapar hizo que Kurt se sintiera muy satisfecho.

Jeff movió sus manos sobre el cabello de Kurt y comenzó a correr sus dedos a través de los perfectamente estilizados cabellos. Con este nuevo agarre sobre Kurt, caminó lentamente hacia atrás de modo que Kurt quedó presionado contra un escritorio y sus cuerpos estuvieron al ras uno contra el otro.

Mientras Jeff seguía empujando su lengua en la boca de Kurt, abrió sus labios ligeramente hacia Kurt y OH, ok, así que Jeff estaba duro. Kurt se dio cuenta de que podría salir ligeramente fuera de sus límites, aquí, mientras Jeff seguía frotándose contra el muslo de Kurt y gemía en voz alta mientras continuaba su asalto contra su boca.

**888**

El segundo período del día de Blaine lo encontró estando en su salón con una clase libre.

Tendría que haber estado haciendo algunas calificaciones, pero la verdad era que acababa de hablar por teléfono con su madre.

Siendo la mujer que sabía que era lo mejor en su vida, fue obvio para ella que algo estaba mal con su hijo menor. Pero Blaine la había convencido de que todo estaba bien, no podía decirle que se sentía un pedazo de basura hoy porque se había imaginado follando a uno de sus estudiantes.

Eso no sería de su agrado.

Después de colgar su teléfono, se sentó en silencio antes de suspirar y jalar una pila de ensayos hacia él para embarcarse en calificar los documentos.

Al menos él se sentó en silencio hasta que su concentración fue rota por un fuerte gemido.

La cabeza de Blaine se levantó ante el ruido. Él conocía ese ruido. Él regularmente hacía y provocaba aquel ruido.

Escuchando el sonido otra vez, se dio cuenta de que provenía de la habitación contigua a la suya, y se levantó para investigar.

Blaine miró a través del cristal de la puerta y dentro del cuarto, aunque no pudo ver nada alrededor por la estantería en la pared.

Abriendo la puerta suavemente, se asomó dentro de la habitación.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre un espectáculo que provocó que la ira se difundiera a través de su cuerpo como la pólvora.

"¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?" Gritó hacia los muchachos presionados uno contra el otro.

Ante el sonido de la voz del profesor, Jeff y Kurt se separaron, ambos luciendo rojos de la cara y jadeando pesadamente. Ninguno de los chicos podía hablar, Jeff porque estaba tratando rápidamente de deshacerse del bulto en sus pantalones, y Kurt porque se sentía completamente avergonzado por haber sido sorprendido besuqueándose en un aula vacía.

"¡Esta es la segunda ocasión en dos días!", Blaine sabía que probablemente estaba exagerando, pero la visión de Kurt causándole placer a alguien más fue suficiente para hacerle querer encerrarlo en un armario y mantenerlo allí. "Esto es inaceptable. ¡Sterling, vete de aquí, no quiero verte cerca de Kurt de nuevo!"

Jeff dio un paso adelante ligeramente, con ganas de dejar la habitación lo más rápidamente posible y alejarse del profesor enfurecido. Se preguntó por qué el hombre había estado tan irritable últimamente, pero un vistazo a la mirada que estaba recibiendo fue suficiente para hacerle callar y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Kurt y Blaine se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en el salón de clases. "Te veré después de la escuela para detención. Mi salón". Blaine estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación cuando Kurt tomó la palabra.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que yo consigo una detención y Jeff no? ¡No sé si se ha dado cuenta, Señor, pero los dos estábamos besuqueándonos!", Kurt estaba furioso, estaba harto de ser tratado mal por el profesor. "¡Y tengo práctica Warbler después de la escuela!"

"Bueno, supongo que te la perderás entonces, ¿no es así?", Blaine sabía que se estaba pasando, pero no pudo contenerse. Imposible que lo hiciera, quería a Kurt para sí mismo. Y si hacer que Kurt se perdiera la práctica Warbler significaba que pasara menos tiempo con Sterling... entonces eso era sólo una ventaja añadida. "No llegues tarde". Blaine le dijo a Kurt, dando vuelta en el lugar y saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

**888**

**N/A: Así que yo iba a entrar en detalles acerca de algo que he estudiado en Inglés para la lección, pero luego me di cuenta de que a nadie le importaría. Así que utilicé el tema de Shakespeare :D ¡Gracias por todos los comentarios! ¡Ustedes me alegran el día :) ¡Klaine estará con nosotros pronto!**

N/T: Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!


	6. Chapter 6

**Autor: **_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Candy Criss, Asha Bojorges, DarrenCEsp, Isis, Anne, Kodrame SM, Mary de Hobbit, majo lupin, ValeAsencio **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Lo siento por no actualizar ayer por la noche. Iba a intentar mantener un capítulo por día, de tal manera que esta historia estuviera terminada antes de irme de vacaciones... Eso parece bastante improbable ahora :( A menos que ponga a trabajar mi trasero y pueda darles un par de capítulos al día de vez en cuando. Ya veremos. Este capítulo se siente un poco agitado, pero es importante :) Lo siento por los errores... Ahora, ¿quién está listo para la detención? :D**

**888**

**Capítulo VI.**

Los Warblers se sentaron alrededor de su usual mesa del almuerzo en la cafetería discutiendo el reciente cambio en la conducta del Sr. Anderson, y el castigo resultante de Kurt.

"Es muy raro que de repente los odie", comenzó Wes, mirando los rostros abatidos de Kurt y Jeff, "Quiero decir, él solía ser genial. Cuando lo tuve el año pasado, realmente tuvimos un debate completo sobre la liga de fútbol a mitad de una lección. Echo de menos aquellos tiempos. Mi profesor de Inglés de este año es una perra absoluta". Wes suspiró, recordando sobre el tener a un profesor que en realidad sabía cosas relevantes para la presente década.

"Sí, bueno, ¿qué con lo nuestro?", Jeff respondió, claramente molesto por el cariño de Wes para el hombre. "No puedo creer que nos interrumpiera..."

Kurt levantó la vista hacia el rubio con enojo, "En serio Jeff, ¿es por eso por lo que estás molesto? ¿Por qué no... terminaste?"

"¿Qué, no Kurt... yo sólo... no entiendo por qué él está tan en contra nuestra". A pesar de esta negación, Jeff se veía un poco culpable sobre su aparente primer pensamiento.

Los anteriores temores de Kurt una vez más comenzaron a causarle problemas; se mordió sus labios y preguntó a sus amigos, "No creen que él… odia... a los gay... ¿verdad?"

Todos los chicos en la mesa miraron a Kurt, quien estaba sentado presionándose su labio inferior con los dientes. Se veía tan inocente y frágil como lo había estado la primera vez que llegó a Dalton.

David pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt y le aseguró, "Estoy seguro de que no es eso, Kurt. Ellos no lo dejarían enseñar aquí si lo hiciera. De todos modos, esta es una escuela llena de chicos, ¿por qué incluso él enseñaría aquí si fuera homofóbico? No, debe de haber otra explicación, estoy seguro".

Kurt descansó su cabeza en el hombro de David y suspiró, agradecido por el apoyo. A pesar de que una voz en su cabeza le decía que debería estar apoyándose en el hombro del rubio, que actualmente estaba explicando algo cómo "Sólo porque Anderson no está contento con su solitaria vida, no quiere decir que puede ir por ahí arruinando la mía".

Kurt levantó su cabeza de regreso y empujó su silla lejos de la mesa, "Gracias chicos, sólo voy a... caminar por un rato".

Los Warblers vieron a un abatido Kurt salir de la cafetería. Nick fue el primero en hablar, "Jeff, ¿vas a seguir a Kurt? Probablemente necesita a alguien en este momento..."

Jeff siguió comiendo su hamburguesa, "Nah, apuesto a que quiere estar solo por un rato".

Kurt vagó por la biblioteca, en donde sacó la copia más reciente de la revista Vogue de su bolso y se puso cómodo en uno de los asientos de la esquina. Se quedó allí durante el resto del almuerzo, tratando de olvidarse de su 'novio' de cabello rubio y de su profesor con ojos color avellana.

Pero, por primera vez, Vogue no estaba ayudando.

**888**

Kurt estaba sentado en su silla en la clase de Inglés, deliberadamente mirando por la ventana, negándose a ver ya fuera al chico o al hombre que lo habían enfurecido.

Jeff entró en la habitación y trató de besar a Kurt a modo de saludo, Kurt, sin embargo, simplemente giró su cabeza alejándola del rubio y dejándolo mirando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Blaine, quien había estado observando este intercambio desde su lugar al frente de la clase, sintió una ráfaga de felicidad al ver a Kurt rechazar las atenciones del chico más alto.

Sin embargo, este sentimiento de alegría fue prontamente pisoteado cuando Kurt le lanzó una mirada llena de dagas desde su asiento en el salón de clases.

La clase pasó de una forma similar. Él sonreía para sí mismo cuando Kurt ignoraba los intentos de Jeff para hablar con él, y luego fruncía el ceño cuando recibía una respuesta similar.

Los esfuerzos de Blaine por incluirlo en la clase fueron inútiles, recibiendo sólo "sí" o "no" como respuestas del chico.

La campana sonó y la clase comenzó a guardar apresuradamente sus cosas, con ganas de salir del plantel escolar lo más rápido posible.

"¡Recuerden que quiero sus borradores de los ensayos a finales de la semana!", Blaine gritó por encima del ruido de los estudiantes saliendo.

El ruido lentamente se apagó y una incómoda tensión surgió en la habitación.

Una vez que toda la clase se hubo ido, Kurt miró hacia el profesor que seguía sentado en su escritorio.

Blaine estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando fijamente por la ventana, aún con la imagen de Kurt y Jeff en su mente. Levantó la vista hacia Kurt con una mezcla de emociones en su rostro. Se sentía mal por castigar a Kurt, pero luego se acordó de la visión de las manos de otra persona corriendo a través de su cabello y haciéndolo gemir, provocándole otra oleada de celos.

Después de diez minutos en silencio, Kurt se decidió a hablar. "¿Por qué estoy aquí? Jeff no está aquí. ¿Por qué sólo me está castigando a mí?", su voz era miserable.

Blaine levantó sus ojos hacia Kurt, y Kurt no comprendió la mirada en sus ojos... ¿eso era culpa?

Cuando su maestro no respondió, Kurt se puso furioso. "Mire, sé que ha leído mi archivo, todos lo hicieron, y cada uno de mis profesores ha sido nada más que un apoyo. Excepto usted. ¡Sólo porque es un homofóbico prejuicioso no significa que pueda tratarme como una mierda!"

Blaine se sobresaltó, y su siguiente comentario llegó sin pensarlo, "¿Qué? ¡Kurt, no! ¡Soy gay!"

Ante esta confesión, Blaine llegó a ser bien consciente de que se había salido del habitual tema de conversación entre profesor y estudiante.

Kurt estaba confundido, "Espere... ¿qué?".

Blaine parecía derrotado, "No soy un homofóbico, Kurt, sino todo lo contrario. Soy gay".

La ira que Kurt estaba sintiendo se desinfló y su boca se acomodó en forma de un 'oh', aunque ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Después de un momento de silencio, cautelosamente le preguntó, "Entonces, ¿por qué me odia?".

Blaine lució físicamente dolido ante esa pregunta, sus cejas frunciéndose y sus expresivos ojos brillando con culpa. "Yo no te odio Kurt, yo sólo...", se fue apagando. No era que no pudiera encontrar las palabras, sería demasiado fácil decirle a Kurt cómo se sentía, simplemente era que esas palabras no estaban permitidas.

Kurt vio que no iba a obtener una respuesta de su maestro y volvió a hablar. "¿Quiere conocer mis primeros días aquí? Me ha ido bien en todas mis clases, excepto en ésta. Hice un montón de amigos a los que les gusté por ser quién era, darían la cara por mí si lo necesitara, fui invitado a unirme a los Warblers, que por cierto usted está haciendo que me los pierda".

El argumento de Kurt había dejado a Blaine sintiéndose cada vez peor, hasta el último punto, que en realidad lo hacía sentirse bastante feliz al respecto.

Kurt, sin embargo, no había terminado y continuó con su discurso. "Todas estas grandes cosas estaban sucediéndome, y decidí que usar este horrible uniforme todos los días valdría la pena, porque no había sido empujado contra una pared o un casillero, y no había sido llamado maricón o hada. Y entonces llego a Inglés y usted lo arruina".

Al final de su discurso, el corazón de Blaine dolía por Kurt. Él sabía todo sobre el acoso escolar, sobre el tormento por sólo estar siendo tú. Blaine se sintió aún más culpable por hacer que Kurt pensara que él sería una parte de este dolor.

Estaba a punto de disculparse por todo, pero se detuvo cuando Kurt volvió a hablar.

"Pensé que usted iba a ser ese sexy y joven profesor que se-", Kurt se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"... ¿Crees que soy sexy?", una sonrisa jugó sobre la esquina de los labios de Blaine.

El rostro de Kurt se volvió de un rojo brillante y se apresuró a sacar algunas palabras, "¿Puedo irme ahora?", dijo poniéndose de pie, "No es como si estuviera haciendo algo", Kurt estaba tejiendo su camino a través de los escritorios, "Adiós, Señor", dijo rápidamente antes de salir de la habitación y azotar la puerta tras él.

Blaine lo había visto salir con una sonrisa en su rostro y una sensación de petulante alegría.

"Él piensa que soy sexy".

**888**

Blaine suspiró mientras salía hacia el estacionamiento preparándose para hacer su compra semanal, por mucho, su cosa menos favorita sobre la vida como un adulto.

Iba empujando su carrito sin pensar, arriba y abajo por los pasillos, llenándolo con cosas que necesitaría para la semana, y complaciéndose de vez en cuando. Puede que fuera un hombre hecho y derecho, pero bueno, amaba los Red Vines. (1)

Estaba en la sección de panadería, abasteciéndose de pan cuando una voz detrás de él gritó su nombre, "¡Blaine!".

Blaine se dio la vuelta y fue saludado por la visión de una de sus anteriores conquistas. Maldita sea, Blaine odiaba cuando esto sucedía.

"Oh... hey", respondió Blaine a medias.

"¡Fantástico el verte aquí!", ok, así que este hombre era realmente entusiasta, pensó Blaine, "¿Quisieras tal vez... quedar otra vez?".

Esa era la última cosa en la mente de Blaine.

Sí, bueno, si hubiera sido antes habría estado encantado de quedar con alguien todo el tiempo para tratar de sacar a Kurt de su mente. Pero eso había fracasado un tanto cuando empezó a fingir que se follaba a Kurt. Y eso fue antes de que Kurt admitiera que pensaba que Blaine era sexy. Blaine sonrió ante el recuerdo.

"Um, en realidad, no puedo en este momento". Ok, así que ahí estaba una pequeña mentira, pero él no estaba interesado en este hombre. Sí, era atractivo, pero Blaine no quería conformarse con sólo atractivo nunca más.

"Oh, ya veo, entonces ¿estás ocupado?" El hombre... ¿Mark? en realidad parecía bastante feliz por Blaine mientras hacía la pregunta con una amplia sonrisa.

Blaine pensó que sería más fácil mentir, "Sí, lo estoy".

Es posible que así sea.

Pero él sólo quería estar ocupado con Kurt.

**888**

**N/A: Adoro absolutamente a todos los lectores, las alertas y los favoritos de esta loca historia mía :D Y sus comentarios, bueno, me hacen sentir mejor :) 3**

**P.D. Definitivamente no creo que el uniforme de Dalton sea horrible. Amo el blazer. ;)**

N/T: Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

¡Yo también amo el blazer!

1. Es una marca de caramelos de regaliz rojo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor: **_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Dany de Criss, Adriana11, Candy Criss, ValeAsencio, Mary de Hobbit, LoversByHaters, purebloodprincess-laufeyson, Anne, DarrenCEsp, Isis **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: ****Mírenme. Dos capítulos en un día. *baila* Tengo la sensación de que les podría gustar este capítulo. A menos de que sean un fan de Jeff, en cuyo caso, sólo puedo pedir disculpas. Disfruten :)**

**888**

**Capítulo VII.**

En el poco tiempo de Kurt en Dalton, había oído hablar mucho sobre las famosas fiestas en casa de Wes. No sabía si debía estar preocupado o emocionado; su última experiencia borracho no había terminado bien para él o la señorita Pillsbury.

Así que fue con mucha inquietud que Kurt llegó a la casa de Wes, con Jeff, quien abrió la puerta del auto para él, ofreciéndole una sonrisa y su mano para ayudarle a salir.

Desde que fueron atrapados juntos a principios de la semana, y la subsiguiente falta de atención de Jeff para Kurt, él había realmente tratado de mostrar más interés por el chico. Aunque las cosas parecían haber cambiado entre Kurt y el Señor Anderson, Kurt ya no estaba enfadado, sólo se sonrojaba mucho más cuando estaba cerca del profesor.

Jeff había preguntado sobre este cambio, pero Kurt sólo le dijo que no creía que el Señor Anderson tuviera un problema con ellos y no dijo nada más sobre el asunto.

"Gracias por conducir Jeff, no tenías que hacerlo". Kurt agradeció al rubio que estaba cerrando el auto sobre su hombro y tirando de Kurt hacia la puerta principal.

"Está bien, Kurt. Puedes pasar un buen rato esta noche, voy a ser el conductor designado", dijo con un gesto burlón y una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió ante las payasadas de Jeff y tocó el timbre de la puerta.

Wes abrió la puerta y saludó a los dos chicos con más entusiasmo de lo habitual. "¡HOLA CHICOS!". Las palabras de Wes estaban ligeramente arrastradas y parecía estar colgando de la manija de la puerta.

"Wow, Wes, comenzaste temprano, ¿huh?", Kurt le preguntó riéndose entre dientes y tratando de hacer palanca sobre las manos de Wes para que soltara la manija y ellos pudieran entrar en la casa.

Kurt justo se había unido a Wes cuando una chica que lo había estado observando se levantó y regresó con Jeff que estaba sosteniendo dos vasos de papel. "Aquí tienes", Jeff entregó un vaso a Kurt y le dio un beso en la mejilla, "¡Es refresco, no te preocupes!"

Jeff cruzó la habitación para saludar a Nick que ya se veía borracho y estaba pegado a una linda chica por los labios y no parecía dispuesto a dejar de besar a la pequeña morena.

Kurt rió un poco hacia Nick y después se movieron a través de la masa de cuerpos que estaban reunidos en la sala de Wes, tomando otro vaso mientras era apretado entre las personas.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas desde que habían llegado y Kurt se sentía un poco delirante. Estaba bailando con algunas chicas de la escuela hermana de Dalton y se estaba perdiendo en la música.

El contrabajo de los altavoces estaba vibrando a través de su cuerpo y balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música con un vaso de vodka en una mano y sosteniendo la mano de alguien más con la otra.

Kurt cerró sus ojos y se permitió apreciar ese sentimiento, justo cuando una canción se desvanecía comenzaba otra, "¡OH, MI DIOS, ME ENCANTA ESTA CANCIÓN!", Kurt gritó a nadie particularmente cerca de él y comenzó entusiastamente a sacudir sus caderas con el ritmo.

"_If you wanna get with me there's some things you gotta know"_, (1)

Kurt estaba buscando alrededor de la habitación tratando de encontrar a Jeff, quería bailar con él, y no lo había visto desde que llegaron.

"_I like my beats fast and my bass down low"_,

Kurt empezó a moverse a través de los cuerpos danzantes, consiguiendo desviarse unas cuantas veces cuando varias manos lo agarraron para bailar.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta de la sala y miró hacia el pasillo, en busca de la cabeza rubia que significaría ser Jeff. Se balanceaba ligeramente debido a los efectos del alcohol y estuvo agradecido cuando una mano descansó sobre su brazo.

Se giró para ver a la misma persona que había estado buscando. "Hey, bebé...", Jeff habló arrastrando las palabras, inclinándose para besar torpemente a Kurt.

"Jeff, estuviste... bebi-... ¿has estado bebiendo?", Kurt trató de hablar coherentemente a Jeff, pero su mente y su boca no parecían estar trabajando juntas.

"Sólo lo he hecho un poquito, Kurtie", replicó Jeff, empezando a besar lentamente y hacia abajo el cuello de Kurt.

"Está bien entonces", suspiró Kurt, en el fondo sabía que Jeff había bebido mucho, pero lo que Jeff le estaba haciendo se sentía realmente muy bien y no quería interrumpirlo.

"¿Quieres buscar algún lugar privado?", Jeff le preguntó con voz ronca, tirando de la mano de Kurt y llevándolo a través de la multitud.

"Si, eso suena bien...", Kurt respondió con inocencia infantil, dejándose ser arrastrado por Jeff.

Jeff mantuvo un brazo firme sobre Kurt y lo empujó escaleras arriba, aunque la tarea no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos chicos intoxicados.

Una vez que llegaron a la parte superior de las escaleras, Jeff comenzó a buscar a través de todas las puertas tratando de encontrar una habitación vacía. "Wow, esta es una casa reaaalmente grande, Jeffy", la cabeza de Kurt estaba colgando de un lado a otro mientras miraba hacia el techo y dentro de las puertas que abría Jeff. "¡Jeff, mira! ¡Es Nick y esa chica!", Kurt dijo emocionado cuando vio las caras familiares.

"Lo sé Kurt, pero queremos nuestra- nuestra propia habitación, no es-", Jeff luchaba por conseguir que la oración saliera completa y parecía estar trabajando muy duro para que tuviera sentido. "¡Ajá!", Jeff exclamó cuando encontró una habitación vacía.

Jeff jaló a Kurt dentro y los chicos tropezaron uno alrededor del otro hasta la cama. Jeff empujó a Kurt hacia abajo y gateó hasta encontrarlo con un ardiente beso. "Mmmm, Kurt, sabes bien...".

Ante esta declaración, Kurt frunció el ceño dentro el beso, "Jeff, tú sabes a cerveza. Jeff, no se supone que tengas sabor a cerveza... se suponía que no beberías en absoluto...".

Jeff estaba ocupado besando el cuello de Kurt y deshaciendo los botones superiores de su camisa, "Está bien Kurt, sólo relájate".

El alcohol estaba perdiendo su efecto sobre Kurt y estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo con las acciones de Jeff. "Espera... Jeff... no sé, acerca de esto...".

"Kurt, detente, sólo tienes que disfrutarlo".

Kurt se estremeció por el tono áspero en la voz de Jeff y levantó su rostro cuando Jeff interpuso su cara frente a la de Kurt.

"Dios, Kurt, podría besarte por siempre...", Jeff forzó sus labios contra los de Kurt y simultáneamente movió sus manos hacia abajo hasta los pantalones del castaño.

"¡No, Jeff!", la protesta de Kurt fue cortada cuando Jeff metió su lengua en la boca de Kurt y gimió dentro de su boca.

Kurt podía sentir las manos de Jeff en su cremallera y se sintió paralizado mientras oía como el cierre era bajado. Las manos de Jeff se trasladaron a la parte superior de los jeans de Kurt y empezó a tirar de ellos hacia abajo.

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Kurt ante los avances no deseados de Jeff y se obligó a moverse. En un instante de fortaleza, empujó las manos de Jeff de encima de él y observó como Jeff caía por un lado de la cama.

Kurt se apresuró a subir su cremallera y huyó de la habitación con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Corrió escaleras abajo y llegó hasta la puerta tratando de deshacerse del sabor en su boca.

Cuando salió de la casa y respiró el aire frío, escupió sobre la hierba.

Kurt tambaleó su camino bajando el sendero de la casa y se detuvo a la orilla de la carretera.

Se sentó en la acera y descansó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer en cascada por su cara.

**888**

Blaine no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo.

Esto no era normal para él en una noche de viernes, pero allí estaba, sentado solo en su apartamento pasando a través de los canales.

Había ordenado comida para llevar, puso una película y tenía una copa. Pero eso no estaba ayudando y se estaba empezando a poner inquieto.

Miró hacia el reloj y leyó la 01:00am, en este punto, Blaine debería estar cansado. Normalmente lo estaría, pero eso era porque normalmente ya hubiera sucumbido al cansancio post-orgásmico a estas alturas.

No había nada que hacer ahí, así que cogió las llaves de su auto y salió de su edificio de apartamentos.

Blaine estuvo conduciendo sin sentido por la carretera, tomando vueltas al azar y viendo dónde terminaban.

Ya había pasado por un Walmart de 24 horas y recorrido el lugar, pero no había nada interesante allí, así que se había dado por vencido.

Blaine estaba de vuelta en la conducción y cuando tomó un giro hacia la izquierda, comenzó a escuchar estruendosa música viniendo de una de las enormes casas que se alineaban sobre esa calle.

Blaine recordó sus años de universidad, donde había asistido a más de una fiesta. A pesar de esto, sólo fue llevado hasta los recuerdos amargos sobre mantenerse fiel a Jeremiah, así que detuvo sus pensamientos justo ahí.

A medida que Blaine conducía más lejos por la calle, la música se hacía más fuerte y mientras miraba por la ventana del auto pudo ver de qué casa provenía el ruido, con las luces brillando de todas las habitaciones.

Blaine estaba conduciendo lentamente por el camino, sin darse cuenta mirando fijamente hacia la casa hasta que quedó paralelo a ella, pudo ver que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y siguió el camino hacia abajo de nuevo hacia la carretera. Cuando su corazón se detuvo.

Blaine podría reconocer esa cabellera en cualquier sitio, incluso en su actual posición mirando hacia abajo sobre el suelo.

Blaine estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de su auto y correr para sostener al chico, pero si se trataba de una fiesta de estudiantes entonces alguien que era profesor no podía ser visto ayudándolo. Rápidamente rodó la ventana hacia abajo y pronunció hacia el aire fresco de la noche, "¿Kurt?"

La cabeza de Kurt se levantó ante la voz familiar y Blaine se detuvo en la apariencia de Kurt. Rastros de lágrimas manchado su habitualmente perfecto rostro y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, aunque ligeramente fuera de foco.

"Señor Anderson... ¿es usted?"

"Kurt, ¿has estado bebiendo? ¿Estás bien?"

"No realmente", Kurt suspiró tratando de levantarse y tambaleándose en el lugar hasta que finalmente logró quedarse allí, "Jeff estuvo horrible, Señor Anderson, tenía que huir de él".

Blaine se llenó de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chico rubio a herir Kurt de esa forma? Kurt era perfecto, ¿cómo podría alguien atreverse a ser cruel con él? "Kurt, entra en el auto".

Blaine sabía que esto era, sin duda, un movimiento muy estúpido, pero no iba a dejar a Kurt a un lado del camino, borracho y traumatizado después de pasar por lo que fuera que _Sterling_ le hubiera hecho pasar.

Kurt tropezó su camino hasta el lado del pasajero, tanteando su camino alrededor del auto.

Tan pronto como Kurt estuvo dentro del auto, Blaine se alejó de la calle, con ganas de estar lo más lejos de la casa con la fiesta lo más rápidamente posible.

"Kurt, ¿puedes decirme dónde vives?", Blaine estaba hablando claramente, esperando que Kurt pudiera recordar el camino.

Afortunadamente, Kurt fue capaz de decirle a Blaine la dirección y después de un largo y tranquilo viaje, llegaron frente a la casa de Kurt.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. "Gracias por traerme a casa, Señor Anderson", Kurt dijo en voz baja alcanzando la puerta.

"Espera, Kurt", Blaine extendió su mano para coger la de Kurt y detenerlo antes de que abriera la puerta, tirando de Kurt de nuevo hacia él, "¿Qué te hizo Jeff?"

Kurt se volvió muy consciente del hecho de que su maestro estaba sosteniendo su mano, "Él sólo... nos estábamos besando, y luego estábamos en una cama...". La mano de Blaine que no sujetaba la de Kurt se apretó en un puño, "y luego trató de...", Kurt se fue apagando mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro.

"Shhh", dijo Blaine, frotando círculos sobre la mano de Kurt con su pulgar. Él se rompió, se sentía tan mal, sólo deseaba tanto jalar a Kurt y sostenlo cerca, frotar sus manos en la espalda de Kurt y susurrar palabras dulces en su oído. Pero eso sería todo, las cosas cambiarían para siempre si él hacía eso, y Blaine no pensaba que fuera a ser capaz de dejar a Kurt si lo hacía sólo una vez.

Blaine miró hacia Kurt, quien estaba tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro, y tomó su decisión.

Soltando la mano de Kurt, extendió ambas manos y las dejó descansar a cada lado del rostro del menor.

Kurt se vio sorprendido por la acción y sintió las manos de su maestro limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Su corazón estaba revoloteando ante el toque y su aliento quedó enganchado por su proximidad. "¿Qué está haciendo?", Kurt susurró, sabiendo que eso estaba mal, pero no obstante sintiéndose especial por la forma en que el Señor Anderson le estaba mirando.

"Kurt no deberías haber tenido que pasar por eso, pero está bien ahora, él no está aquí, puedes respirar".

El rostro de Blaine estaba acercándose a Kurt mientras le hablaba y el aire alrededor de ellos se sentía eléctrico. La piel de Kurt estaba ardiendo donde las manos del Señor Anderson seguían sosteniendo su rostro y él no podía hacer nada más que mirar dentro de los orbes color avellana que tenía a centímetros de distancia.

"Está bien", susurró Blaine por última vez antes de tocar sus labios contra los de Kurt y cerrar sus ojos.

Los labios de Kurt hormiguearon ante el gentil toque y agarró el cabello de su maestro con sus manos manteniéndolo justo en frente de él.

Blaine se retiró después de tan simple beso y observó los ojos de Kurt en busca de alguna señal para detenerse. Todo lo que vio fue lujuria, absoluta lujuria, y esto, combinado con el sentimiento de las manos de Kurt en su cabello, fue todo lo que necesitó para jalar el rostro de Kurt cerca del suyo y besarlo con toda la pasión acumulada que se había formado desde que conoció al chico.

Kurt pasó sus manos por la parte posterior del cuello del Señor Anderson desesperadamente tratando de mantenerlo cerca. El beso era todo pasión; dientes y lenguas luchando por dominar. Kurt comenzó a quedarse sin aire y se apartó necesariamente jadeando fuertemente y descansando su frente sobre la del hombre mayor. "Wow", susurró, tocando los labios del maestro con los suyos mientras hablaba.

"Wow", repitió Blaine, acariciando el cabello de Kurt con sus dedos.

Después de unos minutos de besos suaves y toques gentiles, Kurt se apartó de Blaine, "Debería entrar, es tarde, mi papá podría preocuparse".

Blaine frunció el ceño y de mala gana soltó a Kurt, quedándose sólo con una mano sobre la suya.

"Supongo que te veré el lunes", susurró Kurt, mirando de vuelta hacia Blaine mientras abría la puerta.

"Supongo que lo harás", Blaine respondió plantando un último beso sobre los dedos de Kurt y suspirando cuando perdió el toque del chico que hacía que su corazón aleteara.

**888**

**N/A: Nawwww :D ¿Quién está feliz? ¡Yo lo estoy! Ahora puedo escribir algo de felicidad Klaine. ¡Que rápidamente se convertirá en obscenidades Klaine! Y no hay nada mejor que las obscenidades Klaine ;D Si has llegado hasta aquí, enhorabuena. Espero que esto haya sido bueno :) La canción no es mía, es de Dev :)**

N/T: ¿Alguien esperaba una escena en un auto? Jajajaja, tal vez esta no fue _esa_ escena que tanto hemos estado añorando pero se acerca.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad que los adoro y me hacen el día!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

1. La canción es Bass Down Low ft. Dev- The Cataracs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Autor: **_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Adriana11, ValeAsencio, purebloodprincess-laufeyson, DarrenCEsp, Hechizera, Dany de Criss, Anne, Kodrame SM, ElaAnderiss, na0migleek, Gabriela C, Isis, caroCrissColfer **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: ****No pude subir el capítulo ayer por la noche porque estaba en LA FUNCIÓN DE MEDIA NOCHE DE HARRY POTTER, ARRRGHHH. Me reí, lloré y ahora me siento deprimida. Ahora depende de Klaine el sacarme de esta depresión inducida por Harry Potter. Sí, lo sé, es muy improbable que Kurt quiera saltar directamente a una relación con Blaine después de todo el asunto de Jeff. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para negarles, gente maravillosa, algo de amor Klaine? Disculpas por los errores, son las 4am.**

**888**

**Capítulo VIII.**

Kurt abrió un ojo y miró la brillante luz que entraba por su ventana. Tan pronto como los ojos de Kurt se enfocaron en su dormitorio, gimió y se hundió bajo las sábanas.

Su cabeza palpitaba, su boca se sentía pastosa y su estómago estaba revuelto. Kurt pasó por la clásica rutina, declarando que nunca volvería a beber y luego hundiendo su cabeza aún más profundamente en su almohada.

La fiesta en la casa de Wes, realmente, había superado las expectativas de Kurt. No podía recordar nada claramente, excepto su llegada. Existían flashes en su memoria, se acordó de alguien oprimiéndose contra él y del olor y el sudor de los adolescentes y el alcohol.

Kurt movió sus manos de debajo de las mantas para frotarse sus ojos y notó los puños de la camisa que tenía puesta la noche anterior. Mirando bajo la manta en su cuerpo vio que todavía estaba vestido exactamente con la misma ropa que ayer. Wow, pensó Kurt, debió de haber estado muy borracho si sacrificó su rutina de hidratación por dormir.

Kurt notó que los costados de su camisa no estaban dentro de sus pantalones y escudriñó su camisa con curiosidad.

¿Por qué mis botones no coinciden..?, se preguntó.

Un recuerdo pasó por la mente de Kurt de estar acostado sobre una cama, similar a como estaba ahora, sólo que en el recuerdo había alguien arrodillado sobre Kurt deshaciendo sus botones uno a uno.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de par en par y buscó en su mente por más.

Recordó las mismas manos bajando su cremallera y colocando besos húmedos bajando por su cuello, y Kurt se escuchó a sí mismo decir dos palabras, "¡No, Jeff!".

Kurt se sentó en la cama y lamentó la decisión inmediatamente, no supo si fue por los tragos que bebió la noche anterior o por el recuerdo de Jeff, pero su estómago se revolvió y corrió al baño a vaciarlo.

Kurt se inclinó hacia atrás del inodoro y jaló la cadena, presionando su frente contra la fría superficie de la repisa del baño y sintiendo una lágrima correr por su rostro.

Sabía que había empujado lejos a Jeff, que nada había ocurrido en realidad, pero Kurt todavía se sentía enfermo. Le había gustado Jeff. Jeff había sido bueno con él y le había mostrado que el estar en una relación gay no significaba que tuvieran que ser despreciados. Pero, aparentemente, el alcohol convertía a Jeff en un agresor, y Kurt no sentía nada hacia el chico más que traición.

Kurt escuchó un golpe en la puerta y miró hacia arriba para ver a Finn alrededor, mirando la puerta. "Hey, hombre, ¿estás bien? ¡Supongo que tuviste una buena noche!", Finn se rió al ver a Kurt luciendo un poquito peor por lo que traía puesto.

Kurt cerró sus ojos y trató de componer su rostro, no queriendo entrar en detalles sobre lo ocurrido. "Sí, uh, en realidad no puedo recordar mucho de eso...", Kurt mintió con una leve sonrisa. Al parecer fue suficiente para engañar a Finn y él salió del baño declarando que le dejaría saber a Carole que estaba despierto.

Kurt se levantó lentamente, sin querer agitar aún más a su estómago y se miró en el espejo. Se echó agua fría en su cara para deshacerse de los rastros de las lágrimas en su rostro y empujó su cabello fuera de su cara.

Cuando Kurt entró en la cocina, Carole le sonrió con complicidad, antes de presentarse frente a él con un plato de desayuno y un vaso de agua.

Burt entró en la cocina y palmeó a Kurt en la espalda. "Un poco tarde para ti, ¿no es así, Kurt? ¡Normalmente estás despierto y fuera de la casa para esta hora!".

Kurt trató de pensar en algo rápidamente para detener a su papá de empezar a sospechar, "Sí, supongo, no me siento bien", respondió Kurt, sabiendo que su apariencia respaldaría esa mentira.

"¿Algo grave, chico?", Burt frunció el ceño hacia Kurt y miró a Carole buscando apoyo.

"No, voy a estar bien, creo que sólo voy a descansar durante un rato".

"De acuerdo, tengo que irme al taller, los veré a todos más tarde. Cuídate, Kurt", dijo Burt a su familia, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Carole y saliendo de la casa.

Kurt dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y miró a Carole, quien miraba a Kurt con una sonrisa, "¿Buena noche? En realidad no, no quiero detalles", Carole se rió entre dientes, "Tómate estas, cariño".

Kurt miró lo que Carole había dejado al lado de su cabeza sobre la mesa y tomó las aspirinas con un enorme trago de agua.

Kurt realmente era muy afortunado por tener a su madrastra.

**888**

Kurt fue capaz de evitar a Jeff en todo el día, pero eso estaba a punto de terminar cuando llegó a Inglés.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo para llegar a la clase y se congeló cuando escuchó al muchacho, que había estado evitando, gritar su nombre por el pasillo. "¡Kurt! ¡Espera!".

Kurt no sabía si podría lidiar con esto. Contempló salir corriendo; si no fuera porque le había llevado media hora el conseguir, realmente, salir de su cama esta mañana sabiendo que este momento tenía que llegar.

Sin embargo, la decisión fue tomada por él cuando un brazo alcanzó su hombro para darle la vuelta.

Kurt se apartó del contacto y dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de Jeff y manteniendo una buena distancia entre los dos.

"Kurt, lo siento mucho. Yo…", Jeff se quedó callado sin saber qué decir.

Kurt miró al muchacho que lucía genuinamente alterado y suspiró.

"Jeff, no puedo perdonarte por lo que hiciste. Te dije que te detuvieras y no lo hiciste. Sólo porque estabas borracho, lo que por cierto no debía de haber pasado, no hace ninguna diferencia. Yo confié en ti, Jeff, y rompiste esa confianza".

"Kurt, lo sé. Dios, lo siento. Yo sólo, no lo sé, me odio por haberte hecho eso. No espero que me perdones, pero me gustaría si pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos".

"¡Jeff! ¡No puedes pedirme eso! ¡No después de que tú-", Kurt se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que estaba gritando en medio del pasillo. Bajó su voz, "Jeff, no puedes decirme eso después de que me forzaste. No te habrías detenido si yo no te hubiera empujado lejos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera hecho eso?", Kurt miró a Jeff, "Sea lo que sea que teníamos, se acabó".

Con eso, Kurt se alejó y entró en la clase de Inglés, mirando hacia arriba después de tomar su asiento para ver a Jeff arrastrándose atrás de él con su cabeza agachada y una mirada triste en su rostro.

Cuando Kurt miró hacia el frente de la clase para ver al Señor Anderson, se sintió confundido por la amplia sonrisa que recibió. Recordó de nuevo la conversación que habían tenido en su detención, pero el Señor Anderson parecía estar realmente feliz por algo. Kurt sonrió interrogativamente de vuelta y luego miró hacia abajo para sacar sus apuntes de su bolso.

Blaine estaba confundido, había estado esperando este momento todo el fin de semana cuando conseguiría ver a Kurt de nuevo, tal vez incluso besarlo de nuevo. Después de su primer beso, la noche del viernes, Blaine supo que estaba enganchado, pero al parecer no había tenido el mismo efecto sobre Kurt quien estaba, a propósito, mirando hacia su escritorio.

Blaine frunció el ceño y pensó de nuevo en el beso. La sensación de las manos de Kurt en su cabello, la piel sedosa y suave de Kurt y el sabor del alcohol en su boca.

Oh. Kurt no lo recordaba.

Kurt estaba mirando fijamente a sus manos, cuando otro recuerdo se dio a conocer en su mente.

Recordó estar sentado al lado de la carretera después de haber huido de Jeff y el sonido de un auto cada vez más cerca.

Kurt miró a su profesor y dentro de esos ojos color avellana; recordó haber visto esos mismos ojos en el auto que lo había llevado a casa desde la fiesta de Wes.

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo, ¿por qué Kurt no podía recordar lo que sucedió?

Pero a medida que la lección llegaba a su fin, sin incidentes, se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería agradecer al Señor Anderson por el viaje a casa.

Ante el sonido de la campana, Kurt lentamente comenzó a poner sus cosas de vuelta en su mochila pretendiendo ser la última persona en la habitación.

Notó que Jeff estaba prolongando su salida, como si esperara por él, pero con una simple sacudida de la cabeza de Kurt, Jeff tristemente salió de la habitación dejando a Kurt y a su profesor a solas.

Kurt aclaró su garganta y fue a pararse al frente de la clase, cerca del Señor Anderson, "Uh, Señor, ¿puedo hablar con usted?"

Blaine cerró sus ojos, no esperaba tener que mentirle a Kurt sobre todo lo que pasó entre ellos, pero tampoco quería escuchar a Kurt decir que el beso fue un error de borracho. "Por supuesto, Kurt".

Kurt no estaba muy seguro de por dónde empezar, sabía que este hombre lo había visto llorando... oh, Dios, ¿y si él había mencionado a Jeff?

"El viernes, ¿usted... me llevó a casa?", Kurt preguntó tímidamente.

"Sí, estaba conduciendo por el vecindario y luego vi que estabas sentado en la acera, así que me detuve y te ayudé, llevándote a casa".

"¿Yo…dije... le dije algo?"

"Kurt, sé que algo pasó con Jeff, no compartiste los detalles, pero a juzgar por tu reacción, fue bastante malo". Blaine comenzó a sentirse enojado una vez más.

Kurt sabía que lo que Jeff hizo era grave, pero también sabía que en el fondo Jeff no era una mala persona, por lo que decidió pasar por alto el tema. "No, está bien, todo está arreglado ahora".

Un sentimiento de melancolía se instaló en Blaine al darse cuenta de que Kurt realmente no recordaba nada.

"¿Algo más sucedió?", Kurt preguntó mirando dentro de los ojos de Blaine.

Blaine miró a Kurt, tratando rápidamente de decidir qué decir, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Cuando Kurt miró dentro de los ojos del Señor Anderson, desde donde estaba en el frente de la habitación, recordó haber visto ese color de cerca. Kurt frunció el ceño, ¿por qué habría estado cerca del Señor Anderson?

Kurt jadeó, "Usted me besó".

La boca de Blaine se abrió, pero no salieron palabras, pudo ver en el rostro de Kurt que se arrepentía, pero una vez más fue interrumpido a la mitad de su pensamiento.

"Y yo le devolví el beso".

Blaine se congeló y miró a Kurt, "¿Te acuerdas?"

"Sí, fue... agradable". Kurt se sonrojó, realmente debería saber cuándo dejar de hablar, pero, oh, esperen, el Señor Anderson estaba dando un paso hacia él.

"¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?", le preguntó a Kurt, con su rostro tan cerca que Kurt podía ver todos los colores en sus ojos, cada pedacito de barba que estaba comenzando a aparecer en su mandíbula.

"Sí", exhaló Kurt, cerrando sus ojos cuando sintió los labios del Señor Anderson presionando contra los suyos.

El beso fue dulce, no fue rudo como el anterior, y eso significaba mucho más. Cuando Blaine interrogativamente rozó su lengua contra los labios de Kurt, fue como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, y Kurt no pudo hacer nada más que decir que sí, abriendo su boca para la del hombre mayor. Sus lenguas se deslizaron una sobre la otra como probándose el uno al otro, Blaine suspiró cuando finalmente llegó a probar algo que no estaba cubierto por el alcohol, algo que era puro Kurt.

Blaine se apartó y miró a Kurt, "Kurt, no podemos hacer esto aquí, pero podemos ir a mi apartamento, si lo deseas". Blaine hizo una pausa para escribir una dirección en un pedazo de papel, "Puedes utilizar la llave debajo del tapete y te veré allí tan pronto como pueda. Trata de no ser visto por nadie".

Blaine presionó otro beso en los labios rojos de Kurt y lo giró hacia la puerta. Presionó su cuerpo contra la espalda de Kurt y le susurró al oído, "Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda".

**888**

**N/A: ¿Alguien más siempre escribe un punto y coma en lugar de un apóstrofe que cada vez que ellos hablan? Eso me hace enojar. Los reviews son como paquetes escritos de alegría :)**

N/T: No me cansaré de decirlo, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por la buena aceptación que le han dado a la historia!

¡Y doy una enorme bienvenida a todos los nuevos lectores!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Autor: **_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Adriana11, purebloodprincess-laufeyson, Anne, na0migleek, Candy Criss, DarrenCEsp, Anónimo, Gabriela C, Hechizera, Dany de Criss, Deshaneyra, GoodLuckBlackCat, Isis, Darkness Nightmare **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: La respuesta al último capítulo fue increíble y hemos llegado a más de 100 comentarios y eso me hace más feliz de lo que pueden imaginar :) Así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo para ustedes, gente hermosa. Sin embargo, ustedes chicos, parecen estar divididos en las personas que quieren un poco de obscenidades tan pronto como sea posible (no los culpo, estos chicos son sexys) y las personas que quieren que Kurt se levante por sí mismo y se haga responsable de ello. Con esto en mente, he aquí el capítulo 9. Por favor, no me maten.**

**888**

**Capítulo IX.**

Kurt subió los escalones finales hasta el tercer piso y comprobó el papel en su mano. Cuando llegó a la puerta correcta, miró alrededor buscando la presencia de cualquier testigo y luego se arrodilló para obtener la llave bajo el tapete.

Kurt entró y encendió la luz, iluminando el apartamento frente a él.

Miró alrededor, el espacio era muy hogareño. El Señor Anderson tenía varias fotografías sobre sus paredes y estantes desbordantes de posesiones. Caminó hasta el estante más cercano y tomó una de las fotografías enmarcadas.

Era de su profesor y otro hombre, quien tenía un aspecto similar al Señor Anderson, pero además era mayor. Los dos estaban sonriendo hacia la cámara con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro, se veían tan felices.

Dio un paso hacia un lado y levantó otra fotografía. Esta vez había cuatro personas en ella, el hombre de la foto anterior y otras dos, quienes Kurt supuso que eran sus padres. Kurt miró los rostros de los padres del Señor Anderson, realmente eran una familia bien parecida, no era extraño que su profesor fuera tan atractivo.

Su profesor.

Kurt se alejó de las fotos con pánico y miró salvajemente alrededor del cuarto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba solo en el apartamento de un profesor esperando a que él llegara para que pudieran estar solos?

Kurt caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó con la cabeza entre sus manos.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan atraído por el Señor Anderson?

¿Y por qué el señor Anderson tenía que responder a esta atracción?

¿No debería él, por ser mayor, ser más sensato? Nunca debería haberlo besado en primer lugar, y ciertamente no debió hacerlo recordar, y definitivamente no tuvo que darle su dirección para que pudiera ir a su casa y esperar por él.

La puerta traqueteó y Kurt levantó la vista para ver al Señor Anderson entrando por la puerta, llevando su chaqueta en una mano y tomando su maletín con la otra.

Dejó caer ambos artículos sobre una mesa cercana a la puerta y caminó hasta Kurt. "¿Qué está mal?"

Kurt se levantó, "¿Qué está mal? Estoy esperando por usted en su apartamento, ¡eso es lo que está mal!", Kurt estaba enloqueciendo para este punto y agitaba sus brazos salvajemente mientras hablaba.

"Kurt, no lo entiendo. ¿Tienes dudas?", Blaine tenía el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba las manos de Kurt entre las suyas para que dejaran de agitarse alrededor. Se puso de pie en medio de Kurt y la mesa de centro, mientras trataba de calmar al chico.

"¡Por supuesto que las tengo!", Kurt arrancó sus manos lejos de las de su profesor, "Y usted debería de tenerlas, ¡no puede ir por ahí repartiendo su dirección a los estudiantes!", Kurt estaba explotando, la gravedad de la situación golpeándolo plenamente.

"No a los estudiantes Kurt, sólo a ti. Sólo te quiero a ti".

"No puede ir por ahí diciendo eso". Kurt respondió; aunque con una voz mucho más suave que antes.

"Lo sé, sé que esto es incorrecto. Pero eres irresistible para mí. Intenté, y créeme que no salió bien, el olvidarme de ti, fingir que eras sólo un chico más. Pero no lo eres. Me siento tan fuertemente atraído hacia ti. Cuando eras novio de Sterling, me sentí tan enojado", Kurt se estremeció ante el recuerdo de Jeff, "Y cuando me dijiste que te había hecho algo, quería hacerle daño Kurt, quería asegurarme de que nunca pudiera hacerte daño de nuevo".

Blaine miraba suplicante a los ojos de Kurt, rogando por algo, cualquier cosa, que hiciera cambiar la opinión de Kurt.

Kurt suspiró, "Mire, Señor Anderson...".

Blaine se rió, "Creo que puedes llamarme Blaine en este punto".

"_Blaine_, estás haciendo que esto parezca mucho más sencillo de lo que realmente es-".

"¿Por qué tiene que ser difícil?", interrumpió Blaine.

"¡Porque eres mi profesor, Blaine! ¡Y eso no está permitido! Esto,", hizo un gesto entre ellos dos, "no puede pasar".

"Pero quiero que suceda. Kurt, no quiero apresurarme a mis sentimientos, pero...", Blaine parecía estar perdido por las palabras, "Yo...", pasó su mano por su cabello y miró a los ojos de Kurt.

"Lo sé". Y Kurt lo sabía. No podía negar el torrente de emociones que había sentido cuando besó a Blaine antes. Hubo fuegos artificiales, y Kurt nunca antes había visto fuegos artificiales.

"Parece que esto es especial", comenzó Blaine de nuevo, aparentemente había vuelto a ordenar sus pensamientos, "Y no quiero desperdiciar algo que es especial".

Kurt podía sentir lágrimas reuniéndose en sus ojos y levantó una mano para descansarla sobre la de Blaine, "Esto es especial, pero tú eres mi profesor y yo soy tu estudiante. Por no mencionar el hecho de que justo hoy acabo de romper con mi último novio porque intentó tener sexo conmigo estando borracho".

"¿QUÉ?", Blaine se puso de pie ante esta declaración, sus manos apretadas en puños.

Kurt agarró los puños de Blaine con sus propias manos y tiró de él de vuelta hacia abajo para sentarlo en la mesa de centro, complacido por el efecto tranquilizador que su toque pareció tener sobre el hombre mayor. "Está bien, todo está solucionado. No es necesario que nos preocupemos por eso nunca más. Pero el punto sigue estando, esa es otra razón por la que no podemos hacer esto".

Blaine arrastró una de sus manos, que todavía se encontraba entre la de Kurt, hacia arriba por su brazo y la apoyó en el costado de su cuello. Blaine miró profundamente a los ojos de Kurt, "No tenías que haber pasado por eso con Jeff", dijo Blaine a Kurt, "No te mereces eso. Quiero hacer que el recuerdo desaparezca".

Kurt hizo un ruido similar a un chillido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Blaine quería decir con eso, "¿Qué?", Kurt consiguió articular, aunque el sonido fue más alto que su voz habitual.

"No en este mismo momento Kurt, aunque yo no diría que no", añadió Blaine como una ocurrencia tardía, "Pero quiero mostrarte lo bien que puedes sentirte, hacerte olvidar todo acerca de Jeff".

Kurt estaba esencialmente sin habla en ese momento. Su maravilloso profesor de Inglés, sin duda un muy experimentado profesor de Inglés, le estaba diciendo a Kurt que lo deseaba, y Kurt no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante esa afirmación. "Um...", Kurt se detuvo, sin tener nada con qué responder.

"Kurt, no voy a precipitarme en ninguna cosa, por supuesto que no. No quiero que te sientas presionado, podemos hacer esto despacio".

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo desde que Blaine mencionó que haría sentir bien a Kurt. "¿Cuándo estuvimos de acuerdo en que haríamos esto?", preguntó Kurt con voz temblorosa.

Blaine le sonrió, "Cuando tomaste mi mano".

Kurt miró hacia abajo y, efectivamente, seguía sosteniendo una de las manos de Blaine, mientras que la otra mano de Blaine aún descansaba sobre su cuello.

"Oh", Kurt exhaló, mirando de nuevo a los ojos chispeantes de Blaine.

"Voy a besarte otra vez". Blaine le dijo a Kurt sin rodeos, moviendo su mano a la parte posterior del cuello de Kurt para tirar de él hacia adelante.

"Está bien...", suspiró Kurt, aparentemente mareado por la proximidad de Blaine.

Blaine se rió entre dientes y luego depositó un suave beso en la boca de Kurt. Suspiró ante el contacto e inclinó su cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo, deslizando sus labios repetidamente sobre los de Kurt.

Kurt movió sus dos manos hasta descansarlas sobre los hombros de Blaine y tiró ligeramente de él, deseando que Blaine estuviera más cerca.

Blaine se levantó de la mesita y maniobró para sentarse al lado de Kurt, sin perder nunca el contacto entre sus labios. Blaine puso una mano sobre el lejano muslo de Kurt y se inclinó hacia él, empujándolo hacia atrás para que quedara acostado en el sofá.

"¿Esto está bien?", exhaló Blaine, alejándose de los labios de Kurt para medir su reacción.

Kurt asintió silenciosamente y tiró de Blaine de regreso a él, no apreciando la pérdida de contacto.

Blaine sonrió de nuevo y se lanzó de vuelta a besar a Kurt, presionando besos más acalorados en sus labios y esperando el permiso para entrar en su boca.

Kurt abrió su boca tímidamente para Blaine y se encontró de inmediato con un gentil toque de su lengua. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante el contacto y bajó sus manos por la espalda de Blaine para mantenerlo presionado más cerca.

Blaine se volvió muy consciente de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de este beso y ajustó su cuerpo para que el prominente bulto en sus pantalones no se presionara contra Kurt. Por mucho que lo deseaba, no pensaba que Kurt estuviera listo para eso.

Blaine a regañadientes se apartó de Kurt y descansó su frente sobre la del chico más joven.

"No estoy feliz con esto", le dijo a Blaine, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro contradecía a sus palabras.

"Sí que lo estás", respondió Blaine, acomodando su rostro en el cuello de Kurt y salpicando pequeños besos hacia arriba y abajo por su cuello.

Kurt sonrió y levantó su mano hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blaine, eficazmente, manteniéndolo en donde estaba. "Está bien, quizás lo estoy... eso se siente muy agradable".

Blaine rió entre dientes y luego se quedó quieto donde estaba, sólo respirando sobre Kurt y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho. Blaine lo acarició, con su mano bajando por el costado del cuerpo de Kurt y dejándola reposar en la parte inferior de su camisa; levantó un poco la camisa escolar de Kurt y comenzó a trazar pequeños patrones sobre su sensible piel.

Kurt suspiró ante el toque y respondió enroscando sus dedos a través del cabello de Blaine. O tratando de hacerlo.

"¿Por qué te pones tanto gel para el cabello?", Kurt preguntó a Blaine, tratando de separar los rizos fijos con sus dedos.

"Porque mi cabello es una locura", murmuró Blaine contra el cuello de Kurt, sin detener sus artísticos dedos sobre la piel de Kurt.

"No puede ser tan malo, Blaine, y además tanto gel no es bueno para tu cabello".

"No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Kurt, no lo has visto".

La emoción en la voz de Blaine hizo reír a Kurt y sacudió el cuerpo de Blaine mientras se reía.

Los dos se quedaron tumbados allí durante varios minutos en silencio, contentos con sólo estar cerca y sintiendo la presencia del otro.

Finalmente Kurt habló, "Blaine, realmente debo irme, mi papá se estará preguntando en dónde estoy".

Blaine apretó con más fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Kurt y se presionó aún más sobre él. "No, no te dejaré". La voz de Blaine lloriqueó como la de un niño al que se le dijo que tenía que venir a cenar, pero ambos sabían que hablaba en serio.

"Blaine, nadie puede averiguar sobre esto, ¡tú deberías de estar más preocupado que yo! ¡Tu trabajo está en riesgo aquí!".

Blaine cerró sus ojos y exhaló, "Lo sé, pero no quiero alejarme de ti".

Kurt bajó la mirada hacia Blaine, quien todavía tenía su cara presionada contra su cuello y estaba sujetando a Kurt cerca de él con más fuerza. "Supongo que podría quedarme...".

Blaine levantó la vista y le dio un beso en la mejilla, "¡Sí!" Exclamó, antes de reanudar sus besos sobre el cuello de Kurt.

Kurt empujó la cabeza de Blaine riéndose, "¡Eres como un niño! Detente, necesito llamar a mi papá".

Blaine se sentó sobre sus rodillas y miró a Kurt a través de sus pestañas, y Kurt alcanzó a empujar lejos el rostro de Blaine susurrando en tono de broma "Hey, esos ojos de cachorro no funcionan conmigo".

Kurt se sentó cuando escuchó a su padre levantar el teléfono y colocó su dedo en los labios de Blaine para silenciarlo.

"¡Hey, papá! Estoy en casa de un amigo, así que probablemente no voy a estar de vuelta por un rato".

A medida que Kurt comenzó a hablar con Burt, Blaine se apoderó del dedo que estaba en sus labios y lo besó suavemente.

Kurt sonrió ante la acción y continuó hablando con Burt. "No, no quiero cenar, gracias".

Blaine ahora estaba besando hacia abajo por la muñeca de Kurt, enrollando la manga de su camisa hacia arriba mientras seguía, cuando llegó hasta el codo, una vez más situó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Kurt.

Kurt se estaba poniendo un poco inquieto y trató de terminar la conversación con Burt lo más rápidamente posible. "¡Sí, adiós papá!", dijo rápidamente antes de colgar y lanzar el teléfono sobre la mesa.

"¡Eres increíble!", dijo con fingido enojo, moviéndose hacia Blaine quien estaba deslizándose hasta el otro lado del sofá.

Kurt alcanzó a colocar sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Blaine y lo sostuvo donde estaba, sólo mirando al hombre que tenía delante.

Blaine descansó sus manos sobre Kurt y luego tiró de él hacia abajo, de manera que quedó tumbado encima de él, la cabeza de Kurt descansando sobre su pecho.

"¿Sabes que probablemente esa fue la primera de muchas mentiras?", dijo Blaine a Kurt con el ceño frunciéndose en su rostro.

"Sí, lo sé, pero tú lo vales". Kurt respondió, acomodándose encima de Blaine y atrayendo sus manos entrelazadas para depositar un beso en su palma.

**888**

**N/A: La operación Perversión vendrá para el capítulo siguiente. Probablemente llegará bastante rápido porque escribir sobre eso es muy divertido.**

**Por cierto, ahora ha llegado el momento en el que si ustedes tienen algunas ideas obscenas sobre lo que desean que suceda, háganmelo saber y voy a ver si puedo hacerlo encajar. Mi objetivo es complacerlos :D**

N/T: ¡Wow! ¡You're amazing!

Y bueno, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de agradecer su montón de comentarios para el capítulo anterior, los cuales me hacen sentir súper contenta, así que me apuré a traducir y hey, dos capis en una semana, ¡eso sólo puede significar amor hacia ustedes!

En fin, antes de asustarlxs, me voy, porque todavía tengo un montón de trabajo -de la vida real- pendiente. Nos leemos la próxima semana.

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Autor: **_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Gabriela C, purebloodprincess-laufeyson, Darkness Nightmare, Anne, Candy Criss, na0migleek, koteland, Dany de Criss, GoodLuckBlackCat, ValeAsencio, caroCrissColfer, Adriana11, DarrenCEsp, Isis **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Son unos completos pervertidos y me encanta. Estaré trabajando un poco acerca de sexo sobre el escritorio y una silla para los próximos capítulos :D Manteniendo las sugerencias que han llegado, amo el escribirlo tanto como ustedes aman el imaginarlo ;) De todos modos, aquí está, amigos; les presento a todos el capítulo 10. Por favor, ámenlo y aprécienlo.**

**888**

**Capítulo X.**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Kurt y Blaine habían convertido su relación en algo oficial. Bueno, oficial para las personas que podrían saberlo... así que sólo, Kurt y Blaine.

Habían desarrollado una rutina mediante la cual Kurt salía de Inglés, y entonces, o bien iba al club glee o directamente al apartamento de Blaine.

Kurt adoraba el tiempo que pasaba con Blaine. El hombre mayor estaba teniendo cuidado y nunca hacía nada con lo que Kurt no estuviera cómodo. Se tumbaban sobre su sofá viendo películas de Disney y comiendo comida para llevar, compartiendo besos todo el tiempo.

Recientemente, sin embargo, los dulces besos se habían convertido en algo más.

Cada vez que Kurt dejaba el apartamento de Blaine, tenía que dirigirse directamente a casa por una ducha fría. Era realmente fácil conseguirlo, Blaine era tan talentoso con su lengua, y la forma en que sus manos se arrastraban sobre el cuerpo de Kurt, dios, lo hacía sentirse hermoso.

Kurt sabía que Blaine había estado intentando ocultarlo, pero cada vez que terminaban acostados uno encima del otro besándose salvajemente, no había escapado a la atención de Kurt que Blaine ponía un importante y significativo espacio entre sus cuerpos y trataba, igualmente, de mantener oculto el bulto en sus pantalones.

Kurt sabía que Blaine estaba siendo caballeroso, pero ya había sido suficiente.

Así que ahí estaba Kurt, sentado en un sillón en el apartamento de Blaine mirando constantemente su reloj y sacudiendo su pierna con nerviosismo.

Oyó el familiar crujido de la puerta y la suave voz de Blaine. "¿Kurt?"

"Aquí", respondió Kurt, esperando no verse tan ansioso como se sentía.

"Hey", dijo Blaine cuidadosamente, cuando vio cómo Kurt estaba sentado y lo inquieto que parecía, "¿Qué pasa? Parecías un poco nervioso en clase". Blaine caminó acercándose hasta el asiento y tiró de Kurt hacia él para quedar pecho contra pecho.

Kurt descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine por un segundo y luego se enderezó, mirando con confianza a los preocupados ojos de Blaine.

"Quiero ir más lejos contigo. Quiero decir, quiero ir hasta el final contigo", Kurt declaró, observando el rostro de Blaine y esperando por una reacción.

Blaine se tensó, no porque la primera vez en esta relación lo hiciera entrar en conflicto. Dios sabía cuánto deseaba tener sexo con Kurt, había estado imaginándolo desde que conoció al chico, y el sólo pensamiento de la piel pura de Kurt brillando con sudor y el sonido de Kurt jadeando era suficiente para que la polla de Blaine se retorciera en sus pantalones. Pero Blaine estaba firme en que no presionaría al muchacho. Tenía que suceder porque Kurt lo deseara y no porque el reciente deseo sexual de Blaine estuviera poniéndolo muy fácil para convencerlo de cambiar su opinión.

Como ahora, por ejemplo, los cuerpos de Kurt y Blaine estaban perfectamente alineados, y si Blaine sólo moviera sus caderas ligeramente hacia adelante…

Está bien, detente allí.

"Kurt, ¿estás seguro? No tienes que hacer esto".

La cara de Kurt cayó, "¿No me deseas?".

Blaine rápidamente colocó su mano en la mejilla de Kurt y le habló directamente, "¡No! Kurt, cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso, por supuesto que te deseo. Sólo que no quiero que sientas que tienes que hacer esto".

"No lo hago, Blaine, realmente quiero esto, te quiero". La sinceridad en la voz de Kurt llegó a Blaine, y el hombre mayor retiró su mano del rostro de Kurt para sostener su mano.

"Ven conmigo", susurró Blaine, llevándose a Kurt consigo hacia el dormitorio.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en la débilmente iluminada habitación, Blaine cerró la puerta y llevó a Kurt hasta la cama.

Blaine empujó a Kurt hacia atrás para que estuviera en el centro de la cama matrimonial y se acomodó a su lado.

Descansó su peso sobre un codo y usó su otra mano para acariciar suavemente el rostro de Kurt, "No he sido capaz de sacarte de mi mente desde el momento en que te vi, Kurt. Creo que me salvaste, no me gustaba la persona que era, pero me has cambiado y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que lo estabas haciendo. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Kurt".

Kurt levantó la vista y vio las palabras de Blaine haciendo eco en sus ojos. El hermoso color avellana reflejando la adoración y el amor que sentía por Kurt, así como un ardiente deseo que muy pronto sería satisfecho.

Kurt levantó una mano hasta Blaine y le sonrió con los ojos llorosos, "También estoy enamorado de ti".

Blaine sonrió y bajó su rostro para besar apasionadamente a Kurt.

Blaine se movió hasta que cubrió completamente a Kurt con su cuerpo, apoyándose sobre sus manos para no aplastarlo.

Besó a Kurt intensamente, saboreando el dulce sabor de Kurt y sintiendo sus manos subir y bajar desesperadamente por su espalda.

Blaine se hizo hacia atrás sobre sus rodillas y mientras lo hacía su longitud guardada dentro de sus pantalones se frotó contra la de Kurt, y ambos liberaron un gemido ante el contacto.

Blaine se inclinó hacia su mesita y agarró un condón y lubricante, colocándolos sobre la almohada y regresando a adorar la boca de Kurt con su lengua.

Se dejó caer tentativamente sobre Kurt y empujó hacia las caderas del chico. Kurt gimió y se agarró del cabello de Blaine, queriendo mantenerlo lo más cerca posible de él y prolongar el sentimiento de felicidad pura.

Kurt se removió contra las caderas de Blaine con entusiasmo, y Blaine luchó muy fuerte para contenerse. Todo se iba a terminar demasiado pronto si Kurt se mantenía haciendo eso.

Blaine se sentó de nuevo, calmando efectivamente los movimientos de Kurt, y ante su mirada interrogante, movió sus manos hasta el botón superior y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca de Kurt.

Con cada botón abierto, Blaine observaba la pálida piel que era revelada y miraba con anhelo el cuerpo de Kurt.

Blaine detectó los nervios de Kurt ante su mirada fija y le susurró, "Eres hermoso".

Kurt sonrió a Blaine y luego se sentó para deslizarse la camisa fuera de sus hombros y lanzarla hacia un lado.

Blaine empujó a Kurt con su cuerpo de nuevo sobre la cama y comenzó a chupar la piel alrededor de su clavícula. Kurt estaba jadeando ante la sensación, el sentimiento de la boca caliente de Blaine lamiendo y succionando su delicada piel lo dejó sin palabras para describirlo, sólo fue capaz de mostrar su placer con sus respiraciones cortas y rasgando la piel de Blaine a través de su camisa.

Kurt extendió la mano y comenzó a jalar hacia afuera la camisa de Blaine, tirándola y aterrizando en algún lugar próximo a la suya, y luego tiró de Blaine hacia abajo de nuevo hacia él.

Cuando sintieron el contacto de piel con piel, ambos chicos se llenaron de lujuria y comenzaron a quitarse sus pantalones, quedándose presionados uno contra otro sólo con su ropa interior.

Blaine deslizó sus labios sobre Kurt una vez más y frotó sus caderas lentamente contra las del muchacho. Kurt estaba completamente desesperado en este punto, "Blaine... por favor...".

Blaine asintió y después bajó su rostro para besar una línea hacia abajo en el pecho de Kurt. Rodeó uno de los pezones con su lengua y rozó sus dientes sobre él, amando el pequeño gemido que hizo Kurt y la forma en que su espalda se arqueaba tratando de crear más contacto.

Cuando Blaine llegó a la parte superior de los bóxers de Kurt, acarició con su nariz hacia abajo hasta los finos vellos que llevaban a un territorio desconocido y miró hacia Kurt una vez más.

"Blaine", susurró Kurt desesperadamente, necesitando algo del hombre que se había tomado tanto tiempo deleitándose con su cuerpo.

Blaine tiró hacia abajo de la ropa interior de Kurt y la guió hasta sus pies, para luego simplemente sentarse y mirar el cuerpo de Kurt.

La piel de Kurt empezaba a brillar con el sudor y Blaine pensó que se veía como una obra de arte. Gateó hacia arriba por el cuerpo de Kurt para quedar de frente a su dura polla y tomarla en su mano. Kurt jadeó ante el contacto y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba dentro del apretón de Blaine tratando de crear fricción.

Blaine lentamente frotó su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre la longitud de Kurt, mirando contorsionarse su rostro por el placer y escuchando los ruiditos que estaba haciendo.

"Dios, sí... tan bueno, Blaine...".

Los ojos de Kurt se cerraron de placer y Blaine inclinó su rostro hacia abajo para lamer la longitud de la palpitante polla de Kurt.

Kurt gritó cuando sintió la lengua de Blaine sobre él, y luego lloriqueó cuando sintió las manos de Blaine fijando sus caderas hacia abajo sobre la cama.

Blaine ahuecó sus mejillas y chupó a Kurt lo más fuerte que pudo. Cuando la cabeza de su polla golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta, se retiró y se movió para chupar la base. Blaine no podía tener suficiente de su sabor, no había loción para después de afeitar cubriendo su esencia, era puro Kurt.

Blaine sintió que Kurt estaba cerca y se apartó para tomar el lubricante y el condón de la almohada. Deslizó sus dedos hacia arriba y luego se inclinó sobre Kurt, "Esto puede doler, bebé", y luego, simultáneamente, deslizó un dedo dentro del agujero de Kurt y lo besó profundamente.

Kurt gimió, en parte por el beso y en parte por la intrusión en su entrada.

"Relájate", susurró Blaine y Kurt hizo lo que le dijo, relajando el apretado anillo de músculos y tratando de adaptarse a la intrusión. Blaine deslizó otro dedo y empezó un movimiento de tijeras para estirar a Kurt, tratando de hacerlo más fácil para el chico como fuera posible.

"Te sientes tan bien, Kurt", dijo Blaine, anticipando cuán apretado Kurt se sentiría cuando finalmente entrara en él.

Blaine continuó empujando sus dedos dentro y fuera de Kurt, torciéndolos y haciendo movimientos de tijeras para darle placer. Él estaba prácticamente retorciéndose sobre la cama, vencido por lo que Blaine estaba haciendo con él.

El cuerpo entero de Kurt se sacudió cuando Blaine presionó contra un punto dentro de él y gritó, "¡Oh! ¡Allí, Blaine!".

Blaine sonrió y continuó presionando con sus dedos contra el sitio, antes de sacarlos y levantarse de la cama para poder despojarse de su última pieza de ropa.

Blaine se colocó el condón y generosamente aplicó lubricante sobre su polla, queriendo deslizarse dentro de Kurt tan fácilmente como fuera posible.

Kurt estaba tumbado en la cama, gimoteando por la pérdida de los dedos de Blaine, pero no por mucho tiempo cuando sintió a Blaine acostarse sobre él una vez más y empujar en su entrada con la cabeza de su gruesa longitud.

"Por favor, Blaine... Necesito sentirte...", Kurt sabía que iba a doler, pero nada lo había preparado para la sensación de Blaine entrando totalmente en él por primera vez. Ardía demasiado, pero el saber que era Blaine quien estaba dentro de él le hizo deleitarse con el dolor.

Blaine reposó en su interior, llenándolo completamente y quedándose quieto hasta que Kurt le dijo que comenzara a moverse. Cuando Kurt movió sus caderas para encontrarse con las de Blaine, ambos jadearon y Blaine empezó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Kurt.

Kurt se sentía increíble; Blaine no podía evitar pensar que Kurt había sido diseñado pensando en él mientras se empujaba continuamente dentro del apretado calor de Kurt, llenándolo perfectamente.

La sensación de incomodidad había disminuido para Kurt, y fue capaz de perderse completamente a sí mismo en la sensación del cuerpo de Blaine.

Blaine presionó su frente con la de Kurt y la descansó allí, incapaz de besarlo a causa de sus profundas embestidas.

Blaine se apalancó a sí mismo, golpeando justo ahí y haciendo gritar a Kurt una vez más en la silenciosa habitación.

Kurt se sentía sin voluntad y no podía hacer nada más que sentir las constantes embestidas de Blaine, cada una presionando contra su próstata y brindándole un intenso placer.

Blaine se sentó entre las piernas de Kurt, permitiéndose un mejor apalancamiento para sus embestidas, las cuales se estaban volviendo erráticas. Su respiración era trabajosa y sentía a su orgasmo acercarse, se inclinó para tomar la polla de Kurt.

Sincronizó sus caricias con sus embestidas y con tres brutales tirones más, Kurt estaba derramando su semilla sobre ambos pechos, jadeando salvajemente y sacudiéndose por su poderoso orgasmo.

Blaine sintió los músculos de Kurt contraerse alrededor de su polla y embistió rápidamente dentro de aquel calor. Blaine se enterró profundamente dentro de Kurt y se vino con un grito del nombre del muchacho.

Cuando no tuvo nada más que dar, se dejó caer hacia adelante sobre Kurt y sostuvo al chico debajo de él.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos minutos, ambos necesitaban tiempo para tranquilizarse, pero pronto Kurt comenzó a acariciarlo, trazando patrones en la espalda de Blaine

"Gracias", susurró Kurt sobre el cabello de Blaine, el cual se había aflojado del gel debido a todo el sudor.

Blaine volteó su cabeza para mirar a Kurt, "¿Por qué me das las gracias? Estuviste increíble, Kurt, te sentiste increíble".

Se quedaron allí, disfrutando de la sensación de bienestar por más tiempo, hasta que Kurt volvió a hablar.

"¿Sabes que realmente deberías de dejar tu cabello tal como es? Es algo así como... sexy".

"Voy a pensar en ello", murmuró Blaine, mucho más interesado en colocar diminutos besos por todo el cuello de Kurt.

Kurt suspiró, "Probablemente deberías detener eso, o conseguirás ponerme duro de nuevo".

Blaine alzó una ceja y dejó escapar una risita, "¿Tan pronto?"

Kurt empujó a Blaine sobre su espalda, besándolo ferozmente y frunciendo el ceño cuando sintió la polla de Blaine deslizarse fuera de él. "Soy un chico adolescente. No tengas celos de mi aguante". Le dijo a Blaine sonriendo, cerrando los dedos en su cabello y lamiendo sobre sus labios lentamente.

Blaine los rodó de nuevo para que él estuviera arriba, "Te voy a mostrar mi aguante".

**888**

**N/A: Sí, sí, todo parece muy repentino. Kurt probablemente no iría tan rápido. Pero, vamos chicos, es smut Klaine. Este fue mi segundo intento. Estaba tratando de escribir una realmente dulce y muy linda primera vez, y terminé escribiendo sexo sucio. Mi error.**

**Mi remedio para esto fue Breathless por Alex Goot. Vayan a revisarlo, porque él es fabuloso :)**

N/T: ¡Wow! ¡Adoro sus comentarios, pero a ustedes más!

En otros asuntos, sé que normalmente actualizo los martes, pero en verdad que tengo y he tenido demasiado trabajo; sí, lo sé, es horrible. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ;)

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Autor: **_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Gabriela C, Candy Criss, Mary de Hobbit, Adriana11, purebloodprincess-laufeyson, Darkness Nightmare, ValeAsencio, caroCrissColfer, DarrenCEsp, Isis, GoodLuckBlackCat **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Bueno, chicos, vamos a tener algunos capítulos amenos y luego, la mierda va a empezar a caer. Cuando digo amenos, quiero decir obscenidades. Hablando de eso, este capítulo es smut descarado, con un poco de fluffy salpicado en el centro en una buena medida. Un sándwich de smut si ustedes así lo quieren.**

**888**

**Capítulo XI.**

Semanas más tarde, Kurt y Blaine se encontraban despertando juntos, con sus extremidades entrelazadas y tan cerca el uno del otro tanto como, posiblemente, podrían haberlo conseguido estando en la cama de Blaine. Blaine tenía sus brazos fuertemente atados alrededor del pecho de Kurt y descansaba su cabeza allí mientras dormía.

Kurt había sido capaz de convencer a Burt de que se estaba quedando en la casa de David, y que todos los Warblers iban a estar allí. Se sentía mal mintiéndole, pero entonces Blaine se acurrucaba aún más contra su cuerpo bajo las mantas y Kurt sabía que valía la pena sentirse así.

Los dos estaban envueltos en un capullo de calor y simplemente estaban demasiado cómodos como para moverse.

"Me gustaría que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí para siempre", dijo Blaine a Kurt mientras frotaba ligeramente su mejilla en un lugar sobre el pecho de Kurt, amando la lisa extensión.

"¡Hey!", exclamó Kurt al sentir el roce de la barba de Blaine sobre su sensible piel, "¡Sin frotarse hasta que se haya afeitado, caballero!".

Blaine negó con su cabeza contra el pecho de Kurt, "Pero nunca me afeito los fines de semana".

Kurt sonrió y deslizó su mano por el brazo de Blaine, que estaba envuelto a través de su torso, "Bueno, será mejor que empieces si es que quieres mantenerte cerca de mí", sonrió Kurt dulcemente.

Blaine movió su cabeza hacia arriba desde el pecho de Kurt y levantó una ceja hacia él, "Por supuesto que quiero mantenerme cerca de ti, o en ti. Cualquiera que funcione".

Kurt rió y empujó la cara de Blaine lejos de él, "Mantén esa idea fuera de tu mente".

"¡Pero eres tan tentador!", Blaine se quejó, deslizándose sobre la piel de Kurt contra su rostro, "Y sabes divino", añadió, sacando su lengua para lamer el cuello de Kurt.

"Uh huh", dijo Kurt, presionando a Blaine sobre su espalda y rodando para mirarlo. Kurt observó el rostro de Blaine y después de un momento de contemplarlo, se retractó de sus palabras. "Bueno, en realidad, puedes conservar la barba".

Blaine sonrió con satisfacción y tiró del rostro de Kurt hacia abajo para encontrarlo con el suyo en un corto beso, "¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos sobre el sexo por la mañana?", preguntó, mirando hacia Kurt con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

"No me opondría".

Blaine les dio la vuelta hasta tener a Kurt clavado a la cama con su cuerpo y metió su lengua en la boca de Kurt.

Kurt gimió y movió sus caderas hacia arriba contra las de Blaine, ambos rápidamente alcanzando la dureza total y moviéndose el uno contra el otro.

"Blaine...", Kurt jadeó, "Quiero... quiero estar... dentro... de ti".

Blaine miró a Kurt y vio su rostro superado por el deseo, ¿cómo iba a negarle a este chico lo que quería cuando se las arregló tan fácilmente para hacerlo parecer tan tentador? Metió la mano en su cajón y besó a Kurt en el camino, sus movimientos provocando que la manta cayera y los dejara expuestos al aire fresco.

Blaine se movió hacia abajo, así que quedó a horcajadas sobre la parte superior de los muslos de Kurt y tocó gentilmente su polla. Usó ligeros toques mientras arrastraba un dedo hacia arriba desde la base hasta la cabeza y sonrió cuando los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe.

"No pienses siquiera en hacerme bromas en este momento, Blaine".

Blaine rió, "No se me ocurriría".

Hizo rodar el condón sobre Kurt y luego se levantó a sí mismo sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo el contacto visual todo el tiempo. Blaine deslizó hacia arriba varios de sus propios dedos y luego los arrastró hacia abajo sobre su pecho, su polla y se detuvo en su entrada.

Kurt no podía apartar sus ojos de la visión frente a él, sin saber si debía de mirar la entrada de Blaine donde uno de sus dedos estaba bombeando de forma constante dentro de su agujero, o mirar la forma en que su rostro se estaba arrugando por el placer.

Kurt movió su mano a través de su cadera para acariciarse, pero Blaine le dio un manotazo alejándola, "No, bebé, sólo vas a venirte con mi toque".

Kurt gimoteó y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba con la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de fricción, pero Blaine estaba demasiado lejos y Kurt sólo alcanzó el aire.

"Kurt", jadeó Blaine, claramente disfrutando de lo que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo, "Cuanto más protestes, más tiempo voy a negarte que folles mi culo con tu enorme polla".

"Oh, dios... Blaine...", gimió Kurt, al no ser capaz de hacer nada salvo mirar como el agujero de Blaine era estirado, devorando tres de sus dedos justo hasta los nudillos.

"Mmm...", gimió Blaine, "Creo que ya estoy listo para ti, bebé...".

"¡Blaine!", gritó Kurt, "¡Quiero tu polla en m-ARGH!".

Blaine se había sentado sobre la polla de Kurt en una sola vez, gruñendo ruidosamente ante el combinado dolor ardiente y el intenso placer de tener a Kurt llenándole.

"Oh, dios, Kurt, eres tan grande...", jadeó Blaine, moviéndose ligeramente y sintiendo la polla de Kurt siendo envuelta apretadamente por sus paredes internas.

Blaine necesitó menos tiempo para acostumbrarse a la sensación que Kurt, después de todo, él había estado en esa posición muchas veces antes, y contrajo sus músculos, apretando estrechamente a Kurt.

"Oh, dios mío... hazlo de nuevo...", gimió Kurt.

Blaine hizo lo que le dijo y luego se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando su boca cerca del oído de Kurt, "Puedo hacerlo mejor que eso", susurró Blaine, antes de utilizar sus fuertes piernas para elevarse, y luego golpear hacia abajo.

"Sí, sí...", Kurt jadeaba continuamente, mientras empujaba sus caderas para encontrarse con Blaine cada vez que este golpeaba con sus caderas hacia abajo.

Continuaron encontrándose mutuamente con sus embestidas, gemidos y piel sobre piel siendo los únicos ruidos en la habitación.

Los muslos de Blaine estaban ardiendo pero no paró de golpear hacia abajo, gritando cuando Kurt golpeó su próstata. Comenzó a rodar sus caderas de manera que la cabeza de la polla de Kurt, estuviera enterrada tan profundo en él como fuera posible, la cual constantemente estaba presionando contra ese dulce punto en su interior.

Blaine agarró su propia polla y comenzó a bombearla ferozmente, corriéndose violentamente sobre el pecho de Kurt y gimiendo cuando algo del líquido blanco golpeó su barbilla.

Kurt estaba en una sobrecarga sensorial, pudo sentir a Blaine apretando alrededor de su polla, y pudo saborearlo cuando sacó su lengua para lamer algo de la semilla de Blaine que estaba sobre su barbilla.

Kurt empujó en Blaine una vez más y explotó a chorros en el condón dentro de Blaine.

Blaine se quitó de encima de Kurt y suavemente se acostó a su lado, haciendo una mueca cuando su adolorido trasero hizo contacto con la cama. Rodó sobre su costado y miró a Kurt, quien yacía agotado sobre su espalda.

"Me has hecho cansarme de nuevo", susurró Blaine, acercándose para besar la mejilla de Kurt, y luego retrocediendo, con sus ojos revoloteando hasta cerrarse.

Kurt sonrió, "No aguantas en absoluto…".

Depositó un beso en los labios de Blaine, sonriendo hacia el hombre ya dormido y luego limpió su pecho con un pañuelo. Tiró de la manta para cubrir las piernas de Blaine y luego caminó a través de la habitación para ir por un poco de ropa limpia.

Encontró un par de pantalones deportivos grises, no era algo con lo que normalmente sería visto, primero muerto, pero ya que eran de Blaine…

Kurt entró en la cocina del apartamento de Blaine y buscó a través de las alacenas por algo de comida.

Encontró una multitud de ingredientes y decidió que se pondría a trabajar para Blaine.

Media hora más tarde, la pequeña mesa se encontraba cubierta con comida. Kurt había hecho tostadas, omelet, tocino y fruta fresca. Puso dos tazas humeantes de café al lado de dos platos vacíos y luego volvió a entrar en el dormitorio de Blaine donde el olor a sexo todavía colgaba pesado en el aire.

Kurt se sentó en la cama junto a la figura dormida de Blaine y lo miró durmiendo pacíficamente. La manta descansaba bajo las caderas de Blaine dejando las líneas V de sus definidos músculos tentando a Kurt de nuevo.

Kurt descansó su mano sobre las mejillas de Blaine y sonrió cuando él se inclinó hacia el contacto en su sueño. Besó a Blaine en los labios suavemente y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, viendo revolotear los párpados de Blaine abriéndose.

"Hey, tú", susurró Kurt, mirando a los ojos chispeantes de Blaine.

"Hola, para ti", susurró Blaine a su vez, envolviendo un brazo alrededor del estómago de Kurt para mantenerlo cerca.

El aroma de lo cocinado por Kurt flotó a través de la puerta abierta, y Blaine sonrió, "¡Algo huele bien!".

"Te hice el desayuno", dijo Kurt, riendo cuando el rostro de Blaine se iluminó.

"¿Puedes cocinar? No sabía eso".

"Hay un montón que no sabemos el uno del otro, Blaine. ¡Tal vez, por una vez, deberíamos gastar nuestro tiempo de forma más productiva!".

"No sé a qué te refieres, lo que hacemos es perfectamente productivo". Blaine lució herido en tono de broma ante el intento de Kurt de tener menos sexo.

Kurt se puso de pie riendo y luego tiró de Blaine afuera por su mano, "Vamos, o el desayuno se enfriará".

Blaine se dirigió a sus cajones y sacó unos bóxers limpios, deslizándose en ellos. Se dio la vuelta hacia Kurt, "Oye, ¿esos son mis pants?"

Kurt miró alrededor del cuarto, "... no".

"Llevas puesta mi ropa. Eso me afecta mucho más de lo que debería. Se ve tan bien en ti...", Blaine se acercó por detrás de Kurt y arrastró su mano a lo largo de la curva de su trasero.

"Blaine", gimoteó Kurt, "¡Vamos!".

Blaine cerró sus brazos alrededor del torso de Kurt y caminaron hasta la mesa.

"Sabes que esto sería mucho más fácil si me sueltas", dijo Kurt, tratando de no pisar los pies de Blaine.

Blaine negó infantilmente con su cabeza, "Nope. No voy a dejarte ir".

"¡Sí lo harás, ahora siéntate!", Kurt deshizo el apretado agarre de Blaine sobre él y lo sentó a la mesa, moviéndose alrededor hasta el otro lado hacia su propio asiento.

Blaine miró el festín sobre la mesa y exhaló, "Wow, Kurt. Sabes moverte alrededor de la cocina ¿eh?"

Kurt pateó ligeramente la pierna de Blaine por debajo de la mesa, "¡Come! Necesitarás tu energía". Kurt le guiñó un ojo mientras decía esto y sonrió cuando el rostro de Blaine se iluminó.

Kurt había llegado a darse cuenta de que podía conseguir que Blaine hiciera cualquier cosa con la promesa de sexo. Estaba seguro de que tenía a Blaine suficientemente azorado mientras frotaba su pie hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su pierna.

Comieron en un silencio contenido y luego pusieron los platos y las tazas en el lavavajillas.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y luego lo arrastró hasta el sofá, "Está bien, vamos a lograr conocernos el uno al otro".

Kurt sonrió hacia Blaine y luego se sentó entre sus piernas consiguiendo ponerse cómodo. "Mi padre, Burt, es un mecánico, él siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Lo amo por eso, y después de que mi mamá murió, luchó para mantenernos juntos como una familia. Y creo que hizo un muy buen trabajo". Kurt sonrió cariñosamente ante el recuerdo de su padre.

"¿Tu mamá murió? Kurt, lo siento tanto", Blaine susurró contra la mejilla de Kurt, besándolo debajo de la oreja.

"Está bien. Quiero decir que todavía la echo de menos, y odio que fuera alejada de mí, pero sé que ella me amaba. Y Carole, mi madrastra, ella es genial. Ella no trata de sustituir a nadie, y me acepta por quien soy. Luego está Finn, mi hermanastro. Tuvimos un… comienzo difícil. Como que tuve un flechazo con él antes de que papá y Carole se casaran, pero estamos bien ahora. Él es realmente genial; podemos hablar sobre cualquier cosa".

Blaine sonrió ante la descripción de Kurt de su familia y le habló a Kurt sobre él. Su mamá y su papá, que eran ocupados abogados, pero que estarían justo ahí para él si Blaine alguna vez los necesitaba, y su hermano, quien era su mejor amigo.

Kurt no sabía si hacer su siguiente pregunta, pero ya que estaban conociéndose entre sí, sintió que era necesario. "¿Qué hay... antes de mí? ¿Estabas saliendo con alguien?"

Blaine se tensó un poco debajo de él. "Uh, no, no tanto así. Realmente no he salido con nadie en un tiempo".

Kurt pudo sentir que este era un tema delicado pero presionó para obtener más información, "¿Por qué suenas tan amargado, bebé?", susurró Kurt.

"No... yo y mi novio de la secundaria estuvimos juntos por años, y yo estaba completamente enamorado de él. Teníamos planeado ir a la universidad juntos y pensé que mi vida estaba ordenada, pero entonces lo atrapé engañándome, y prácticamente todo se terminó". Blaine se estaba poniendo emotivo ante los recuerdos, pero se alegró de sentir enojo en lugar de angustia. "Después de eso, no hubo nadie. Bueno, ha habido personas... un montón de personas... pero nadie como tú".

Blaine lamentó el haber agregando esa última parte cuando Kurt se volvió para mirarlo.

"¿Personas? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cuántas personas?"

"Jeremiah, ese era su nombre, él me rompió. No pensé que yo sería capaz de amar de nuevo después de eso, así que me acostaba con cualquiera. Pero entonces tú cambiaste eso. Ahora sólo te quiero a ti".

Kurt no parecía muy contento ante esta nueva revelación. Estaba tratando de razonar con él mismo que Blaine era mayor y mucho más experimentado; obviamente habría estado con otras personas. Era la cantidad de gente la que le estaba preocupando.

Blaine sintió la infelicidad de Kurt y se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. "No te enfades o te pongas celoso, Kurt, te amo", le dijo Blaine, depositando un beso en la nariz del chico.

Kurt miró a los ojos de Blaine, "¿Y desde que me conociste? ¿Has dormido con alguien?"

Blaine se atragantó, inseguro acerca de qué decir, "Uh, sí, pero no salió muy bien".

Kurt se movió hacia atrás, "¿Qué quieres decir con 'no salió muy bien'?"

"En cierto modo… imaginé que eras... tú". Blaine se sonrojó mientras hablaba.

Kurt trató de digerir esta nueva pieza de información, parpadeando mientras lo hacía.

"¿Te imaginaste teniendo sexo conmigo?". Dijo sin rodeos, observando como el color se hacía más profundo sobre las mejillas de Blaine.

"¡No fue mi intención! Sólo fue que... pasó...".

Kurt lo meditó por un momento antes de levantarse del sofá.

Blaine levantó la vista alarmado y estuvo a punto de rogarle que se quedara antes de ser interrumpido, "Bueno, suerte que no tienes que imaginarlo más".

Blaine miró a Kurt deambular hacia el baño, y luego sacudió su cabeza levantándose y siguiendo a Kurt a través de la puerta como un cachorro obediente.

Cuando Blaine llegó al cuarto de baño, fue justo a tiempo para ver a Kurt inclinado limpiándose el sudor, y luego entrando en el cubículo de la ducha, abriendo el agua y parándose bajo una cascada de agua.

Blaine se quedó mirando durante unos segundos, siguiendo las perlas de agua que caían por el cuerpo de Kurt, y luego se apresuró a quitarse su ropa interior.

Una vez que estuvo desnudo, se metió en la ducha con Kurt y se apretó contra él, colocando besos por toda su pálida piel.

Blaine sintió la dura polla de Kurt presionando contra su cadera y cayó de rodillas delante de él.

Blaine miró a los ojos de Kurt, su rostro siendo golpeado con el agua, "Sólo tú".

Con eso tomó a Kurt dentro de su boca y comenzó a chupar duramente sobre la erección de Kurt, lamiendo hacia arriba y abajo por el tronco y succionando la punta como una paleta.

Kurt gimió y empezó a mover sus caderas, quejándose cuando Blaine se alejó, "Folla mi boca, Kurt".

Blaine tomó una vez más a Kurt en su boca, pero esta vez lo tragó entero, relajando su garganta para evitar el reflejo nauseoso y luego sintió a Kurt deslizarse dentro y fuera de su garganta mientras obedecía las instrucciones.

Todo esto llegó a ser demasiado para Blaine y una vez más arrastró su mano hacia abajo por su cuerpo y comenzó a masturbarse con el sonido de los gemidos de Kurt y la sensación de él en su garganta.

Poco después, Kurt se vino fuerte en la garganta de Blaine; desesperadamente tratando de mantenerse de pie contra la pared de la ducha y oyendo a Blaine gimiendo su nombre desde debajo de él.

Cuando Blaine se levantó, Kurt arrastró su mano hacia abajo para devolverle el favor, pero se encontró con la polla de Blaine flácida.

Kurt levantó una ceja hacia Blaine, "¿Te corriste sin dejarme hacerlo?"

Blaine gruñó y descansó su frente sobre el hombro de Kurt, "Cállate, eres muy sexy".

Kurt se rió y luego giró su cabeza al oído de Blaine, bajando su voz, "Pero yo quería probarte. Supongo que tendrás que esperar".

**888**

**N/A: Estos muchachos. Honestamente. Siguiente capítulo = tiempo de perversiones, así que lo esperaremos :) Los comentarios son como el crack. Si es que el crack es bueno para ustedes.**

N/T: _"But I love you until the end of time…" _y hoy voy a llorar cual desesperada.

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Autor: **_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Gabriela C, Anónimo, Mary de Hobbit, tammy22, na0mygleek, Anne, Hechizera, Candy Criss, yu, Darkness Nightmare, DarrenCEsp **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Muy bien. Aquí tenemos un poco de interacción en clases, un poco de acción en el armario y luego tenemos sexo en el aula. Así que... yeah. Mi escala de tiempo es como, inexistente. Aún no sé qué diablos está pasando. ¿Vamos a suponer que se trata de finales de octubre, principios de noviembre?**

**888**

**Capítulo XII.**

"Muy bien, chicos, voy a llamarlos uno por uno para que podamos revisar sus ensayos y hacer cualquier cambio que sea necesario".

Kurt estaba sentado en clase tratando de trabajar en su ensayo.

Honestamente, lo estaba intentando, pero ¿cómo se supone que iba a trabajar cuando su sexy profesor de Inglés estaba sentado en su escritorio? Blaine estaba ojeando el trabajo de sus compañeros, masticando el extremo de su pluma entre sus pensamientos y ocasionalmente garabateando correcciones en los márgenes del papel.

De vez en cuando, los ojos de Blaine vagaban hasta Kurt y se sentía golpeado con la intensa mirada en sus ojos al notar que se habían oscurecido significativamente, hasta tener una sombra con la que ahora estaba familiarizado.

"Creo que eso es todo hasta el momento, Tom, continúa desde donde vas. Kurt, ¿te gustaría venir?".

Kurt se permitió sonreír un poco mientras recogía su ensayo y se dirigía a la parte delantera de la clase, balanceando sus caderas mientras se acercaba al escritorio del profesor.

Sentándose en la silla al lado de la de Blaine, puso el papel sobre el escritorio y, asegurándose de que sus mitades inferiores estaban cubiertas por la parte posterior del escritorio, colocó su mano firmemente sobre el muslo de Blaine.

Kurt notó la brusca inhalación de Blaine ante el gesto y podría admitir que se sintió satisfecho de haber podido provocar dicha reacción en el hombre mayor.

Sintiéndose más atrevido de lo usual, Kurt comenzó a frotar lentamente su mano sobre los pantalones negros que Blaine llevaba al trabajo. Kurt continuó con sus atenciones, mientras Blaine trataba desesperadamente de concentrarse en las palabras que Kurt había escrito en su ensayo. Sin embargo, estaba encontrando esto difícil mientras la mano de Kurt frotaba más y más cerca de sus caderas, luego de hacer contacto con su semidura polla la cual había temblado en agradecimiento tan pronto como Kurt colocó sus manos sobre ella.

_¡Concéntrate!_, pensó Blaine, mientras desesperadamente continuaba leyendo el trabajo de Kurt.

'_Por ejemplo, en Otelo de Shakespeare, el lenguaje del personaje principal demuestra su ruina. Los soliloquios fluidos y articulados de Otelo se van rompiendo en medias oraciones y pensamientos salvajes, mientras los planes de Yago tienen pleno efecto. Señor Anderson, ¿nos vemos en el armario? ;)'_

Kurt supo cuando Blaine leyó el pequeño mensaje que había dejado dentro de su ensayo porque agarró la mano de Kurt desde su muslo y trató de recobrar la compostura, antes de instruir a Kurt para recoger un libro del armario.

"Kurt, creo que tengo un libro en el armario que te ayudará a ampliar este punto en particular. Debe de estar en el estante de arriba a la derecha".

"Oh, gracias Señor, ¿debería conseguirlo yo mismo?".

"Bueno, será mejor que te muestre dónde está. Hay un poco de desastre allí dentro". Blaine se levantó para seguir a Kurt, "No puedo imaginar por qué", añadió murmurando entre dientes mientras pensaba de nuevo en sus anteriores hazañas en el armario, teniendo recuerdos de calientes besos y furiosos manoseos.

Blaine dio un empujón a la puerta cerrada con su pie y se acercó a la derecha, de modo que estuvo fuera de la vista de los demás estudiantes, y miró hacia Kurt que sonreía endiabladamente hacia él desde la otra pared del armario, que Blaine ahora asociaba con esos encantadores recuerdos.

Tan pronto como sus ojos se conectaron, Kurt comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente hasta Blaine con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos, Blaine brevemente pensó que debería de estar preocupado, antes de dejar a su desesperación sacar lo mejor de él y alcanzar a agarrar la corbata de Dalton de Kurt, tirando del chico más joven hacia él.

"Eres un niño travieso, Kurt Hummel", gruñó Blaine en voz baja en el oído de Kurt para no alarmar a cualquiera de la clase de su actividad actual.

"Oh, usted sabe que le gusta, _Señor Anderson_", Kurt susurró de vuelta notando la dificultad para respirar de Blaine, consiguiendo hacerla más pesada mientras utilizaba el término apropiado para su profesor. "Pero, tal vez debería castigarme, así no me portaré mal otra vez".

"Oh, te castigaré, Kurt, lo haré, créeme. Calentarme en medio de tu clase de Inglés con esos magníficos y humeantes ojos tuyos y esa sexy y pequeña sonrisa. No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya. Pero no te equivoques, definitivamente quiero que te portes mal otra vez". Blaine terminó, y movió su cabeza hacia adelante casi tocando los labios de Kurt con los propios pero deteniéndose, queriendo que su diabólico amante rogara por un beso.

Kurt precipitó su lengua para rozarla contra los labios de Blaine, siguiendo su forma y luego arrastrando una húmeda línea a través de la barbilla de Blaine y bajando por su cuello. Kurt extendió su mano hacia abajo hasta acunar la clara excitación de Blaine y movió su mano contra su polla a través de sus pantalones. Con un solo trazo a través de la tela, Kurt se alejó de Blaine declarando en voz alta "¡Lo he encontrado, Señor!", alertando a sus compañeros sobre que había encontrado el libro que le ayudaría con su ensayo.

Kurt se acercó a Blaine una vez más, quien ahora estaba frotando una mano sobre su rostro en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse y lograr un estado respetable, listo para volver a la clase.

Kurt se inclinó hacia él una vez más depositando un ardiente beso contra los labios de Blaine y declarando en voz baja, "Lo quiero dentro de mí, Señor Anderson, y siempre consigo lo que quiero", antes de girarse en su lugar y salir del armario con un libro bajo su brazo y un profesor completamente despeinado tratando de calmar su respiración, y su polla, mirándolo con anhelo.

Este día necesita ser terminado ya, pensó Blaine, mientras trataba de librar a su mente de imágenes de Kurt tendido bajo él, rogando por ser follado, fuera de su sobreexcitada mente.

Blaine entró en el aula de nuevo, con sus manos sobre el bulto en sus pantalones y se sentó en su escritorio.

La lección continuó mientras pasaba diferentes estudiantes al frente, y lanzaba miradas a Kurt a través de la habitación, mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos con la esperanza de que la escuela pronto terminara.

Kurt empacó sus cosas lentamente y levantó la vista cuando alguien le habló.

"Hey, Kurt, ¿vienes a la práctica Warbler?", preguntó Nick, mientras Jeff se quedó torpemente detrás de él, apartando la mirada de Kurt.

"De hecho, hoy no puedo, tengo que ir directo a casa. Es una cosa familiar", mintió Kurt, deseando que los chicos salieran de la habitación lo más rápidamente posible.

Nick lo miró preocupado, "¿Es algo serio?", preguntó con auténtica preocupación en su rostro.

Kurt se conmovió por esto, pero cuanto más tiempo estuviera hablando con Nick, más tiempo se desperdiciaba sin tener a Blaine enterrado en su interior.

"No, no. Sólo necesito estar de vuelta allí muy pronto". Kurt estaba desesperadamente tratando de ponerle fin a esta conversación.

"Oh, está bien, bueno nos vemos mañana, supongo", respondió Nick, finalmente caminando a la puerta con un todavía silencioso Jeff siguiéndolo.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de Nick, Kurt y Blaine se miraron el uno al otro a través del salón.

Kurt se volvió para caminar hasta la ventana y comenzó a poner las persianas abajo, protegiendo la sala de la vista exterior. Blaine estaba haciendo la misma cosa con la puerta, y después de darle vuelta a la cerradura, volvió a mirar a Kurt de nuevo.

Kurt inocentemente caminó hacia el escritorio de Blaine y se sentó en el borde, cruzando sus piernas. "Entonces, ¿qué era eso sobre castigarme?".

Blaine gruñó, en realidad gruñó, y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, mirando a Kurt con ojos hambrientos. Blaine continuó caminando hasta que se paró frente a Kurt y descruzó sus piernas, separándolas y moviéndose para estar de pie en medio de ellas, presionando justo contra Kurt.

"Bueno, no puedo dejar que te salgas con tu burlas, ¿verdad?", habló Blaine, frente a frente con Kurt.

Kurt exhaló, tan cerca de Blaine que pudo ver cada detalle del rostro del hombre, "No...", dijo con los ojos fijos en Blaine.

Blaine se apartó de Kurt, y éste lloriqueó por la pérdida de contacto, y se sentó en la silla que estaba alejada del escritorio.

Blaine se sentó en la silla, con sus piernas abiertas y metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó un condón que siempre mantenía allí para momentos como este. Momentos en los que Kurt decidía seducirlo en medio de la clase.

Blaine sostuvo entonces el paquete entre sus dientes, nunca perdiendo el contacto visual con Kurt, deslizando su mano hasta su entrepierna y tirando de su cremallera hacia abajo.

Kurt estaba mirando paralizado desde su lugar sobre el escritorio, observando cada movimiento de Blaine mientras levantaba sus caderas de la silla, tiraba de sus pantalones hacia abajo, y luego metía la mano en sus calzoncillos, tirando de su ya palpitante erección fuera.

La boca de Kurt estaba completamente seca. La visión de Blaine acariciándose lentamente con los pantalones alrededor de sus rodillas se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en demasiado para él, pero no se atrevía a moverse de su sitio.

Blaine estaba acelerando ahora y extendía el líquido preseminal sobre su polla, jadeando por la acción y empujando dentro de su propia mano.

"Kurt...", jadeó Blaine, "Ven aquí, quiero que te folles tú mismo sobre mí...".

Kurt chilló y luego rápidamente desabrochó sus pantalones escolares, dejándolos caer al suelo y saliendo de ellos. Caminó más cerca de Blaine hasta que estuvo justo frente a él, tirando de sus calzoncillos hacia abajo burlona y lentamente.

Kurt colocó sus manos en los brazos de la silla y se inclinó sobre Blaine, chupando el labio inferior del hombre. Se retiró y luego deslizó tres dedos hacia afuera para que Blaine los chupara, jadeando cuando la caliente boca de Blaine se cerró alrededor de los dígitos.

Cuando Blaine hubo humedecido lo suficiente sus dedos, Kurt empujó los tres en su interior, gimiendo ante el dolor, pero no siendo capaz de esperar el tiempo suficiente para la preparación completa.

Kurt quitó los dedos de su entrada y luego se dio la vuelta, así que estaba de espaldas a Blaine. Dio un paso atrás para que las piernas de Blaine estuvieran en medio de las suyas, y agarró la polla de Blaine con su mano.

Kurt se dejó caer hacia abajo, guiando la polla de Blaine a su agujero con la mano. Cuando la cabeza de Blaine estuvo en su entrada, se detuvo y simplemente frotó la polla de Blaine sobre su entrada y entre sus nalgas.

Blaine ya estaba harto de las burlas y los juegos previos de Kurt, así que tomó el asunto en sus propias manos. Puso una mano sobre la cadera de Kurt, y sostuvo su polla con la otra, luego estrelló a Kurt hacia abajo sobre él.

Kurt estaba honestamente tratando de quedarse tranquilo, pero Blaine sólo lo llenó tan perfectamente que no pudo detener el largo gemido que significó lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de esto.

Blaine empujó violentamente dentro de Kurt, con una mano envuelta alrededor de su torso sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho.

"¡Sólo eres un pequeño provocador!", Blaine exageró esta afirmación con una profunda estocada entre cada palabra.

Blaine vio a Kurt tratando de tocarse y agarró las dos manos del muchacho entre la suya, fijándolas a la silla. "¿Crees que puedes terminar tan fácilmente? No. Te estoy follando suavemente ahora, comparado con lo que estoy por hacer".

Blaine levantó el cuerpo de Kurt fuera de él y le dijo que se pusiera de pie, entonces caminaron hacia el escritorio, presionándose detrás de Kurt.

"Ahora, te voy a follar encima de mi escritorio". Blaine le dijo a Kurt, inclinándolo y exponiendo su estirado agujero para él.

Blaine coló un dedo dentro de Kurt, "Dios, te quiero justo así, estirado y abierto para mí...".

Sacó su dedo y lo reemplazó con su hinchada polla, golpeando la próstata de Kurt con la primer estocada.

"Oh, dios... Blaine... sí...", susurró Kurt, moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás, tratando de empalarse sobre la polla de Blaine.

"Sí... Blaine... castígame...", gruñó Kurt, completamente encendido por todo lo que había ocurrido en la pasada media hora.

"¿Quieres que te castigue?", preguntó Blaine con la voz entrecortada.

"Sí, sí... sí", jadeó Kurt, todo su cuerpo meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Blaine y el escritorio.

Blaine arrastró una mano hacia abajo por la espalda de Kurt tocando suavemente la pálida piel del chico. "Pero, ¿con qué debería castigarte?".

"Con cualquier cosa... castígame con cualquier cosa...", gimió Kurt, desesperado por algo.

Blaine miró hacia su escritorio y detectó una regla, se inclinó hacia adelante para agarrarla. Deslizó el plástico liso sobre la espalda de Kurt y alrededor de las mejillas de su trasero, sonriendo ante el gemido que Kurt liberó.

Rodeó con la regla alrededor de la nalga derecha de Kurt y luego dio una palmada contra ella, el sonido alto en la habitación tranquila.

"¡Argh!", gritó Kurt, empujándose de nuevo contra Blaine, amando la sensación de dolor que la regla dejó en él.

Blaine continuó enterrándose en el apretado agujero de Kurt, dándole nalgadas cada pocas embestidas y observando como la normalmente pálida piel se volvía más y más roja.

Blaine se estiró alrededor para acariciar a Kurt, jalando fuerte mientras enterraba su polla profundamente dentro de él.

Se vinieron simultáneamente, Blaine en el interior de Kurt y Kurt sobre el escritorio.

Blaine les movió de nuevo hasta sentarse en su silla, Kurt colapsó sobre su regazo totalmente saciado. Colocó suaves besos a lo largo de la línea del cabello de Kurt y alisó su cabello con una mano.

"Eso va a dejar una mancha en mi escritorio". Blaine pensó en voz alta, dándose cuenta del charco de la corrida de Kurt sobre su escritorio.

Kurt se rió un poco, "¡Bueno, ahora siempre pensarás en mí en clases!".

Blaine suspiró para sí mismo, realmente no necesitaba pensar en Kurt más de lo que ya lo hacía, el chico prácticamente llenaba su mente las 24 horas del día.

"¿Fue demasiado la regla?", preguntó Blaine, preguntándose si no había ido demasiado lejos con el castigo.

Kurt se rió un poco, "Iba a preguntar por ella".

**888**

**N/A: Perdón por el retraso. Me sentí un poco sin inspiración durante los pasados días :/ Espero no haberles fallado a todos con este capítulo. La cosa de la regla. Qué cosas. Siguiente capítulo = uh oh.**

N/T: Bueeeeeeno, igual que la autora, siento mucho el retraso pero he estado algo (muy) ocupada.

¡Que tengan un excelente casi finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Autor: **_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** KlainerDCbowties, Gabriela C, DarrenCEsp, ValeAsencio, Anne, Isis, AdryRamiss15 **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: ****Allá vamos. Por favor, no me asesinen o arrojen cosas :)**

**888**

**Capítulo XIII.**

"¡Más fuerte, Blaine... más fuerte!", gimió Kurt, mientras Blaine se restregaba furiosamente contra él a través de sus pantalones, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Kurt y Blaine se habían una vez más, situado en el armario después de la escuela y se frotaban uno contra el otro desesperadamente, golpeando los libros de los estantes a medida que entusiastamente le daban placer al otro.

Kurt estaba presionado contra un aparador, sujetándose de una estantería mientras su cuerpo se veía obligado a retroceder cada vez que Blaine se movía contra él.

"Sí... sí... sí...", repetía Kurt como un mantra mientras Blaine lo giraba y agarraba su trasero, tirando de él más cerca cada vez que se encontraban.

"¿Señor Anderson?", una tentativa voz lo llamó desde fuera del salón de clases.

Blaine y Kurt se congelaron. Los dos conocían aquella voz, "Jeff...", susurró Kurt, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras la realidad de la situación lo golpeaba.

Blaine susurró ásperamente a Kurt, "Quédate aquí, no hagas ningún ruido".

Se enderezó sus ropas y pasó una mano a través de su cabello, tratando de borrar cualquier signo de lo que había estado pasando en el armario, si es que Jeff no lo sabía ya por el ruido.

Blaine abrió la puerta y caminó a través, viendo al chico rubio esperando junto a la puerta.

"Hey, señor, sólo me preguntaba si usted tendría un libro de texto de repuesto... Creo que perdí el mío, y lo necesito para la tarea...".

Blaine trató de concentrarse en la pregunta, "Sí, claro, un libro de texto. En el armario".

Jeff se movió hacia adelante para buscar en el armario cuando Blaine se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"¡ESPERA!", Jeff se detuvo, sorprendido por el exabrupto del profesor, "Es un… lío ahí dentro, iré a conseguírtelo".

Jeff asintió y observó cómo el señor Anderson se exprimía a través de la puerta abriéndola lo menos posible y volviendo segundos después con el libro de texto.

"Está bien, gracias señor, lo veré mañana". Jeff habló mientras salía, dejando al hombre sentado en su escritorio y colocando su cabeza en sus manos.

Transcurrieron cinco minutos con Blaine en su escritorio, descansando sus codos sobre el escritorio y sentado completamente inmóvil.

Con vacilación, Kurt miró a través del umbral para ver a su profesor sentado inmóvil en el escritorio. Lentamente se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro, esperando que su toque trajera algo de vida de regreso hacia el hombre.

Cuando Blaine sintió la mano de Kurt en su hombro, alejó su cuerpo de un tirón y se levantó, distanciándose de Kurt y sólo mirando al muchacho.

Se miraron así durante algún tiempo, hasta que Kurt apartó sus ojos de los de Blaine sintiendo lágrimas comenzar a formarse y no queriendo llorar en esta aula ante el hombre que amaba.

"Kurt, casi nos pillan". Dijo Blaine con una voz carente de emoción.

"Lo sé", respondió Kurt, con su voz quebrada por la emoción, "No fuimos cuidadosos, pero en realidad Jeff no vio nada...".

"¡Ese no es el punto Kurt! ¿Qué si hubiera sido otro profesor, o la Directora?", Blaine claramente quería gritar, pero estaba tratando de mantener su voz baja.

Kurt fue de repente superado por la ira, "Lo siento, Blaine", comenzó Kurt, su voz peligrosamente baja, "Pensé que sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo cuando me rogaste estar en una relación contigo. Te lo dije, te dije que esto no podía suceder. ¡Pero no! Tú, literalmente, no me dejaste salir de tu apartamento hasta que estuvimos juntos. Entonces, ¿qué parte de esto no está a la altura de tus expectativas?".

"¿Así que esto es mi culpa?", siseó Blaine, los dos ahora completamente enganchados en una intensa discusión.

"Sí. Sí lo es. Soy tu estudiante y tú eres mi maestro. Esto no está permitido. Nunca estuvo permitido". Kurt estaba furioso, recordó cómo se sintió la primera vez que fue al apartamento de Blaine, cómo la realidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer se establecía sobre él, y la ansiedad que acompañó a esta comprensión.

"Creo que entonces nos estuvimos engañando, ¿no es verdad?", la voz de Blaine estaba de nuevo baja y monótona, el temor de ser atrapado todavía corriendo fuerte a través de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Que esto no significa nada para ti? Es decir, ¿nada para ti? ¡Dijiste que me amabas!", Kurt habló con voz débil.

Las lágrimas estaban ahora corriendo por el rostro de Kurt mientras trataba de llegar a un acuerdo con el ritmo de esta discusión.

"Dije que te amaba. Pero esto podría terminar con mi carrera. ¡No puedo terminar en la cárcel! Amo lo que hago, Kurt".

"Me amabas". Repitió Kurt, su pecho dolió con las palabras de Blaine. "Así que no valgo la pena. Lo entiendo". Con estas últimas palabras, Kurt se dio la vuelta y salió del salón, con los ojos hinchados y rojos mientras se abría camino por el corredor hacia su coche.

Tanteó con sus llaves y finalmente fue capaz de abrir la puerta. Kurt arrojó su mochila en el asiento de atrás y descansó su cabeza contra el volante, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y dejando una mancha húmeda sobre sus pantalones.

Con una respiración profunda, salió del estacionamiento y comenzó el largo viaje a casa.

**888**

Blaine no se había movido desde que Kurt abandonó la habitación.

Su corazón se había roto mientras Kurt daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación, pero su trabajo estaba en juego y él no duraría en la cárcel.

Blaine se sentía adormecido. Amaba a Kurt por cambiarlo, y por ese motivo le dolía tanto. Blaine había sido tan dichosamente ingenuo, asumiendo que nunca los atraparían y suponiendo que una vez que Kurt terminara la escuela, podrían salir como pareja. Y, básicamente, le había dicho a Kurt que no lo amaba. Eso estaba lejos de ser verdad, Blaine lo amaba más que a nadie, pero la vida era cruel. Había amado a sólo dos personas en su vida; una lo había traicionado, y él no se había permitido amar a la otra.

Blaine finalmente se movió y abandonó su salón de clases, conduciendo a casa hasta su apartamento.

Cuando abrió la puerta, tuvo que hacer frente a una avalancha de recuerdos. En todas partes a donde miraba, veía cosas que Kurt había hecho allí.

El dormitorio, bien era obvio, que habían follado allí. Pero también habían hecho el amor allí, olvidándose de la vida real y simplemente disfrutando de estar uno con el otro. El baño siguió un tren de pensamientos similares, su memoria le proporcionó atisbos de carne mojada y besos calientes.

Blaine sentía como si su mente estuviera jugando con él, la cocina le recordaba a Kurt cocinando, el sofá le recordaba sus noches de películas, todo doliendo mientras observaba.

Blaine se giró directamente su alrededor y salió de su apartamento, dirigiéndose calle abajo y caminando para olvidar.

Excepto que no pudo. Había estado caminando tanto tiempo que estaba comenzando a oscurecer y todo en lo que podía pensar todavía era en aquellos ojos azules, y en cómo los había hecho desbordarse de lágrimas.

Blaine levantó la vista para encontrar que estaba frente a un bar que solía frecuentar.

Juró que no volvería a hacer esto nunca más. Pero ahora Kurt lo odiaba, así que no tenía sentido permanecer alejado. Entró en el bar y caminó directamente a una silla, haciéndole señas al barman con su mano.

"¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?", preguntó una hermosa mujer, batiendo sus pestañas y plantando su pecho hacia fuera mientras atendía a Blaine.

"Vodka". Blaine sabía qué lo haría olvidar, la respuesta residía en una gran cantidad de tragos.

Por alrededor de una hora, Blaine estuvo sentado en la misma silla, derribando bebidas después de beber y acogiendo con satisfacción la neblina que se apoderaba de su mente. Era vagamente consciente de los avances del barman pero sinceramente, no le importaba. En realidad no le importaba nada en ese momento. El dolor sordo en su pecho todavía estaba allí, pero la razón para ello estaba desvaneciéndose y para cuando alguien vino a ocupar el asiento junto a él, apenas podía recordar su propio nombre.

"¿Día difícil?", una voz le preguntó a Blaine, antes de ordenar "Lo de siempre" al barman.

"Sí", suspiró Blaine, su voz sonaba lenta y contraria a su enérgico discurso habitual.

"Ya me parecía". Respondió la voz, cogiendo su trago y dejando que el líquido se deslizara por su garganta.

Blaine levantó la vista y estudió al hombre a su lado. Tenía el cabello oscuro, tan oscuro que era casi negro y cortado para que cayera sobre sus ojos, ojos que brillaban mientras estudiaban a Blaine.

"¿Me has estado mirando?", Blaine arrastró las palabras, sosteniendo su mano arriba para que otra bebida le fuera entregada.

El hombre puso su mano sobre la de Blaine, tirando de ella hacia abajo, "Creo que has tenido suficiente por esta noche. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

"Er... Blaine", recordó, aunque le tomó un poco de esfuerzo.

"Bien, entonces, Blaine, ven conmigo. Soy Joe, por cierto".

Blaine se dejó ser tirado fuera de la silla y salió por la puerta, temblando cuando el aire frío golpeó su piel. Joe notó esto y lo atrajo hacia sí, envolviendo una mano alrededor del torso de Blaine y parando un taxi con la otra.

Una vez que el taxi se detuvo, Joe colocó dentro a Blaine con cuidado, y se sentó junto a él, dándole su dirección al conductor y mirando a Blaine.

Joe estudió a Blaine, su magnífico perfil y sus confundidos ojos. Se imaginó que Blaine estaba molesto, pero cuando los ligues de una noche son una ocurrencia regular, uno no se detiene para hacer preguntas, excepto una.

"¿Vamos adentro?".

"Sí".

**888**

Kurt despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose adormecido pero sin entender por qué. Entonces la realidad lo golpeó.

La discusión con Blaine. Blaine diciéndole que no lo amaba más. El enojo en la voz de Blaine.

Las lágrimas una vez más comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, corriendo por su nariz y aterrizando sobre la almohada.

Después de cinco minutos de silencioso llanto, Kurt se levantó lentamente y se abrió paso hacia la ducha, esperando que el agua caliente lo calmara, pero Kurt estaba demasiado lejos de que el agua lo ayudara.

Había sido Blaine quién inició las cosas, Kurt había sido el renuente, y ahora ¿Blaine estaba afirmando que no podía hacerlo?

Impulsado con una nueva determinación de respuestas, Kurt se vistió y preparó para la escuela, tomando su desayuno y marchándose en su coche.

Kurt llegó temprano a Dalton, listo para marcharse directamente a su salón de Inglés y exigir una explicación por parte de Blaine. Sólo que Blaine no estaba allí, y todavía no estuvo allí cuando la campana sonó y Kurt tuvo que irse a clases.

Su recién descubierta energía se había ido. ¿Habría realmente Blaine querido evitarlo al no venir a trabajar? ¡Pensaba que la idea era que Blaine quería que su trabajo fuera normal otra vez!

Kurt estuvo distante el día entero. A medida que la clase de Inglés se acercaba, se ponía más y más tenso, medio queriendo que Blaine no estuviera allí para que él no recibiera una respuesta que no pudiera manejar, y medio rezando que él estuviera allí porque realmente necesitaban tener esta charla.

Finalmente, llegó el último período y Kurt nerviosamente entró en el salón de clases, los ojos yendo directamente al profesor en la parte delantera.

Blaine estaba ahí. Apenas.

Se veía quebrado, como si no hubiera dormido la noche anterior. Había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, barba sobre su mandíbula y su cabello rizado estaba libre de su gel habitual. Este aspecto que Kurt utilizaba para encontrarlo tan atractivo, ahora propagó una sensación de adormecimiento a través de su cuerpo.

Kurt se acercó a su escritorio, sentándose y mirando a Blaine. No era su rostro lo que más le preocupaba, sino su ropa. Este era el mismo traje que Blaine había estado vistiendo ayer.

Seguro que no lo habría hecho. Kurt no podría comprender el hecho de que Blaine ya hubiera podido estar con alguien más. Sólo tuvieron una discusión ayer y Kurt había pasado la noche llorando, ¿Blaine podría haber pasado la noche follando a alguien más?

Kurt no escuchó nada del intento de Blaine de dar una lección. Su mente estaba pasando a cien kilómetros por hora, diciéndose que Blaine no haría eso, y luego, recordó lo que había dicho sobre sus numerosas anteriores parejas.

Cuando la clase vació la habitación al final de la lección, Kurt caminó hasta el frente de la clase, de pie en el otro lado del escritorio de Blaine.

Kurt respiró profundamente, temiendo la respuesta, "¿Te acostaste con alguien anoche?".

Blaine levantó la vista hacia Kurt, y con una única lágrima deslizándose por su rostro, asintió. Con esto, Kurt giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, dejando a Blaine sentado solo en su salón de clases.

**888**

**N/A: Me sorprende cuántas alertas todavía estoy recibiendo. Sinceramente amo a todos y a cada uno de ustedes que leen y responden a esta historia. Quiero tener un matrimonio masivo socialmente inaceptable con todos ustedes.**

N/T: Para quienes preguntaron por el número de capítulos de la historia, ésta se compone de dieciséis; así que nos vamos acercando al final ;)

Y me siento igual que la autora, muchas gracias por haber respondido tan bien a esta historia. Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Autor: **_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Adriana11, Gabriela C, cimari, ValeAsencio, DarrenCEsp, AdryRamiss15, Mary de Hobbit, Candy Criss, vane, Anónimo, Darkness Nightmare, monsetziita **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Realmente deseo leer otros fics de profesores, ¡pero estoy decidida a terminar esto antes de hacerlo! Oh, y por cierto, chicos, 200 comentarios. Ténganme paciencia mientras SOLLOZO HISTÉRICAMENTE :')**

**888**

**Capítulo XIV.**

Era una fría mañana de un sábado de diciembre y Kurt estaba sentado bajo una manta frente al fuego, el mismo lugar que había ocupado cada día desde que volvió de la escuela el pasado martes.

Kurt simplemente se sentaba y miraba a la pantalla del televisor, viendo un sinfín de reality shows y película tras película.

Actualmente estaba mirando _The Notebook_ (1) sin realmente prestarle atención, pero después de haber visto la película tantas veces, sabía exactamente cuándo llorar.

Carole eligió ese momento para entrar, sosteniendo dos tazas de humeante chocolate y ofreció una a Kurt mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Kurt le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo obtener en agradecimiento, pero incluso ésta era débil. No parecía haber nada de vida en Kurt y Carole estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de esto.

"Cariño, algo está mal, habla conmigo y puedo tratar de ayudar". Carole habló suavemente a Kurt.

Kurt acaba de fijar su mirada en la pantalla, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro mientras Allie olvidaba a Noah de nuevo. Podía sentir los ojos de Carole sobre su rostro, pero ¿qué se suponía que iba a decir? ¿Mi profesor terminó conmigo? Eso no sería nada adecuado, además, Kurt rompió con su profesor porque se folló a otra persona.

Ese pensamiento dolía cada vez que Kurt lo recordaba. Había ingenuamente pensado que podrían superar la discusión inicial, que podrían hablarlo y seguir adelante. Pero aparentemente, Blaine tenía otras maneras de lidiar con ello y Kurt simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

No podía decirle a Carole, pero podía ser consolado por ella, así que Kurt se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar su taza sobre la mesa de café, y luego se inclinó hacia Carole, agarrándola y estrechándola con fuerza mientras sollozaba en su hombro.

El corazón de Carole se estaba rompiendo por Kurt, el chico, quién era ahora verdaderamente su hijo, nunca mostraba sus emociones, pero a veces las cosas eran demasiado para él, como cuando Karofsky lo amenazó de muerte y Burt estuvo hospitalizado.

Kurt había pasado por tantas cosas y Carole sólo quería hacer que todo lo que estuviera causando ese dolor desapareciera pero, al parecer, sería una tarea más difícil de lo que había previsto.

Kurt no dijo nada, sólo siguió llorando en su hombro hasta que ya no quedó nada más que darle. Carole acarició su cabello y le susurró palabras de consuelo en su oído hasta que él se movió de nuevo y regresó su atención a la película, sorbiendo su chocolate.

"Kurt, cariño, puedes hablar conmigo. Sea lo que sea, necesitas decírselo a alguien", dijo Carole a Kurt, "¿Quieres a tu papá? Puedo llamarlo si prefieres hablar con él".

Kurt rápidamente negó con su cabeza; traer a Burt dentro de esta situación no ayudaría a nadie, particularmente a Blaine, si la verdad alguna vez salía. Kurt podría realmente, realmente odiar a Blaine ahora mismo, pero no quería ver al hombre destrozado.

"Sólo necesito algo de tiempo a solas, Carole, voy a estar bien". Kurt sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no podía realmente explicar la verdad.

Carole suspiró, Kurt podía ser muy terco cuando quería. Se levantó y se fue, encontrándose a Burt en el vestíbulo que justo acababa de regresar con bolsas de comida después de hacer las compras.

Desde su lugar en la sala de estar, Kurt pudo escuchar la voz amortiguada de Burt, "Carole, creo que necesitamos hablar".

Kurt frunció el ceño, eso no sonaba bien. Tensó su cuello hacia el umbral tratando de escuchar tanto como fuera posible de la conversación.

"Carole, no creo que podamos permitirnos una luna de miel. ¡Dalton es muy caro, pero no puedo sacar a Kurt! ¡Karofksy se encuentra todavía en McKinley y eso haría que todo este asunto perdiera el sentido!", exclamó Burt.

"Está bien, cariño, Kurt es más importante que nosotros, podemos irnos después. Ahora mismo tenemos que cuidar de Kurt". Respondió Carole con dulzura.

"Lo sé, pero ¿cuánto tiempo más puede durar esto?".

Kurt pudo escuchar cuán preocupado estaba Burt, él no quería que Kurt regresara a una escuela insegura, pero Dalton estaba vaciando lentamente su cuenta.

Kurt se sentía horrible, todo esto era su culpa. Había permitido ser echado de la escuela y ahora estaba arruinando a su familia. Esto podría ser justo lo que necesitaba, así que con un suspiro, sacó la manta de su regazo y caminó a la cocina donde Carole y Burt estaban hablando sentados a la mesa.

Cuando vieron entrar a Kurt, ambos se sobresaltaron y empezaron a guardar las compras, claramente no queriendo que Kurt supiera acerca de sus problemas.

"Está bien; escuché lo que estabas diciendo. Y he decidido que no es justo. Puedo volver a McKinley y ustedes dos pueden irse en las vacaciones".

Carole se escandalizó, "¡No! ¡Kurt, no puedes hacer eso! ¡La razón por la que te trasladaste a Dalton fue porque McKinley no es seguro!".

"¡Lo sé, pero no quiero pasar mi vida lamentando el no enfrentarme a él! Tú mismo lo dijiste, esta situación con el dinero simplemente va a ponerse peor. ¡No voy a llevar a la bancarrota a mi familia sólo por algunos patéticos matones!".

Burt comprendido lo que Kurt estaba diciendo, así que con un suspiro estuvo de acuerdo, "Está bien Kurt, pero primero vamos a hablar con los maestros. Quiero saber que Karofsky no tendrá permitido estar cerca ti. No voy a ponerte en peligro, Kurt. ¡Incluso si eso significa que nos quedemos sin dinero!".

Kurt se movió para abrazar a su papá, se sentía tan protegido y amaba al hombre por eso. Envuelto en el seguro abrazo, Kurt trató de no pensar en la otra razón por la que estaba haciendo esto.

Estaría mejor si nunca veía a Blaine de nuevo, sólo se lastimaba al ver aquellos cálidos ojos y ese cabello rizado que tanto amaba. Blaine ya no lo amaba y Kurt no podía estar a su alrededor por más tiempo.

**888**

Blaine se sentía desdichado.

Las únicas emociones que podía manejar eran la tristeza y la ira. Sabía que no debió de haber dicho que ya no amaba a Kurt, pero seguramente eso era lo mejor para que Kurt pudiera encontrar a alguien que estuviera con él, alguien que no tuviera que mentir. Eso estaba matando a Blaine.

Cada día desde la pelea, Kurt entraba a su clase, miraba fijamente sus manos durante una hora, y luego se levantaba y se iba. Blaine sabía que lo mejor era tratar de conseguir que Kurt se quedara atrás, pero estaba claro que el chico no quería tener nada que ver con él. Pero el estar con Kurt fue la primera vez que Blaine se sintió realmente vivo en lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

Estrelló su puño sobre la mesa de café con enojo, haciendo que las revistas y las tazas saltaran.

Sabía qué no hacer, y es por eso que se había recluido en su apartamento por el fin de semana. La última vez que salió a caminar para despejar su mente había conseguido quedar tan ebrio que no podía recordar nada. La única pista que tuvo fue el despertar desnudo en la cama de alguien más, y no era un genio, pero sabía lo que eso significaba.

Blaine tenía sus dudas en cuanto a si Kurt en realidad hablaría con él de nuevo, pero eso no quería decir que cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Blaine se detestaba en ese momento. La razón por la que se había convertido en este destrozado hombre, fue por causa de Jeremiah, y lo que Jeremiah le había hecho. Y ahora Blaine había hecho lo mismo con la persona que lo había enmendado.

Tomó la determinación de disculparse, le correspondía a Kurt si podía o no ser perdonado, pero el chico tenía que saber cuán arrepentido estaba Blaine.

Esta situación era tan desastrosa, ¿por qué no podía ser Kurt apenas unos años mayor? Blaine sabía que si se hubiesen conocido algunos años después, todavía estarían juntos.

Blaine cerró sus ojos y dejó divagar a su mente.

Vio una vida con Kurt, y eso lo hizo entristecer aún más. Eso era lo que quería, en el fondo sólo quería sentar cabeza, empezar una vida con alguien. Pero había encontrado a su _alguien_, y no se permitió obtener el futuro que quería.

Blaine quería volver a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, y encontrar Kurt esperándolo. Quería que Kurt frotara su espalda cuando estuviera tenso, quería que Kurt le preparara sus tazas de café por la mañana, y quería que Kurt cepillara su cabello con sus dedos cuando descansara su cabeza sobre su regazo.

Blaine podía ver todo esto tan vívidamente. Kurt se enojaría con los hábitos de Blaine, y Blaine envolvería sus brazos alrededor del torso de Kurt, besando las líneas del entrecejo sobre la frente de Kurt hasta que se fueran del todo. Entonces, Blaine haría un comentario sobre Kurt obteniendo líneas de expresión y Kurt se enojaría de nuevo.

Blaine se levantó tratando de librar a su mente de estas imágenes. Eso no era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

Hizo que su mente volviera. Iba a conseguir que Kurt se quedara solo y se disculparía. Nunca había estado en esta situación antes, y no estaba seguro de cómo iba a hacerlo, pero Blaine iba a disculparse con Kurt.

Incluso si Kurt no lo perdonaba, y Blaine sabía que no lo merecía, necesitaba que Kurt supiera que su amor todavía estaba en tiempo presente, que Blaine nunca dejó de amarlo.

Bueno, pensó Blaine, hablaría con Kurt el lunes, y rogaría por el perdón del chico. El problema estaría en conseguir que Kurt se quedara solo, porque del modo en el que estaban las cosas en este momento, Kurt ni siquiera podía mirar a Blaine a los ojos.

**888**

**N/A: Así que, este capítulo ha sido un enorme fallo, de verdad. He estado tratando de escribir esto como por 4 días :( Y es tan breve. Lo siento :(**

**Me voy de vacaciones el domingo, ahora es jueves, va a haber uno capítulos más. ¿Puedo hacerlo? Hm. Voy a dar una actualización doble hoy. Ya veremos cómo resulta.**

**Por cierto, ¿hice que algo loco sucediera durante la noche? Porque me desperté con un monto de emails como los que recibo cuando he actualizado... y no he hecho eso en días...**

**¿Y esa boda sobre la que he estado hablando? Sí, definitivamente está sucediendo.**

N/T: 1. _**T**__**he Notebook**_ (_El diario de Noa_ en España y _Diario de una pasión_ en Latinoamérica) es una película dirigida por Nick Cassavetes y protagonizada por Ryan Gosling y Rachel McAdams.

¡Que tengan un excelente finde! ¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Autor: **_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Gabriela C, Adriana11, monsetziita, AdryRamiss15, Lily Black H 16, cimari, ValeAsencio, Isis **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: Bueno, fracasé con la doble actualización. Lo siento chicos. De todos modos, ¡angustia por delante!**

**888**

**Capítulo XV.**

Kurt entró por las puertas de McKinley High y se enfrentó con una avalancha de emociones. Este lugar era su hogar, había muchos buenos recuerdos aquí. Kurt había conocido a algunas personas estupendas en esta escuela, Mercedes su mejor amiga, y Finn su ahora hermanastro. Pero Kurt también estaba enfrentándose a emociones desagradables que lo ponían nervioso mientras caminaba por estos pasillos de nuevo.

Cada vez que Kurt caminaba por estos pasillos, encorvaba ligeramente sus hombros, como si se preparara para hacer contacto con los casilleros que cubrían las paredes.

Destellos de chaquetas rojas causaron que el miedo corriera por todo su cuerpo y, por un segundo, Kurt deseó estar de nuevo en los pasillos de oscura madera de Dalton.

Excepto que cada vez que sus pensamientos volvían a esa escuela, iban inmediatamente a pensar en el hombre que era la razón por la que ahora estaba una vez más viviendo con miedo.

Kurt estaba perdido en su doloroso ensimismamiento hasta que vio a Santana en una llamativa chaqueta roja y ¿qué demonios era ese sombrero?

"Santana, ¿qué llevas puesto? ¿Qué es eso sobre tu cabeza?", preguntó Kurt, ofendido por la elección de ropa de la chica.

"Es mi uniforme, Kurt, soy cofundadora del Club Anti-Acoso". Orgullosamente, Santana le dijo, sonriéndole en señal de bienvenida.

"El... ¿qué?", preguntó Kurt, una ceja levantada en confusión.

"El Club Anti-Acoso", dijo una voz profunda desde detrás de Kurt; una voz que provocó una severa reacción en Kurt mientras saltaba para colocarse cerca de Santana.

Una mirada herida cruzó a través del rostro de Karofsky cuando vio a Kurt claramente tan asustado por él. "Es mi forma de decir lo siento, Kurt. Sé que no compensa lo que te hice, pero es un comienzo, ¿cierto? No deberías de estar asustado aquí, así que vamos a hacerlo seguro para ti". Declaró David, con una rara sinceridad en sus palabras.

"Oh... um... bueno, gracias chicos. Eso significa mucho". Tartamudeó Kurt, desconcertado por este desarrollo.

"¡Sí, así que te acompaño a clases!", le dijo David, asumiendo su posición al lado de Kurt, preparándose para acompañarlo. Los dos se pusieron en camino, avanzando más allá de los otros estudiantes que llenaban la escuela, quienes le dieron al par una expresión extraña, pero no mencionaron nada.

"Siento mucho lo de antes. Nunca tuve la intención de ahuyentarte de la escuela. Supongo que sólo estaba inseguro...".

Kurt podría decir que la disculpa de David era sincera, "Está bien, David, gracias por disculparte. Realmente lo aprecio".

Se detuvieron afuera de la primera clase de Kurt y quedaron uno frente al otro, Kurt le dio a David una sonrisa y le agradeció por su ayuda. Se veía como si David quisiera decir más, pero simplemente se limitó a asentir hacia Kurt y se marchó a su propia clase.

Kurt sonrió para sí mismo mientras caminaba a través de la puerta, bien, esa era una cosa menos por la qué preocuparse.

Cuando el período final llegó, Kurt nunca había estado más feliz de entrar en la sala del coro del Club Glee. Quería ver a toda su familia en la misma habitación de nuevo, y no se decepcionó. Su entrada provocó una estampida de chicas volando hacia él, cada una tratando de abrazarlo.

"Cálmense, chicas, he estado esperando para mostrar este atuendo durante meses, ¡no lo arruinen!", les dijo Kurt, sonriendo a través de su entrada con una nueva confianza encontrada.

Brittany permaneció unida a Kurt mientras él intentaba tomar asiento en la parte posterior del salón. "Vamos, Britt, necesitas soltarme ahora".

Brittany negó con su cabeza desafiantemente, indispuesta a dejar que Kurt se alejara de nuevo, y sólo cuando Santana se acercó a hacer palanca, sus dedos soltaron el brazo de Kurt y pudo recuperar el uso completo de su cuerpo.

Cuando el señor Schue entró en la sala, el grupo le dio oficialmente la bienvenida de vuelta a Kurt, con Finn dándole un fuerte abrazo y Rachel anunciando cómo sus posibilidades en las Nacionales sólo habían aumentado significativamente.

Mercedes tomó la mano de Kurt desde su asiento junto a él, sonriéndole ampliamente. No se le escapó el notar que la sonrisa en respuesta de Kurt no llegó completamente a sus ojos.

Porque no importaba cuánto Kurt lo detestara, veía a Blaine en todas las partes que miraba, y odiaba ese hecho.

**888**

Blaine frunció el ceño.

Estaba mirando a la silla vacía de Kurt con confusión; el chico nunca se perdía un día de clases.

Con lo que esperaba fuese un tono de vaga indiferencia, Blaine preguntó a la clase, "¿Kurt no vino hoy?".

Nick habló, luciendo entristecido ante la mención de Kurt, "¿No lo ha oído señor?, se trasladó de nuevo a McKinley High".

El corazón de Blaine se hundió ante esas palabras, sabía que necesitaba mantener la calma en frente de la clase, pero esto estaba lastimando a Blaine una vez más.

Justo cuando había ideado una forma de hablar con Kurt, para hacerle saber lo mucho que lo sentía, ¿Kurt se había ido? Blaine miró alrededor del salón de clases luciendo ligeramente aturdido, "Oh... um, podemos ver… la película... la adaptación, hoy, entonces...", dijo Blaine, escuchando vagamente el deleite de los estudiantes al no tener que hacer ningún trabajo durante el último período.

En trance, Blaine sacó el disco del estuche y apretó play, pidió a los estudiantes que cerraran las cortinas, y luego se movió hasta el interruptor de la luz y sumergió a la habitación en la oscuridad.

Blaine tomó asiento en un rincón oscuro frente al aula, mirando fijamente al suelo y tratando de mantener sus pensamientos juntos.

Blaine necesitaba desesperadamente que Kurt escuchara sus disculpas; así no era como se suponía que las cosas terminarían para ellos. Kurt no podía abandonar la escuela pensando que los sentimientos de Blaine habían terminado.

Kurt era obstinado, y ahora Blaine iba a tener que convencer al chico para que se reuniera con él, entró en el armario y cogió su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta, abriendo un mensaje en blanco y considerando cómo acercarse a eso.

Kurt sintió vibrar su bolsillo y discretamente sacó su teléfono, no quería llamar la atención sobre él. Cuando miró el identificador de llamadas, Kurt consideró seriamente poner el teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo, pero la parte de Kurt que extrañaba a su antiguo profesor le dijo que lo leyera.

_Kurt, sé que me odias justo ahora, pero necesito hablar contigo. No podemos terminar de esta manera. – Blaine_

Kurt no podía entender a Blaine, ¿en un minuto ya no estaba enamorado de él, y al siguiente no podían terminar de esta manera? Con un suspiro, Kurt tecleó una respuesta.

_No hay nada más que decir. - Kurt_

Blaine había temido que esta fuera la respuesta de Kurt, pero era persistente.

_Por favor, Kurt. Tienes que dejarme explicar. - Blaine_

Kurt estaba tratando de justificar su decisión de aceptar en tan poco tiempo. Se merecía una explicación, ¿cierto?

_Bien. - Kurt_

**888**

Blaine abrió la puerta de su apartamento y sonrió cuando vio a Kurt parado allí. Kurt sin embargo, no sonrió en respuesta.

Blaine se movió a un lado para dejar que Kurt entrara, pero el pálido chico se quedó donde estaba. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?".

Blaine frunció el ceño; esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

"Kurt, por favor entra", Blaine se acercó para tomar su brazo, pero Kurt se apartó del toque.

Kurt caminó lentamente dentro del familiar apartamento, siendo bombardeado con los recuerdos de la época que los dos habían pasado ahí.

Kurt fue a pararse en el lado opuesto de la habitación, lejos de Blaine.

Blaine levantó la vista hacia Kurt y le susurró al chico, "¿Por qué no me dijiste que te marchabas?".

Kurt lucía furioso, "¿Por qué iba a decírtelo? ¡Eso implicaría que estuviéramos solos en la misma habitación, y dios sabe si hubieras permitido eso!".

"¡No! ¡Escucha, Kurt! ¡No quise decir lo que dije! ¡Iba a decírtelo hoy, pero te transferiste de escuela sin decírmelo!", Blaine estaba tratando de mantener la calma, para no hacer que Kurt se enojara más de lo que ya estaba, pero aparentemente Kurt no iba a cooperar con él.

"¿Por qué te importaría? ¡Dejaste tus sentimientos perfectamente claros la semana pasada!".

"¡Kurt, detente! ¡Escúchame! ¡No quise decir lo que dije! ¡Te sigo amando, por supuesto, todavía te amo!".

"Oh, claro", se burló Kurt, "¿Y supongo que todavía me amabas cuando estabas follando con alguien más?".

Blaine, que había estado avanzando hacia Kurt, se detuvo cuando escuchó eso. Se sentó en el sofá y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. "Lo siento", susurró Blaine, "Lo siento tanto".

Kurt observó al hombre quebrarse frente a él, y vacilantemente se movió para sentarse a su lado.

Blaine sintió el sofá hundirse junto a él y miró a los ojos de Kurt; Kurt colocó una mano sobre la pierna de Blaine y miró a los ojos del hombre que se desbordaba de tristeza.

"Blaine, sé que esta no era exactamente una relación convencional, pero pensé que los aspectos básicos seguirían siendo los mismos. Confié en ti y se suponía que confiaras en mí".

"¡Confié en ti, Kurt, confío en ti!", Blaine agarró las manos de Kurt entre las suyas, tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos.

"Sé que lo haces, pero yo no confío en ti. No más". Kurt rompió el contacto visual con Blaine mientras decía esto, soltando sus manos del agarre de Blaine y levantándose del sofá.

Blaine dejó escapar un sollozo y siguió a Kurt, desesperado por prolongar su compañía. "No te vayas...", susurró Blaine desesperadamente.

Kurt se volvió hacia él y secó las lágrimas del rostro de Blaine con sus pulgares.

"Encontrarás a alguien más".

Blaine lo retuvo agarrando su brazo, obligándolo a quedar de frente a él. Se acercó a Kurt y la estrecha proximidad lo hizo ser capaz de observar cada detalle del rostro de Kurt e inhalar su fresco aroma, "No quiero a nadie más, sólo te quiero a ti".

"Aparentemente no, Blaine. Ese tipo pareció superar tus estándares la semana pasada".

"¡Kurt, eso no es justo! ¡Estuvimos cerca de ser atrapados y reaccioné mal, lo sé, pero tienes que entender que era grave!".

"¡Lo entiendo, Blaine! ¡Pero deberías haber hablado conmigo! ¡Realmente creí que habías cambiado, pero cuando las cosas fueron demasiado para ti, te metiste en apuros! ¡Saliste y te acostaste con algún tipo! Pensé que esto significaba más para ti que eso, claramente me estaba engañando. No eres diferente del hombre que eras antes de conocernos".

Estaba matando a Blaine el oír estas cosas de Kurt, dios, sólo quería que todo estuviera bien otra vez.

Blaine se inclinó hacia Kurt y presionó sus labios contra los entreabiertos de Kurt, tratando de verter sus sentimientos dentro del beso.

Kurt se sorprendió, los labios de Blaine se sentían tan bien contra los suyos. Realmente amaba besar a Blaine, y había perdido tanto, pero entonces recordó que esos labios habían besado a tantos otros. Colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Blaine, empujó lejos al hombre.

"Detente. No me beses. Cualquier otro tipo me obligaría a hacerlo, no hagas lo mismo".

Blaine se alejó de Kurt y dejó caer sus manos, "Lo siento. Es sólo que... te extraño, demasiado".

Kurt suspiró, "Mira, Blaine. ¡Lo que estás diciéndome, ayudaría si no hubiera sido tu estudiante! No somos dos adultos, Blaine. ¡Me voy a la universidad el próximo año!".

"¡Exactamente! ¡Ya no soy tu maestro!".

"¡Cierto, porque no va a ser sospechoso cuando traiga a casa a un hombre siete años mayor que yo! ¿Un hombre que solía ser mi profesor? ¿Qué esperas que suceda?".

Blaine estaba desesperado a estas alturas, "¡Cualquier cosa, Kurt! Haré lo que sea para que esto funcione. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¡sales de la escuela en cinco meses!".

"¡Por favor, Blaine! ¡Piénsalo bien! ¿Esperas que espere cinco meses por ti? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Tenemos un verano juntos y luego me voy? ¡Sabes que quiero ir a Nueva York!".

Blaine miró directamente a los ojos de Kurt, "... ¿esperarías por mí?".

Kurt apartó la vista, "Cinco meses es mucho tiempo, Blaine. Puedes dormir con un montón de gente en cinco meses".

Blaine se encogió, "Eso no es justo".

"La vida no es justa. Me tengo que ir".

Kurt se dio la vuelta para abandonar el apartamento, preparándose para nunca ver a Blaine de nuevo.

Blaine llegó a la puerta primero y se paró frente a ella, miró a Kurt, las lágrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro, "¿Un beso más?".

Kurt colocó sus manos sobre el rostro de Blaine, y se inclinó hacia él. Blaine envolvió sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Kurt y lo mantuvo allí, cara a cara.

Kurt tocó suavemente sus labios con los de Blaine y luego tan rápido como sus labios estuvieron juntos, Kurt se había ido.

Blaine alargó una mano hasta sus labios y dejó caer su cabeza contra la puerta mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Kurt se deslizó hasta el suelo y derramó el dolor de su corazón a través de sus lágrimas.

Eventualmente, Kurt se puso de pie y salió del edificio de apartamentos secándose las lágrimas de su rostro con la esperanza de borrar toda evidencia externa de Blaine dejándolo herido en el interior.

**888**

**N/A: Bueno, no vi venir esto. Estaba destinada a hacer un capítulo más antes del epílogo, pero um... sí. Blaine y Kurt lograron ser un poquito arrastrados aquí. Tendré el epílogo hasta mañana y voy a tratar de hacerlo extraordinariamente largo para todos ustedes, queridos :)**

N/T: ¡Waaaaaaa, penúltimo capítulo! ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Autor: **_**discloseddesire**_

**N/T: **Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para** Gabriela C, Amyxs41, monsetziita, Cannelle Vert, ValeAsencio, DarrenCEsp, Adriana11, cimari, Isis, Lily Black H 16 **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**N/A: ¡Oh, chicos! Como si no fuera a darles un final feliz :D Un extra largo epílogo para su placer por la lectura :)**

**888**

**Capítulo XVI.**

Kurt estaba caminando rápidamente por la calle, deseoso de alejarse del frío de noviembre. Iba apresurado a lo largo de ella, tratando de proteger del feroz viento su libro de diseño bajo su brazo y sosteniendo su bufanda cerca de su cuello con el otro, tratando de retener la mayor cantidad de calor corporal como fuera posible.

Kurt todavía no estaba muy familiarizado con Nueva York, sabía lo que tenía que saber para lograr moverse alrededor y todo lo demás estaba en segundo plano. Razón por la cual, Kurt realmente odiaba a la lluvia por decidirse a lazarse al mismo tiempo que Kurt estaba en esta desconocida calle.

Por supuesto, Kurt no tenía paraguas, nunca llevaba uno cuando realmente llovía, por lo que en un intento por salvar sus diseños, se precipitó dentro de la cafetería más cercana y ubicó una mesa.

Kurt se unió a la fila, maldiciendo su longitud y sólo queriendo estar sentado en ese momento y sacarse fuera ese empapado y húmedo abrigo.

Cuando Kurt finalmente llegó a la parte delantera de la fila, ordenó y pagó, esperando a ser presentado con la humeante taza de café.

Mientras Kurt tomaba la taza, levantándola, se sintió como felicidad inmediata, extendiendo calidez a través de su cuerpo. Dios, amaba el café.

Se dio la vuelta alrededor para encontrar una mesa vacía, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos encontraron a un hombre profundamente enterrado en un libro masticando una galleta.

Kurt conocería esa cabellera en cualquier parte.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar otra vez, discutiendo consigo mismo sobre si debería de encontrar una mesa poco visible en otro lugar donde no fuera visto, o si debería de acercarse a Blaine.

Aparentemente, el último argumento ganó, porque antes de que se diera cuenta, Kurt estaba de pie junto a la mesa de Blaine, completamente desprevenido y con ningún tipo de saludo.

"¿Sabes que esas son malas para ti?", dijo Kurt antes de que pudiera detenerse. Bien, así que aparentemente la educación sobre los problemas de salud era como Kurt iba por ahí conociendo gente en estos días.

Blaine dejó de leer a media palabra, con la galleta congelándose en su mano en su camino hacia su boca.

Su cabeza se levantó, sabiendo exactamente de quien era esa voz, pero incapaz de creer que en realidad fuera él.

"¿Kurt?".

Kurt sonrió y le dio a Blaine una inclinación de cabeza, "Sep...".

Blaine se quedó mirándolo fijamente por lo que socialmente era una cantidad inaceptable de tiempo, luego, con un solo movimiento, despejó todas sus cosas de la mesa para que Kurt pudiera sentarse.

"Lo siento, estoy ocupando todo el espacio. ¿Quieres sentarte?".

Blaine cerró su libro y movió su bolso del otro asiento, sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de Kurt.

"Te ves… bien", Blaine le dijo a Kurt torpemente, pero era cierto. Kurt parecía estar brillando, a pesar de su apariencia empapada y del cabello húmedo, su piel era brillante y sus ojos estaban vivos.

Kurt sonrió, "Sí, bueno, supongo que Nueva York ha sido bueno para mí".

Compartieron una sonrisa, simplemente admirando el rostro del otro. Blaine pensó que Kurt lucía mayor, más maduro, y Kurt estaba ocupado apreciando el actual estilo de Blaine con su cabello libre y rizado y una barba cubriendo su mandíbula.

"Hablando de Nueva York", comenzó Kurt, "¿Por qué estás aquí?".

Blaine se rió de la pregunta directa de Kurt, claramente no había cambiado mucho. "Me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí, como jefe de departamento... así que, aquí estoy".

Kurt tenía tantas preguntas, "Espera, así que... ¿vives aquí?". Reflexionando sobre esto, era definitivamente una pregunta estúpida, pero el cerebro de Kurt estaba trabajando un poco más despacio.

"Sí, Kurt". Blaine sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro de Kurt.

"Pero ¿qué hay sobre Dalton? Amabas estar ahí...".

El rostro de Blaine decayó ante la mención de su anterior escuela. "Um... ese lugar tenía... malos recuerdos".

Bueno, ahora que habían admitido lo ocurrido el año pasado, el ambiente dio un notable giro.

Blaine desmoronó un pedazo de su galleta en sus dedos, sin querer mirar a Kurt mientras hablaba. "¿Cómo estuvo McKinley?".

Kurt tomó un sorbo de café, "Estuvo bien, fue agradable estar de regreso con todo el mundo, en realidad Karofsky se convirtió en una mejor persona. Pero nada es como estar aquí. Soy tan... libre", sonrió Kurt por haber logrado llegar hasta Nueva York.

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa, "Sé lo que quieres decir".

La conversación se fue apagando y ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo preocupación por a dónde se estaba yendo esto.

"Así que... ¿qué terminaste haciendo?", preguntó Blaine, odiando el incómodo silencio.

"Moda y Diseño, Blaine", Blaine levantó la vista, "¿Vamos a hablar de nosotros, o vamos a bordear el tema y luego salir de aquí sin saber nada? Porque personalmente, creo que encontrarnos aquí, no es una coincidencia".

Los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de tristeza, "Simplemente no quiero herirme más con eso, ha pasado tanto tiempo, y todavía no creo que lo haya superado".

Kurt se estiró y puso sus manos sobre las de Blaine, deteniendo el nervioso movimiento. "Háblame".

Blaine había llegado a ser tan bueno ocultando sus emociones, pero el ver a Kurt de nuevo trajo todo de vuelta. Sus ojos se humedecieron y su voz titubeó cuando comenzó a hablar.

"No te he superado. Pensé que era ridículo, te transferiste de escuela a causa nuestra, luego me ofrecieron otro trabajo y supe que tenía que tomarlo. Porque ese salón de clases me recordaba a ti cada día. Mi apartamento me recordaba a ti cada día. Fue como si un día estuvieras por todas partes y luego, al día siguiente, te habías ido. Y eso dolió porque sabía que te ibas a la universidad. La universidad es donde experimentas, debería de saberlo", añadió Blaine con amargura, "Y ahí es donde ibas. Pero me quedé atrapado contigo. Honestamente, me hiciste cambiar, Kurt, para mejorar por supuesto, y luego me resentí por que cuando te fuiste hubo un vacío en mi vida. ¡No podía acostarme por ahí para llenarlo porque odiabas eso, y fuiste tú quien hizo el agujero!".

Kurt comenzó a frotar tranquilizadores círculos sobre las manos de Blaine para calmarlo, odiando haberle hecho esto a Blaine.

"Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido". Dijo Kurt con tristeza.

"¡No! No digas eso. No digas que te arrepientes de lo nuestro". Blaine habló intensamente, sostuvo las manos de Kurt. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser el más fuerte? ¿Estoy sentado aquí quebrándome y tú me estás consolando? Te mereces algo mejor, Kurt".

"Shh", susurró Kurt. "No te culpes. En retrospectiva, tal vez fue mejor que las cosas sucedieran como lo hicieron".

Blaine se veía derrotado y apartó sus manos, "¿Así que estás contento de que hayamos terminado?".

Kurt tiró de las manos de Blaine de nuevo hacia las suyas, "Eso no es lo que quise decir".

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir, Kurt? ¡Porque ahora mismo suena como si desearas que lo nuestro nunca hubiera pasado!".

"Blaine, ya no estamos en Ohio, estamos en Nueva York".

"Soy consciente de ello, Kurt".

"Mira, la razón por la que resultó tan mal antes, la razón por la que no iba a funcionar, fue porque eras mi maestro. No importa cuán felices éramos, eso siempre iba a estar cerniéndose sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero tú ya no eres mi maestro. Somos simplemente dos hombres que se encontraron en una cafetería".

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron, "Podemos estar juntos".

"Sí, podemos". Kurt dijo esto con una sonrisa, mirando los ojos de Blaine inundándose con esperanza.

"¿Todavía quieres que estemos juntos?".

Kurt rodó sus ojos hacia Blaine, y luego se inclinó sobre la mesa para presionar un casto beso sobre sus labios. "Eres un poco lento para ser un jefe de departamento", susurró Kurt cuando se apartó.

Blaine irradió de felicidad y llevó las manos de Kurt a sus labios, salpicando cada dedo con pequeños besos. "Así que, ¿realmente vamos a hacer esto?".

"Realmente lo haremos".

Blaine se veía como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a cantar, "¡No puedo esperar para invitarte a salir! ¡Y presentarte a todo el mundo!".

Kurt soltó una risita y volvió a beber de su café, "¡Sí, y ahora puedes conocer a mi papá!".

Kurt se rió cuando el rostro de Blaine decayó, "Um... ¿cómo exactamente reaccionará cuando sepa que estás saliendo con… un hombre mayor?".

Kurt resopló, "Blaine, estoy bromeando, debemos hacer esto bien, tomar las cosas con calma".

Las cejas de Blaine se fruncieron, "¿Qué tanta calma?".

"Oh, dios mío, estoy saliendo con un adicto al sexo", bromeó Kurt, mirando a Blaine fruncir el ceño hacia él.

"¡No es justo!", declaró Blaine, inclinándose hacia Kurt, "Pero, ¿cómo puedes esperar que me resista a ti cuando sé que eres tan… talentoso?".

El aliento de Kurt quedó atrapado ante la sensación de Blaine tan cerca de él, teniendo los labios de Blaine al lado de sus sensibles oídos.

Kurt trabajó en su respiración y luego con una voz quebrada respondió, "Lento, Blaine".

Blaine se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y sonrió a Kurt, admirando el rubor en sus mejillas.

Kurt apartó la mirada de Blaine, mirando por la ventana, "Ha dejado de llover".

"Lo ha hecho, ¿a dónde te dirigías?".

"Iba a casa. Me quedé hasta tarde trabajando en algunos diseños", respondió Kurt, señalando el libro sobre la mesa.

"Siempre tan trabajador", sonrió Blaine, "Vamos, te acompaño a casa".

Kurt iba a colocarse su abrigo, pero Blaine lo detuvo, "No puedes usar eso, está empapado, toma el mío".

Blaine le entregó a Kurt su chaqueta negra y se puso de pie, poniendo su libro dentro de su bolso.

"Blaine, no puedo tomarla, vas a congelarte".

"Sobreviviré, Kurt, además, quiero que te la pongas. Voy a ir despacio, ¿ves? ¡Te acompañaré a casa, incluso podría darte un beso de despedida!", Blaine se estaba riendo mientras hablaba.

"Cuando dije despacio, no me refería a como lo hacían en el siglo diecisiete. Simplemente quise decir que no podías saltar sobre mí en una cafetería".

Blaine se echó a reír mientras sostenía la puerta abierta para Kurt, permitiéndole salir de la tienda, "Te he echado de menos, Kurt".

Kurt le sonrió a Blaine y extendió la mano para tomar la suya por primera vez en público.

"¡Dios, sólo quiero gritarle a todo el mundo que eres mío! Esto se siente tan bien, el no tener que ocultarnos", declaró Blaine, acariciando la mano de Kurt con su pulgar.

Justo cuando Blaine estaba a punto de preguntarle dónde vivía, un trueno sonó y Kurt saltó a su lado.

"Creo que volverá a llover...", dijo Blaine, mientras los cielos se abrían y la lluvia comenzaba a caer a su alrededor.

"Blaine si ese libro se moja, te mataré", Kurt le dijo, aunque el brillo en sus ojos le dijo a Blaine que no estaba realmente enojado con él.

"¿Cómo es que esto es mi culpa? Vamos, vivo aquí abajo". Blaine tiró de Kurt por la acera hasta que llegaron a la puerta de un edificio de apartamentos.

Kurt empujó la puerta abierta y estuvo adentro tan rápidamente que Blaine parpadeó. Se rió de Kurt y luego entró también, subió las escaleras con Kurt siguiéndolo a sus espaldas.

Blaine abrió la puerta de su apartamento y esperó a que Kurt entrara, cerró la puerta detrás de él. Kurt estaba quitándose la chaqueta de Blaine, colgándola en el perchero y estaba estudiando su cabello en el espejo colgado sobre la pared de Blaine.

Blaine arrojó su bolso en el sofá e hizo una mueca al sentir su camisa mojada aferrándose a su cuerpo. Se quitó la camisa y se dirigió a ponerla en el cesto de la ropa, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt lo observaba desde la entrada.

Kurt estaba mirando hambrientamente el pecho de Blaine, era tan _masculino_. Vellos oscuros cubrían su pecho y en todo caso sus músculos parecían estar aún más definidos.

Antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta de que se había movido, se paró frente a Blaine con sus manos recorriendo la piel recién revelada.

Kurt lo estaba tocando con tanta ternura y Blaine no podía evitar suspirar ante el toque. "Pensé que estaríamos tomando las cosas con calma", susurró Blaine, mirando directamente a los ojos de Kurt.

"Lo estábamos, pero entonces, comenzaste a desnudarte frente a mí".

Blaine envolvió su brazo derecho alrededor y colocó su mano sobre la espalda baja de Kurt, con un tirón, jaló a Kurt hacia él hasta que estuvieron tan cerca como era físicamente posible.

Kurt se inclinó hacia Blaine y acarició con su nariz el hueco de su cuello, colocando besos de arriba a abajo mientras seguía recorriendo sus manos por todo el cuerpo expuesto de Blaine.

Mientras Kurt estaba haciendo esto, desabrochó los botones de su camisa y la lanzó al suelo junto a él, sinceramente, no importándole el lugar donde aterrizara.

Cuando Blaine sintió a Kurt desnudarse a sí mismo, acercó sus manos hasta la parte inferior de la camiseta de Kurt y tiró de ella hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto la impecable piel de Kurt.

Sus cuerpos se arquearon contra el otro, piel bronceada encontrándose con piel incolora, y con este nuevo contacto, Kurt inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante y juntó sus labios con los de Blaine.

Blaine llevó sus manos debajo de los brazos de Kurt y sostuvo su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Movió sus labios contra los de Kurt, familiarizándose nuevamente con la sensación y el sabor.

Kurt estaba pasando sus manos a través del cabello de Blaine lentamente, separando los suaves rizos con sus dedos y prestando particular atención a los cortos vellos en la parte superior de su cuello.

Blaine se apartó un poco de Kurt, y se quedó mirando su sonrojado rostro. Levantó una mano para recorrer su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Kurt, y luego se lanzó de nuevo, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca.

Kurt gimió cuando la lengua de Blaine tocó la suya, se deslizaban una contra la otra, explorando la boca del otro.

Blaine tomó las manos de Kurt y tiró de él en dirección al dormitorio, no queriendo perder cualquier contacto con Kurt.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Blaine, Blaine guió a Kurt para sentarlo en el borde de la cama mientras él iba a cerrar las cortinas, la tenue luz del exterior que entraba por las cortinas rojas hacía que la habitación irradiara un resplandor rojo oscuro.

Blaine caminó de regreso a Kurt, quien separó sus piernas de modo que Blaine pudiera estar lo más cerca posible de él.

Kurt miró a los ojos de Blaine y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones, empujándolos hacia abajo y esperando a que Blaine saliera de ellos.

Cuando lo hizo, Kurt lo jaló hacia adelante de nuevo, posicionando su rostro al mismo nivel que la tienda de campaña en los calzoncillos de Blaine.

Kurt exhaló y Blaine pudo sentir su cálido aliento a través del material. Metió su mano en los calzoncillos de Blaine y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su dura polla, tirando suavemente de ella hacia fuera del confinamiento de la ropa interior.

La sensación de los delicados dedos de Kurt y el aire fresco, hicieron estremecer a Blaine y se inclinó hacia adelante para sujetar el cabello de Kurt, que todavía estaba húmedo por la lluvia.

Kurt acarició la polla de Blaine hacia arriba dos veces, entonces todavía sujetándolo, se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió un firme camino desde la base hasta la punta.

Blaine trató de empujarse hacia adelante dentro de la boca de Kurt, pero el fuerte agarre sobre él, le impidió hacerlo.

Kurt estaba disfrutando para sí mismo, lamiendo a Blaine de arriba a abajo y de vez en cuando centrándose completamente sobre la cabeza, ahuecando sus mejillas y chupando con fuerza.

Blaine pudo sentir a su estómago tensarse y jadeó por la sensación, "Kurt... detente... es demasiado…", jadeó Blaine.

Kurt retrocedió, sus labios reluciendo con saliva y levantó la vista hacia Blaine con una sonrisa, "¿Qué pasó con esa resistencia tuya?".

"Ha pasado un tiempo", contestó Blaine, mirando a Kurt directamente a los ojos.

Kurt frunció el ceño, "¿Cuánto es un tiempo?".

"Desde el último diciembre", susurró Blaine.

Kurt se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, "¿Quieres decir que... no has estado con alguien más?".

Blaine sacudió su cabeza, "Alguien más nunca podría ser tú".

Kurt se puso de pie y capturó a Blaine en un ardiente beso, "Te amo tanto, Blaine Anderson".

Blaine sonrió y recostó a Kurt sobre la cama, "Te amo demasiado, Kurt Hummel, ahora vamos a quitarte esos pantalones".

Kurt levantó sus caderas y Blaine tomó sus jeans y calzoncillos sacándolos de una sola vez, exponiendo a Kurt completamente. Kurt abrió bien sus piernas y bajó la mirada hacia Blaine que estaba de pie en la parte lejana de la cama. Disfrutando de la vista, Blaine besó lentamente un camino hasta la pierna izquierda de Kurt y luego sopló cálido aire sobre la polla de Kurt.

"Oh, Blaine...", suspiró Kurt.

Blaine se sentó y metió la mano en el cajón junto a su cama, donde sacó una caja sin abrir de condones colocándola junto a una botella todavía sellada de lubricante.

Blaine volvió a su lugar, acomodándose sobre los muslos de Kurt, y Kurt levantó una mano hasta la de Blaine.

"¿Estás limpio?", preguntó Kurt, con la esperanza de que Blaine se hubiera realizado un examen en algún momento del año pasado.

"Sí... ¿tú?", Blaine preguntó suavemente.

"Por supuesto", asintió Kurt, "Sin condón". Tomó el paquete alejándolo de las manos de Blaine y lo dejó caer en el suelo junto a la cama.

Blaine se acomodó entre las piernas de Kurt y las extendió aún más, dándose acceso al apretado agujero de Kurt.

Se inclinó y dio golpecitos con su lengua, rápidamente sobre la entrada de Kurt. Kurt gimió ruidosamente y se empujó hacia abajo, tratando de que Blaine le diera más.

"¡Sí, Blaine… otra vez!".

Blaine estaba dispuesto a cumplirle y dejó que su lengua corriera alrededor del agujero, disfrutando de la manera en que Kurt trató de empalarse aún más sobre la lengua de Blaine.

Blaine no le dio tregua a esta tortura, y, finalmente, Kurt se enderezó, incapaz de soportarlo más.

"Ahora, Blaine", susurró Kurt, mientras rodaba sobre su parte frontal permitiéndole un mejor acceso a Blaine.

Blaine cubrió sus dedos con lubricante y lentamente preparó a Kurt, pero Kurt ya estaba demasiado trabajado.

"¡Estoy listo, Blaine, por favor, entra en mí ahora!", gruño Kurt.

"No quiero hacerte daño, Kurt", gruñó Blaine, mientras empujaba continuamente dos dedos dentro de Kurt.

"Quiero sentirte, por favor... ahora", Kurt estaba absolutamente desesperado y decidió estimular a Blaine aún más, empujándose a sí mismo con sus brazos sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Blaine gimió al sentir este movimiento, y después de un segundo de frotar lubricante sobre su polla, se empujó dentro de Kurt con un fluido movimiento.

"¡Oh, dios!", gritó Kurt, dolorido por la intrusión, pero sin embargo, queriendo más de este hermoso dolor.

Blaine se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, respirando profundamente, en un esfuerzo por no moverse. Cuando Kurt se empujó de nuevo contra él, Blaine se movió y se retiró de Kurt hasta que sólo su cabeza estuvo todavía dentro de Kurt. Blaine se enterró de nuevo en el agujero de Kurt y gritó ante la sensación.

Kurt se sintió tan agobiado con la sensación de Blaine dentro de él, que sus brazos cedieron y bajó su cabeza hasta la cama, agarrando las sábanas con sus desesperadas manos.

Blaine se había apoderado de las caderas de Kurt y estaba enterrándose contra él con largas y profundas embestidas. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a durar más tiempo, Blaine alargó su mano alrededor y bombeó la chorreante polla de Kurt al compás de sus embestidas.

Kurt estaba completamente sobre estimulado y ante el inesperado contacto de la mano de Blaine sobre su tronco, se dejó llevar con su estupendo orgasmo corriendo a través de su cuerpo.

Las paredes de Kurt se apretaron alrededor de Blaine siendo su perdición, y se derramó dentro de Kurt, caliente placer corriendo por sus venas.

Blaine se desplomó hacia adelante sobre Kurt, aunque tuvo cuidado de no aplastarlo.

Kurt giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y se inclinó para besar a Blaine suavemente, sonriendo cuando el saciado cuerpo de Blaine trató de responder entusiastamente.

Blaine rodó fuera Kurt y siseó cuando la piel sensible de su pene se deslizó fuera de Kurt. Besó sobre la clavícula de Kurt y su cuello, disfrutando de cómo Kurt se retorcía debajo de él.

Kurt se volvió de frente a él, empezando a sentir una molestia sorda en donde Blaine lo había follado.

"No puedo creer que te encontré de nuevo", susurró Blaine, trazando sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Kurt, "Esto es lo que quería desde el principio. Poder ser capaz de estar contigo todo el tiempo, siempre que quisiéramos".

Kurt se rió, "¿Así que no te gustaba el asunto del profesor - estudiante?".

Blaine sonrió, "Me gustaba hasta que casi me despidieron".

Kurt observó el rostro de Blaine fruncir el ceño ante el recuerdo. "Siento tanto lo que hice, Kurt".

"Shh, Blaine, vamos a superar eso. Estamos empezando de nuevo, ¿recuerdas?".

Blaine le sonrió al rostro angelical de Kurt y rodó sobre su espalda. Tiró de Kurt para que se recostara sobre su pecho y presionó un profundo beso en el cabello de Kurt, "Lo amo, señor Hummel".

Kurt hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del hombre, "Yo también te amo, _Blaine_".

**888**

**N/A: ¡OMG chicos! Bueno, eso es todo. En una especie de discurso del estilo de las premiaciones, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que llegaron tan lejos :D ¡Aquellos que han estado comentando, me hacen tan tan tan feliz y agradezco los comentarios de todo el mundo! Las personas que han comentado cada capítulo... Bueno, los adoro. Esto ha tenido bastante de una montaña rusa emocional. Aparentemente me gusta escribir angustia... Lo siento por los estresantes últimos capítulos :P Pero ahora Klaine está feliz, por lo que el mundo está bien de nuevo. Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones de la historia en su totalidad (y de éste último capítulo smut-tástico) ¡Gracias por leer! :3**

N/T: ¡Y hemos llegado al final! ¡Muchísimas GRACIAS a todos los que siguieron la historia y la colocaron en sus favoritos, y un súper AGRADECIMIENTO a quienes se tomaron un momentito de su valioso tiempo para dejarme un comentario (los cuales siempre me hacen archi-re-que-te-contra-feliz)!

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.


End file.
